You Were There
by Jacobblackroxsmysoxs
Summary: Nessie and Jacob's relationship is not turning out as planned. Can Jacob finally find the love of his life in Leah? What will happen when the rest of the pack and the Cullens learn about their new love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Jacob would never had ended up with a demon spawn instead he would have ended up with Leah like it was supposed to be. **

Jacob's POV

Everything was dark and gloomy. All the happiness seemed to be torn from the world. I hated everything. I hated everyone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing was supposed to be like this. She was supposed to love me. I was the one she was supposed to be fucking. But I wasn't. Reality was never the way it was supposed to be. Renesmee was supposed to love me. But instead she love Nahuel. Instead she was fucking Nahuel every time I was not around. When I would go to the Cullen house I could smell them on each other. The first time I almost phased when I realized what happened. If Leah wasn't there to pull me out of the house, Esme would be replacing all her stupid expensive pillows and all the other useless shit she has in that fucking house. This fucking behind my back has been going on for about six months now, she knows I know. She has to, but it doesn't stop her from running into my arms every time I visit. I hate her for playing me like this. She still talks about our future and the life we will one day have when she is "ready" to accept the imprint. When will that be? When she is done fucking the hell out of Nahuel. She still calls wondering why I haven't visited. Every time I see her I feel the imprints strings snap some more. They have withered down to mere threads. The love and compassion that once filled my heart for her are replaced with hatred and anger. I am good at hiding it from her stick up his ass fucking annoying leech of a father.

I am no longer their little watchdog. Sam wanted to begin phasing less so he could grow old with his imprint, just like it was supposed to be. So I took over as Alpha for both packs. Leah was upset at first until I named her my Beta. She loves bossing the rest of the guys around. I wish we could all just stop phasing. But having the Cullens around results in other leeches always creeping around. Everyone wants to see the half human half vampire. She has probably fucked half of them too.

You would think my so-called friends such as Emmett or Bella would let me know about her little games. But they don't. They act as if nothing is going on. I haven't been to the Cullen house in over a month. Renesmee has called me almost everyday leaving me a message asking why I haven't been around. Even Edward and Bella has called. Fucking hypocrites, pretending they actually care about me while they stand by and let Nessie fuck another guy behind my back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Text message from Nessie.

'_Are you coming over today? I miss you.'_

Why? Is Nahuel not around to keep you company. That girl is so full of shit.

'_Yeah. I need to talk to your family about vampires being in the area.'_

I replied back. I wanted to make it clear I wasn't going to see her. There had been a vampire's scent in the area and I had to let them know to keep an eye open. I may have hated their guts at the moment but I want going to hand them over to get killed. I still cared for Nessie, even if it wasn't in a loving way. Once she and Nahuel went public with their relationship, they would be leaving and I could stop phasing. I would be forgotten about and be left alone to live my pathetic useless life. I got another text from Nessie.

'_Yay! I can't wait!'_

Go ahead, fake your enthusiasm. I don't give a shit anymore. I stopped walking and realized I was outside Leah's house. I walked to the porch and let myself in.

"Wow Alpha come on in," she said from the kitchen. I sat down on her couch and changed the channel to the a game. "Hey I was watching a movie!" Leah was the only person who could make me forget about Nessie.

"Which movie?" I asked helping myself to half of the sandwich she had on her plate. She rolled her eyes at this but allowed me to have it. I was the only person who would act this way towards Leah, and I could only do it when no one was around other wise she would literally break my nose.

"A walk to remember," she stated. I looked at her smirking. She was always full of surprises. "Shut the fuck up, Jacob. I am a girl and I am allowed to like chick flick movies."

"Sure, sure," I said grabbing her soda and chugging the whole thing.

"Oh my God, Jake. Now get your fat useless ass up and get me another soda." she commanded. I laughed and got up to grab us both another soda.

I sat back down on the couch and handed her the soda. "So," I started. "I need to head over to the Cullens later. Mind coming along?" She looked at me annoyed.

"Why the fuck would I want to tag along to the Death Manor?" she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Because I need you there with me," I stated staring at the television. Leah was the constant in my life. She had somehow become my go to person. She was my best friend now, even though if I told her that to her face she would probably throw tampons in my face.

"Argh," she screamed. "Why do you do this to me Jake? You know how much I hate going there and watching them pretend everything is okay. I hate her for what she is doing to you." My moment of forgetting all about this shit was over.

"Fine Leah," I growled. "If you don't wanna go just say it. No need to bitch." I buried my head in my hands letting out a frustrated growl. Why can't things just go as fucking planned!

I heard Leah sigh next to me. I then felt her arm pull me into a hug which I gladly accepted. She leaned back and I rested my head on her stomach. This is how Leah and I were now. When Nessie first began screwing Nahuel, Leah was the first person I went to, I spent the night crying in her arms. She didn't say anything she just held me all night. We never spoke about it again, but I knew she knew I was thankful for her being there. She knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. I believe that is what brought us together. The world was going on outside of us, but when we were together in her house, we could sit there and feel sorry for ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Jacob would never had ended up with a demon spawn instead he would have ended up with Leah like it was supposed to be. **

Jacob's POV

I sat resting against Leah for the rest of the game. Neither of us spoke. Finally when the game was over she broke the silence.

"Can we go now? I want to get this shit over with." I lifted my head up and smiled at her. She was the only person that could make me smile anymore.

"So you will come?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say I would fuckface?" I quickly hugged her tightly. "Ah get your slimy paws off me Black." I released her and stood up.

"Well come on slow poke. I want to get this over as much as you do," I said. We walked out into the woods and began to strip. I had seen Leah naked a bunch of times, but recently I had become mesmerized by her body. I quickly stopped my self from staring and tied my shorts onto the string on my ankle and phased. We both began running in the direction of the Cullen house. She was thinking quietly to herself and I was thinking about how much this little visit was going to suck. Somehow I had defied gravity and broke the imprint. I didn't want to be bound to her anymore and since then I could feel the imprint lessen everyday. It hurt like hell and I wasn't sure if the pain would ever go away.

'_Aw fuck I don't want to do this' _I thought

'_Is the mighty Alpha scared of some little leeches?' _Leah mocked.

'_Hey how about after this we go pay Sam and Emily a visit?' _I shot back. I felt her cringe.

'_Okay, okay I get it. This sucks. If I were you I would tell the little whore off'_

'_You know I can't do that. As much as I want to'_

'_Why hasn't poppa leech found out you know?' _she asked.

'_I haven't gone over there while he has been there. This will be the first time.' _Fuck everything might come out onto the open tonight.

'_Name a song' _Leah commanded.

'_What the fuck are you talking about Clearwater?'_

'_Just name a fucking song, Jacob, and stop being so annoying'_

'_Um "Down" by Jay Sean' _I thought still confused.

'_Okay begin singing it to yourself so by the time we get there it is stuck in your head. That way MindFreak won't be able to read your thoughts'_

'_That is actually a really good thought Lee, thanks' _We both began singing the song to ourselves until we got to the Cullens. We phased and got dressed then made our way up to the porch. A few years ago I would just let myself in, but now I didn't feel enough like family to do that. Instead I rang the doorbell.

"_Baby are you down down down down down," _Leah sang quietly next to me. I threw her a smile.

Alice opened the door with a smile in her face.

"Hey Jacob, Leah! Long time no see. Come in, come in!" she said stepping aside to let us in. I only took four steps into the house. Leah stopped right behind me.

"We can't stay long," I said, my business voice in place. "We just wanted to let you know there have been three vampires running around here and La Push. Just keep an eye out."

"How long have they been around?" Jasper asked.

"We first picked up on their scent two weeks ago. Since then we have picked up on it two more times, yesterday being the last. There have been animal attacks in Seattle again. This may be some of Victoria's old crew."

"But why would they be acting up again after all these years?" Bella asked. I didn't notice her walk into the room. I still hadn't got used to her vampire self. Shit that meant Edward was here. '_Down like her temperature cause to me she zero degrees.'_

"We don't know exactly," Leah answered for me. "We just wanted to warn you guys." Edward and Nessie walked into the room followed by Nahuel. _'Baby are you down down down down down.'_

"Jake!" Nessie shrieked and jumped into my arms. '_Even if the sky is falling down'_

I noticed Edward give me a strange look. '_So come on a fly with me as we make our great escape' _Huh this song was pretty catchy.

"Hey Ness," I said pulling out of her grasp. I nodded towards Edward and Nahuel. '_So baby don't worry you are my only, you won't be lonely' _I saw Leah try to suppress a laugh, and I instantly almost started laughing. Even though this encounter hurt like hell, having Leah near me mad it a little better.

'_Down like she supposed to be, she get down low for me, down like her temperature cause to me she zero degrees'_

"Are they okay?" I heard Bella ask Edward.

"They are singing a song in their minds, well Jacob is. Leah is well, she is being Leah and singing the song as well." he stated looking amused.

"Well," Leah said. "Not that this wasn't super fun, but we better get going right Jake?" she said nudging me.

"Uh yeah we better go." I said looking at Leah trying not to laugh.

"Already, Jake?" Nessie said. "I haven't seen you in ages." Yeah well- _'You'll be my only no need to worry, baby are you down down down'_

"Yeah I got to go check on the pack. I will uh call you later or something," I said as nicely as I could.

"Jacob Black!" she screeched. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I instantly got angry oh I don't know maybe because-

"_I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above" _Leah sang out loud. I looked at her shocked then broke into a smile.

"Yeah sorry Ness, I have been super busy. We will hang out later I promise," I said. Still trying not to laugh at Leah. Nessie must have gotten angry about my little exchange with Leah.

"WHAT SO YOU WOULD RATHER HANG OUT WITH HER THAN ME?" she shouted. Well fuck, at least Leah isn't fucking someone behind my back……oh shit. I glanced at Edward whose eyes widened.

"Listen Renesmee I need to go." I said. I needed to get out of here.

"I thought you loved me Jake," Nessie said, close to tears.

"Don't you dare try and make him feel-" Leah started before I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I shook my head. I didn't care anymore. Ness could screw who she wanted to, I was done pretending. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me, I could do that perfectly fine on my own.

"Jacob, we-" Edward said but I cut him off.

"Listen I came to say what I had to. I will let you guys know if we find anything else. In the mean time keep a look out. Our main priority is La Push now so we won't always have someone patrolling around here." In other words, Poppa Leech, the imprint is broken and I feel like shit, so please keep your daughter from contacting me. Edward's expression looked horrified.

I took Leah's hand and led her outside. We began to make our way into the forest when I heard Edward and Bella come up behind us.

"Jacob stop," Bella said. I turned around. Geez give it a rest guys. You just got rid of the lovesick werewolf, be happy.

"Jacob you know neither of us wanted it to turn out like this," Edward said.

"Like what?" Bella began. "So she is has another boyfriend. She will come back to you Jacob. Its just a fling. She is still your imprint."

"Not anymore," I said coldly. Yeah screwing a guy for six months is just a fling huh. Thanks, best friend, for letting me know about it.

"We wanted to tell you, but we figured it would only last a few weeks tops. We didn't want to upset you" Edward said. Yeah by letting my find out about it through the smell of them having sex all through the house, that was a better way.

"Please don't be upset with us, Jake," Bella said. "We wanted Renesmee to have every normal opportunity she could. We weren't going to stop her from having other men in her life. Its apart of growing up." Yeah okay, cause you screw soooo many other guys while you were pining over the Count over here. Edward glared at me for that remark. Whatever its my mind I can think whatever the hell I want.

"Really guys, I don't give a shit anymore. She can do whatever she wants I guess," I said.

"How can the imprint just be broken like that Jake?" Bella asked. Wow Leah was right, this girl was stupid. I heard Edward hiss and glare between Leah and I. Leah was hiding a smile. She must have been thinking the same thing.

"We stopped loving each other. Ness has someone else, and I have-well I don't know what I have but yeah either way its broken. She doesn't feel like shit like I do, but as long as she is happy that's all that matters I guess."

"Just like that? That easy?" Bella asked.

"No you moron," Leah said angry. "Not that easy! Jacob has been sick for the last four months! Why do you think he doesn't come see your little demon anymore? He hasn't slept in weeks! That little whore ripped his heart out and stomped all over it and you were too busy fucking your popsicle dicked husband to realize it!" Whoa never knew Lee cared so much. Well I guess since I spent all that time at her house it got pretty annoying. I still don't know how she put up with my vomit everywhere.

Bella covered her mouth and looked at me sadness in her eyes. "I am so sorry Jacob."

"Yeah well, its over now. Just let me know if you guys are going to leave or anything. You know as a heads up." I said, trying to numb the pain of losing an imprint.

"We don't plan on leaving," Edward said. "We would like to stay a bit longer if it is okay with the pack." Right your daughter rips my heart out and now you want permission to stay here longer.

"Yeah whatever," I said. With that I took Leah's hand and we walked deep into the forest before phasing and racing each other home.

"I wanted her to end up with him so badly," I heard Bella say. "I didn't want to see him get hurt again."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Jacob would never had ended up with a demon spawn instead he would have ended up with Leah like it was supposed to be. **

Leah's POV

We barely made it to the toilet before Jacob puked his guts out. Great, the puking was starting again. Better break out my rubber gloves and Clorox. I didn't mind helping Jake go through this but I could have done without the constant vomiting.

The first night was the worst, that was the first day we walked into the Cullen so Jake could see his precious demon, and he had somehow managed to convince me to tag along. I be honest I was starting to like Nessie. I saw how happy Jake was around her and I could appreciate her for that. Jacob deserved his happy ending. Well that day was the last time I saw his smile reach his eyes. We walked into that disgusting house only to be slapped in the face by the smell of sex. My initial thought was blonde and the big one were going at it again. Or even Bella and MindFreak. But as much as I wish it was one of them, it wasn't.

"_Whoa, someone was going at it today," Jacob laughed._

"_Oh god I might puke! Remind me why we came her again?"_

"_Ness wants to see you. She thinks you don't like her," he said._

"_Where did she get such an idea," I said sarcastically. He shot me a warning look. The Loch Ness ran towards Jacob and he swept her into a hug. Something wasn't right. I could smell that the moment she was next to me. Jacob noticed too, he put her down and looked at her sternly._

"_Oh Jake guess what!" she cried out. "Nahuel is visiting again!" Just then Nahuel came into the room. My suspicions were confirmed. They both reeked of sex, each other's sex. Jake tensed next to me and began shaking slightly._

"_Oh shit, did you hear that Jake, that sounded like Seth. We better go," I said quickly before grabbing Jacob and shoving him out the door. Once we were far enough away I stopped and turned to him._

"_Jake are you okay?"_

"_She-she is….."_

"_Jacob I am so sorry," I said._

"_She is screwing another guy. We just got together. She-she kissed me yesterday and then……she……screwed."_

_I had never seen him look like this. I was scared. He looked so vulnerable._

"_Jake maybe they just….." I couldn't think of anything._

_He took a few steps back from me and emptied out his stomach. I somehow got him to my house and we stayed near the toilet all night while he cried and threw up blood. I was there with a cool cloth and a glass of water and a shoulder to cry on. I remember well what he was going through. _

It continued like this for weeks. Jacob would go visit Nessie and end up at my house throwing up everywhere. He would never sleep, I would wake up in the middle of the night to find him watching t.v. or just sitting on the couch staring into space. I hated that bitch for doing this to him.

He was done puking his guts out. So I went into my bed room and turned on the television. He usually cleaned up after one of these moments. He knew how I hated the smell of vomit. I heard the shower in the bathroom go on. Jacob practically lived here. Most of his stuff was here and he spent most nights here, sleeping in my old room. When my mom married Charlie Swan she moved into his house and left this house to Seth and I. Seth was seeing some girl in Forks and spent a lot of his time over there. I got up and changed into a baggy shirt and some shorts. Then made myself comfortable under the covers. I changed the channel and saw that "She's The Man" was on. I loved that movie. I laid back and began watching it, laughing at certain parts. My door opened and Jacob made his way into my room and plopped down next to me on the bed. He never came inside here, he usually knocked on the door and waited till I came out.

"Well hello oh mighty Alpha," I said.

"What are you watching?" he asked dully.

"She's the Man" I said.

"This is the second chick flick I found you watching today. What's up with you?" he said faking a laugh. I knew he was trying to forget about Nessie.

"There is nothing else on and I can like whatever movies I want," I said slightly annoyed. "Just because you don't see me as a girl doesn't mean I'm not one."

"I didn't mean it like that Lee," he said. "Trust me I do see you as a girl."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked upset.

I looked at him and for the first time months his smile reached his eyes. He began to lean towards me "Jake what ar-" I was cut off my his warm lips on mine. What the fuck was happening?! I wanted to pull away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew this was just his attempt to forget about Nessie, but I needed this too. Oh fuck it Clearwater, I thought, I haven't got any action in years. I began to respond and Jacob sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I let out a moan. I buried my hands in his short hair as he climbed on top of me. Our tongues began fighting for control, Jacob of course being alpha won and began caressing my tongue with his.

I let all rational thought go out the window. I felt Jacob's hands on my breasts. He roughly grabbed them. He could feel my nipples through the thin material since I was not wearing a bra underneath. He began kissing down my neck, sucking and nipping, making sure to leave a mark. I was busy running my hands all over his toned stomach. He was so sexy. Jacob tried to remove my shirt but instantly got frustrated, he ripped it in two pieces and threw it aside. He immediately took one of my nipples in his mouth while roughly fondling the other. He began licking them like crazy alternating each breast between each lick.

"Mmm Jacob," I moaned.

"You like that Lee?" he said huskily. I threw my hands down his pants and stroked his long shaft. He let out a groan.

"I need you now Leah," he commanded. He ripped off my shorts and panties while I yanked his pants and boxers down. "Oh god Lee you smell so good." He plunged two fingers into my opening, I let out a loud moan. Oh god I hope Seth won't come home anytime soon. My worries were forgotten when he inserted another finger in me. I could feel my orgasm coming when he pulled out his fingers.

"Not yet baby," he said, then sucked my juices off his fingers. I couldn't take it anymore, I flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed his jaw line, down his neck, his toned chest, his gorgeous 8pack, down to his long, thick dick. I licked my lips and kissed the tip of his dick. He let out a growl and I took as much as his in my mouth as I could. I began sucking and bobbing my head up and down. He placed his hand on the back of my head, I quickly slapped it away.

"Oh….god….Leah….that feels soo……..oh fuck……SHIT," he groaned out. He lifted me up and kissed me roughly before flipping us over and positioning himself at my entrance.

"You ready Lee?" he asked. I nodded, unable to think or speak clearly. He plunged into me, I screamed at the sudden contact. It has been a while since I have had sex. He waited until I could get used to his massive size. I nodded my head for him to continue. He started out slowly rocking back and forth into me. I wanted more.

"Harder," I breathed out. "Fuck me harder Jake."

"Anything you want Lee," he said before he began thrusting into me, going as deep as he could. The room was filled with our moans and the sweet sound of our bodies slapping against each other. Jacob was fucking me wild when he roughly turned me over and plunged into me from behind.

"OH….JAKE….I'M…….I'M SOO….CLOSE," I screamed out. It felt incredible. Not even Sam had fucked me like this.

"Oh ……ahh….Leah," he moaned, increasing his pace and slamming into he even harder.

"Cum for me Leah," he commanded. "Come on baby." I felt something building in my stomach. Three more thrusts from Jake and I felt my release.

"OH JACOB," I screamed, clamping down on his dick.

"That's right baby, say my name," he breathed out. He was still slamming into me. I was in heaven. I was still riding out my first orgasm when I felt another one building. He kept slamming into to me when I felt my second release.

"JACOB!"

"LEAH!" He spilled his seed deep inside me. We rode out our moments of ecstasy before he collapsed on top of me. We panted loudly, attempting to catch our breaths. After a few minutes Jacob kissed my neck and rolled off of me. I shuddered at the loss of contact. We laid there in silence.

Now that our moment of passion was over I wondered where we now stood. I figured he would gather his clothes and leave. As much as I wanted to believe that meant more to him, I knew it was just a way for him to forget.

"Leah," he said.

"Yeah," I said quietly. Here it goes. He is going to tell me it meant nothing to him. That he is sorry for using me.

"I don't care she want to be with Nahuel anymore," he stated. Okay well that explains everything, not!

"Um, that's great Jacob," I said sarcastically. I sat up pulling the sheet with me. Before I could stand up he grabbed my arm and brought me down to him.

"I don't care anymore because I want to be with you," he said before kissing me softly. I broke away and looked at him.

"Jacob-" I started.

"Come here," he said pulling me into his arms and resting my head against his chest. "Just lay with me tonight. We will talk all about in the morning. Lets just enjoy the moment ok?"

I wanted answers, but I also wanted this moment to last forever. I sighed against him and made myself comfortable. "Fine," I said defeated. He let out a laugh and kissed the top of my head.

"So," he said picking up the remote. "What is this chick flick movie about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for all the reviews. I love getting them!**

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Leah's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over to try to reach my nightstand but instead hit something hard and warm. Oh shit! Everything from yesterday came back to me. How could I have let myself do something so stupid. I set myself to be hurt again. The moment that little whore was done screwing the male demon, Jake would have no choice but to run back to her. Its my own fucking fault I am so messed up.

I sat up looking for my phone which had stopped ringing. I looked at Jacob who had somehow slept through the ringing. He looked so peaceful and content. Damn, cursed myself. I had been developing feeling for Jacob since I joined his pack, but I knew nothing would happen between us. But here we were naked in my bed while no doubt his soul mate screwed some other guy last night. Why were things so fucked up? I laid back down letting out a annoyed groan.

"Everything okay?" Jacob said turning to me and smiling. God I loved his smile, shut it Clearwater! Just get him out and tell him last night was a mistake.

"Can we talk now?" I asked looking at him and sitting up, pulling the sheet up with me.

"No need to cover yourself, Lee. I have seen and tasted it all," he smirked.

"Jacob, last night shouldn't have happened. You were just upset over Nessie, and I just wanted to feel loved again…. Can we just forget about it and go back to how we were before?" I asked. I felt so used and hurt. If this were a perfect world I would be Jacob's imprint. But I wasn't, Renesmee is or was.

"I don't regret it Lee," he said sitting up and taking my hand in his. "I know you think it was just my attempt at forgetting about Ness, but I swear it wasn't. Leah, you have been here for me. While she was being unfaithful to me, you were there helping me through. How could I not realize you were the better woman for me?"

"Jacob, when she wants you back-"

"I will tell her no."

"It is easier said than done," I said trying to pull my hands out of his grasp but his hold only tightened.

"Leah, look at me," he commanded. I tore my eyes away from my comforter and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Tell me last night meant nothing to you."

I searched is eyes. I saw the worry he had that I would actually say it meant nothing to me. But I knew it did. I had never felt so complete in my life. Deep in my heart I knew I wanted Jacob to hold me every night for the rest of my life.

"Of course it meant something to me Jacob. It was fucking amazing. I loved every moment. But no matter how I feel it doesn't change the fact that you belong with Nessie."

"Come on Leah," he growled. "The girl has been cheating on me for six months. The imprint is broken. I love you now." I stared at him shocked. Did he just say he loved me?

"W-what?" I breathed out. I had to have misheard him.

"I love you. I have for a few weeks now. Since my sickness went away."

I thought he stopped getting sick because he hadn't seen Nessie in a while. I still didn't buy it.

"If that is true why have you been so torn up for the last few months?" I wanted to know.

"Just because I fell in love with you doesn't mean it didn't hurt when Ness rejected me. I had our whole lives planned out and then suddenly it all changed. I felt myself falling in love with you, I used to think about Nessie all the time but suddenly you filled all my thoughts. In my mind I knew I loved you, but my body wouldn't accept it. I had to completely break the imprint before I could be with you. It was broken completely yesterday."

"And when she comes back? You know she is going to come running back to you. Then where does that leave me? I can't go through another Sam situation again Jacob. My heart can't take it," I said looking into his eyes.

"I promise I will never go back to Nessie. The last time I thought about her was when I got to your house last night. Believe me, you have me completely. I know its hard for you Lee, but just trust me. Have faith in me, I can love you how you deserve."

"I want to, Jake, I'm just…….scared," I said. I felt the tears sting my eyes. Get a hold of yourself, Leah! Jacob leaned in and kissed me softly. I immediately melted into his kiss. He pulled me closer to him, then pulled away resting his forehead against mine.

"Trust me, Lee," he said. I couldn't deny him anything. My brain was screaming at me to punch him and throw him out of my house, but my heart was telling me to believe him. I let my heart win and nodded. He kissed me again. "Promise me one thing," he said in between kisses.

"Anything," I breathed out.

"Don't screw other guys while you are with me," he said. I pulled back.

"Way to ruin a moment," I said looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"I'm serious," he said still smiling. I knew he meant what he was saying.

"I am not a whore. You have nothing to worry about," I said rolling my eyes. He smiled brightly and pulled me into him.

He spent the next two hours proving to me he meant everything he had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Leah's POV

After we were done expressing our new found love, Jacob and I took a shower together and then he had to leave to patrol. I was still lightheaded from our intense lovemaking session when he leaving my house. I couldn't help myself but drool at the sight of his upper naked body. He noticed.

"Can't get enough can you?" he smirked kissing my neck.

"Ha you wish," I shot back but leaned my head giving him better access.

"Mmm Lee you smell so good. But I need to go, so I will finish this after my patrol. Better be ready," he purred.

"Just go before I make you late," I warned.

"I love how you want me so badly," he said kissing me. "But don't worry the feeling is mutual." He turned and walked into the woods. Thank God he was patrolling alone right now. I didn't want the rest of the pack to know about our little relationship just yet.

I went back into my house to find Seth eating some cereal in the kitchen. He smirked at me when I walked in. This can't be good.

"Jake leave?" he said casually.

"Yeah he went to patrol," I said. "When did you get in?" Hopefully he hadn't heard anything.

"When you were screwing Jake in the shower," he said. I dropped the bowl I was holding.

"Uh Seth-I- um we-" I stuttered.

"Don't worry Leah, I don't care. Jake told me about his feelings for you a while ago. At first I was pissed since he still had an _imprint_," Seth spat out the word. He hated Nessie and the Cullens for what had happened. He, along with the rest of the pack, hadn't gone to visit them since Jake first found out what was happening. "But after a while I could tell he actually cared about you. He let me know what might be going on here tonight."

"What the fuck, he planned last night?" I asked angry.

"Not really, he said he might tell you how he was feeling. I figured since you haven't got any in a while you would jump his bones as soon as he told you. Obviously I was right."

"Obviously not , pervert, I did no jumping last night," I snapped back.

"Whatever, Lee. I am happy for you guys. It took long enough. You have liked Jake since forever, and he knew you were better for him than that little whore," he said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Nope. Happy actually. Jake will be an awesome brother-in-law."

"Seth you are getting a little ahead of yourself. I am not really sure I want to start a serious relationship with Jacob. He might go back to her," I said quietly.

"Yeah right," Seth laughed. "He cannot stand that bitch anymore. He is happy to be rid of her. Just let yourself be happy, sis. And if he does hurt you, I will murder him, he knows that."

"How did you two hide this from me all this time?" I asked.

"Cause you are completely unobservant. We were able to hide it from you in wolf form, but geez I can't believe you didn't notice seeing how Jake spend every second here with you."

"He needed someone there for him," I argued.

"Yeah and he always came to you," he said.

"I am his Beta."

"Come on Leah. He didn't need help taking down a vampire, he needed help getting over his cheating girlfriend."

"Yeah I guess," I said. It made sense now. I am such a moron for not realizing it.

"Oh by the way your phone has been ringing all morning. Guess you couldn't hear it through all the sex you were having," Seth laughed.

"Shut up you pervert!" I yelled and made my way into my room. I checked my phone to find I had six missed calls from Sam. Oh geez what the fuck does this douche bag want.

Leah's POV

I really didn't want to call him back, but what if he found something about the vampires that have been running around. He would have called Jake though wouldn't have he? Damnit whatever. I found his number and pressed send. It began ringing. I was soooo going to regret this.

"_Leah?!" _he answered after three rings. He sounded distressed. There must be trouble in paradise.

"What do you want?" I said flatly. In other words hurry this up so I can clean up before Jacob comes back. I felt a tinge in my stomach when I thought about Jacob.

"_Its Emily, she really needs someone right now," _he said. Okay Emily and I had not buried out little feud. Sure she had convinced me to be her maid of honor in her stupid stolen wedding, but we were hardly BFFs.

"What do you want me to do about it? Call Rachel or Kim." I told him.

"_She needs someone who will….understand," _he said. What the fuck was he talking about.

"Sam, what is going on? I really don't have time for games right now." Yeah I have a sexy man coming over in a few hours.

"_Lee, I know Emily and I aren't your favorite people in the world," _yeah to say the least. "_But she really needs you. Please come over and see her. Please Leah I beg you. I don't know who else to call." _I let out a sigh.

"Fine I will be there in a little," Ahh I hate you Sam!

"_Oh thank yo-" _I hung up on him. Well this sucks. Maybe I could just not show up. No then he would probably come over here. I showered again, I didn't want Sam to smell Jacob on me. Then got into my car and drove over to Sam and Emily's house. Before I even got out of my car, Sam was outside waiting for me.

"Leah, thank you so much for coming," he said.

"I didn't come for you," I shot back. He cringed and led me into the house to his and Emily's bedroom. I could hear sobs coming from it.

"She has been in there all day," he said. I nodded and walked into the bedroom. Emily was sitting on the bed, crying into a tissue. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey Em, what's wrong?" I asked. Damn Sam for bringing me here. I don't know how to comfort crying people, okay maybe Jacob, but that's different.

"Leah," she cried out. "I feel so helpless."

"Emily what happened?" I asked, genuinely concerned now. She sniffed and dabbed her tears.

"You know how Sam and I have been trying for a baby for quite some time now?" she asked. I nodded, I course I had. The entire reservation knew about how the brilliant Sam Uley and his wonderful wife wanted to have kids. "Well we went to the doctors yesterday and-" she cut off and started crying again.

"And what Em?" I asked rubbing her back.

"I can't have kids!" she cried out. Oh my God! I was completely shocked. Sam and Emily had this perfect life, they were supposed to have perfect kids too.

"Emily, I am so sorry. Isn't there anything you can do to umm fix it?" I asked. Just because I couldn't have kids didn't mean I knew all about the method to make infertile women fertile.

"No," she sniffled. "Fertility treatments are too expensive and the doctor said the chances of them working on me are slim. How can I do this to Sam?" she cried out. What the hell does Sam have to do with this? So there won't be any little Sam Uley's running around, that wasn't so bad.

"Emily, I know its hard but it will be okay. Sam will still love you and you guys will figure something out," I said trying to calm her down. She suddenly stopped sobbing and glared at me. Did I say something wrong?

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT SAM WILL DO? HE NEEDS A WIFE THAT WILL CARRY ON HIS WOLF GENES!" she screamed at me. Whoa what did I do? I didn't even want to come here in the first place. Emily shot up and continued glaring at me. I stood up also.

"Em, just calm down," I pleaded.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! LOOK AT YOU, WALKING IN HERE LIKE YOU CARE. I KNOW YOU ARE THRILLED LEAH. YOU ARE SO HAPPY THAT I AM JUST AS BARREN AS YOU." That hurt. My inability to have kids was a sore subject to me.

"Emily you know I would never want that."

"Stop pretending Leah. You hate me for stealing Sam away from you. This is you dream come true. Are you happy now?" she shouted at me.

"How did you not being able to have kids become my fault?" I shouted back.

"You wished for this, you bitch." she screamed at me.

"Oh yeah Emily because I spend all my fucking time wishing on stars for you and Sam to be unhappy. I am over Sam okay. I have been for years now! I have even fucking found someone else!" I screamed at her. Oh shit, I didn't mean to blurt out that last part.

"You are such a fucking liar Leah," she spat.

"You know what Emily, I don't need this! I don't need to be here. I came here because Sam acted like you needed me, but obviously you only need me here to blame shit on me that is not possibly my fault. I am sorry that this has happened to you. I know it sucks, but I NEVER blamed it on anyone else. You have no right to try and pin this on me."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE AND NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH THEM!" she screamed. I glared at her and began shaking. How dare she? How dare she claim I don't know what it feels like not to be able to give someone children. Sure Jacob and I had only just gotten together today, but doesn't mean I haven't fantasized about a Nessie free world, filled with our children and a little house with a white picket fence. If Jacob and I did manage to make it work we could have that little house, but a bunch of empty bedrooms.

"YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS WITH J-" I stopped myself just in time. "Screw you Emily." I said and walked out of the room. I slammed open the front door and saw Sam standing by my car. He straightened up and looked at me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"SCREW YOU TOO SAM! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AGAIN TO COME TALK TO THAT BITCH. SHE ACTUALLY HAD THE GUTS TO BLAME HER INFERTILITY ON ME!" I screamed at him.

"Leah I am so sorry. I just thought since-"

"What since I was a genetic dead end maybe we would cry together and talk about how life is unfair? I am sorry that this happened to you and Emily, really I am. But I don't need to be blamed for this."

"She is hurting, she didn't mean it."

"Oh sure. Defend her. Whatever Sam, you and your wife LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I jumped into my car and sped away. I could no longer keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I pulled to a stop in front of my house. Seth's car was gone. I allowed my self to break down into sobs. I rested my head against the steering wheel and cried to myself. I hated Emily for blaming this on me. I sat there and cried until I heard my door open and two strong arms pull me out. I immediately leaned against him and cried harder.

"Shh Leah, its okay baby." Jacob said stroking my hair. "Everything will be okay. I am here now."

I hugged him tighter to me and somehow found all the comfort I needed in his words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly, I own nothing. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who was a genius until that train wreck of a book known as Breaking Dawn.**

Leah's POV

We were now in my room, naked, and going at it like rabbits. I am not entirely sure how him comforting me turned into him fucking me, but I wasn't complaining. He was thrusting deep into me and I could feel my release coming.

"God Jake I am so close," I breathed out. He quickened his pace and slammed into me harder. Where did he learn to fuck like this?! One of his hands found my breast and he began teasing my nipples with his fingers. I loved his touch and how it made me feel. He flicked my nipple one more time and I came.

"Jacob!" I moaned out.

"Leah," he groaned and I felt his hot warm seed begin to fill me up. We rode out the rest of our orgasms before he plopped down next to me.

"That was amazing," he panted.

"Yeah," was all I could say. It was more than amazing it was fucking incredible!

"You are amazing too Lee," he said looking at me. "So are you going to tell me what brought on this waterworks turned sex session." That's right I still hadn't told him. Actually we had hardly talked since he got me out of the car. I snuggled into his chest.

"Just the universe blaming shit on me again," I stated.

"That doesn't really narrow it down, babe."

"Sam called me after you left to come talk to Emily. Apparently she had some sort of breakdown that only I could help her with. So me being the incredible caring person I was went over there," I started. He was looking at me and nodded his head to continue. "Well I get there and Emily is in her room crying like a mad woman. I ask her what's wrong and she tells me she went to the doctors yesterday.." I broke off. It was harder reliving this than I thought it would be.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, well kind of. She found out she can't have babies. I tried to calm her down and then she blows up and me saying its all my fault," I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Damn why am I crying. Who gives a shit what Emily thinks.

"How could that possibly be your fault?" Jacob asked stroking my hair.

"I dunno. She screamed at me that I don't know what she is going through. I swear I almost scarred the other half of her face. I ran out of there as quick as I could. Its been almost nine years since Sam and I but still people look at me like I can't get over it. Fuck, I was the maid of honor in their mediocre wedding!"

"People don't think you are still hung on Sam, Lee. They just wonder why you haven't moved on," he said. "But once we go public we can set them all straight."

"Go public?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. What did you think I want to have our entire relationship in your room? Yeah I can guarantee we will be spending a lot of long steamy hours in here, but I would like to take you out still," he laughed.

"Its too soon, Jake. You just ended it with Nessie yesterday."

"Yeah but I have been having feelings for you for a while now. The imprint is broken completely now. So there is no reason for me to hide my feelings anymore."

"Yeah, but what if something does happen. What if somehow you end up back with her? Then I will be the girl who was dumped again. I don't want that. I trust you that you won't go back to her but can we just wait a while till we let everyone else know about.." I waved a hand between us "this, whatever it is." Jacob kissed me softly.

"Fine, babe, whatever you want. I don't want to rush you into anything," he said kissing me again. "Oh and this," he said waving a hand in between us, "This is a relationship. You are my girlfriend now. Just making it clear, in the past there has been some confusion." he laughed.

"Do you realize you are making jokes about the thing that put you in depression and constant vomit mode for six months?" I asked.

"I know, but all that seems somewhat insignificant now," he said. "Whatever I felt like I was missing with Ness, I have found with you. Remind me to thank her and Nahuel if we ever see them again." He let out a cold laugh. He wasn't completely over it, no matter what he says. I know him better than that.

"Hey I never said I was in love with you or anything. For all you know I could just be using you for sex," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"Sure, sure Lee," he said. "And its perfectly fine to use your boyfriend for sex."

"I never agreed to be your girlfriend," I said back. "As I recall you never asked."

Jacob sat up brining me with him. "Leah Clearwater, will you go steady with me?" he said trying to maintain a serious look on his face.

"What is this the 1950's?" I laughed at him. He broke into a laugh too.

"Just agree to it. I know you want it as much as I do. Don't make me Alpha command you," he joked.

"Fine I will be your girlfriend, on a trial run bases," I said back, laying back down.

"Good," he said. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to screw my girlfriend." he laughed. I barely got out a giggle before his lips crashed on to mine and he proceeded to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly, I own nothing. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who was a genius until that train wreck of a book known as Breaking Dawn.**

Leah's POV

It has been two months since I had agreed to be Jacob's girlfriend. Everything was going smoothly, too smoothly if you asked me. We were still in secrecy mode, and I was happy about that. I didn't want any people sticking their huge ass noses in my business. Of course being werewolves we couldn't keep our relationship as secret as I would have liked. Besides Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady knew about us. Thankfully Jake had managed to keep Paul, Jared, and Sam patrolling together. Sam being the arrogant bastard he was, has a hard time accepting that Jacob is Alpha and always makes it hard when he and Jacob are phased at the same time. Jacob, who isn't a control freak bastard, let Sam control Paul and Jared, who along with Sam only phase about once a week now. I was surprised they weren't talking about how Jacob practically lived at my house. I guess they still thought he was pining over the Loch Ness. Speaking of whom, was constantly calling and texting Jake. It was hard for him at first to ignore his calls, which is expected, but he is strong and now doesn't even think twice before silencing her calls. I would never had bought that he was completely over her if I wasn't allowed into his mind. There were nights when it would be just us two and we could think about anything we wanted. Sometimes Jacob would torture me and think about our last intimate session, but other times he would think about the last couple of months. About how much Nessie had hurt him and how I was the only one he thought he could turn to. Sometimes when he thought I wasn't paying attention I would see the inner battle he had with himself before he confessed his feeling to me. He was torn in two about what to do. Half of him wanted to stay near her until she was over Nahuel, but the other half knew he could never love her the same way. He wanted to be free to move on, but a part of him wouldn't let him. He was internally fighting the imprint, which I guess contributed a lot to his sickness. It was like he was going through withdrawals. He considered me his motivation to get through it. It wasn't until the last time he saw her that day at the Cullen's when he saw how much they both had changed. That day he was completely free from her.

She being the selfish spawn fucking bitch she was waited a whole two weeks before even trying to contact Jacob. He may have been trying to convince me he was over her, but I had noticed him checking his phone a lot. I couldn't blame him though, even I expected an apology to come from her sooner. But it came two weeks late, and it wasn't the exact apology Jacob was expecting.

_We were laying on my bed after a long night of patrols. Thankfully we had not picked up on the other leeches scent for two weeks. We were both almost asleep when his phone began ringing. _

"_Ah who the fuck is calling at this hour?" I demanded. Jacob let at a groan and dug his phone out of his pocket, he didn't bother looking at the caller id. _

"_Hello?" he said tiredly. _

"_Jake?" I could hear her voice on the other line. We both immediately sat up. Jacob looked at me completely confused. _

"_Talk to her" I mouthed at him. He shook his head like a child. "Do it" I mouthed back. He rolled his eyes._

"_Jake are you still there?" she said again. _

"_Yeah uh hey Renesmee," he said flatly._

"_I am sorry I called so late, its just Nahuel just left and I needed someone to talk to," she said. That stupid bitch had a lot of nerve bringing up that other demon. I saw Jacob cringe at Nahuel's name. _

"_So you immediately thought to call me?" Jacob said annoyed. I gave him a thumbs up. Its about time he let that little bitch have it._

"_Jacob I know this situation is complicated, but Nahuel and I were just having some fun. I always was going to go back to you when-when…"_

"_When you were done screwing him?" he said coldly._

"_It was never like that. Its not like you weren't with other girls while you were waiting for me to grow up," she snapped back. This slut had no right talking to him like that. I swear I wanted to rip her half leech head off._

"_First of all Nessie, no I wasn't with other girls while I was waiting for you, and secondly we had gotten together the night you first….slept.. With Nahuel." Wait so if he was never with other girls, does that mean I was his first time? I knew he was a virgin when he first imprinted on Nessie, but I had expected him to kill the time some way. I would have to ask him about that._

"_Well Nahuel and I are over now Jacob, so we can work things out now." Was this slut serious?_

"_Sorry Ness, but I don't think we can. Did you really think I would just wait while you were another man?"_

"_I AM YOUR IMPRINT, Jacob," she said coldly. Bella and Edward should win worst parents of the year for raising such a selfish, spoiled little brat. _

"_Not anymore Ness. It was broken. Maybe if you weren't so busy with Nahuel you would have noticed."_

"_Don't be mad some other guy had the balls to put the moves on me before you did. Maybe if you had quit treating me like a child I wouldn't have had to find someone else!" she shouted. How dare she insult Jacob's balls?! I happen to know they were very big and nice…….. And another thing, you can't blame a guy for treating you like a child when he was there the day you were born!_

"_Do you love him, Ness?" Jacob asked. His question surprised me. _

"_I don't know. Maybe." she said._

"_Then why did you let him leave?" he asked._

"_I didn't, I begged him to stay and he-" AHAHAHAHAHA that bitch walked into that one. I almost blew my cover and laughed out loud. Jacob although didn't look as pleased as I did about her little slip._

"_I won't be anyone's second best, Ness." Finally Jacob was realizing he was better than that! Ha take that demon spawn! Take that stupid whore Bella!_

"_You didn't have a problem being my mom's second best when she was obviously in love with my dad," she snapped back._

"_OH YOU STUPID WHORE-" I shouted out then immediately covered my mouth. Jacob looked at me with an eyebrow raised, an amused look on his face. Well at least he wasn't mad._

"_Was that Leah? Jacob what the hell are you doing with Leah right now?" Jacob now muted the phone and was laughing uncontrollably. What the hell got into him._

"_Jacob Black, answer me right now! What are you doing with HER?!" Jacob laughed even more at this and I began to join in on the laughter. Nessie kept screaming for him to answer her back, but we were to busy laughing, so she hung up._

"_Geez Leah couldn't even keep your big mouth shut for five minutes," he said between laughs. He then reached over and kissed me._

Jacob hardly thought about her anymore. My worries of him leaving me were lessening everyday, but I still had times where I would freak out. Another difficulty in my life was the ever present Sam and Emily. Word had gotten out about their misfortunate and I swear I would be walking through town and people would point at me and say "That's the witch who ruined Sam and Emily Uley" I was waiting for someone to show up at my house with pitchforks and fire. Unlike Renesmee, Emily never even tried to give a fake apology. If I would run into her somewhere she would glare at me and continue on. I really didn't want to give a shit what she thought, but I couldn't help myself. Sure I hoped Sam would be miserable, but after a while I had accepted the fact they were together and I did want them to be happy. Emily wasn't just making my life miserable, Sam seemed to also be getting some blame. He would walk around like a zombie. He looked like he never slept, so it was a huge surprise when he came to my house looking for Jacob to ask for more patrols.

It was a Saturday and thankfully that morning Jacob and I had decided to shower, separately, before going out to have breakfast. I was in the kitchen making eggs, which is about all I can make, when the doorbell rang. Jacob was still in the shower and Seth was asleep still.

"Fuck," I cursed turning off the stove. I went to the front door and opened it to see Sam standing there in wrinkled clothes and huge bags under his eyes.

"Uh hey," I said, not sure how to address him.

"Hey, is Jacob here? I noticed his car outside."

"Yeah, he is um in the shower. I will go see if he is done," I said shutting the door in his face. I was not about to let my stupid ex in my house while my new secret boyfriend was naked in my bathroom. I walked into my room to find Jacob in only a towel looking for something to wear. I almost jumped him at the sight of his dripping body, but I had to remind myself Sam was right outside.

"Jake, Sam is outside. He wants to talk to you."

"Why?" he asked meanly. Sam was not his favorite person either.

"No idea, I am not your secretary."

"Hmm into role playing are we," he smirked at me.

"Shut up and get dressed so you can get that bastard off my property."

Jacob threw on some clothes and met me in the living room.

"You didn't let him in?" he asked smiling. I ignored him and opened to door for Sam to come in. He walked right in and sat on the couch. I almost said something before I caught Jacob's warning look.

"Wassup Sam?" Jake said taking a seat next to him.

"I want to patrol more. I don't like just sitting around and waiting for something to happen. Something is going on. We haven't had vampires running around here in years. I don't believe you are taking this situation as serious as you should be. You should be ordering more patr-"

"I know exactly what I should be doing Sam." Jacob snapped back at him. Yeah baby tell that prick off!

"Do you? Because having Paul, Jared, and I only patrol once a week is not a great idea."

"You all have other priorities."

"Well I do not, and I never will. So I want more patrols. I need to know we are being protected at all times."

"Sam, that is my job to worry. And we are being protected at all times. Right now Collin and Brady are patrolling. I have everything under control," Jacob said calmly.

"Collin and Brady?! You are trusting out lives with Collin and Brady?"

"They are good members. They know what they are doing." Jacob suddenly became angry. He considered everyone in the pack trustworthy. He believed we had nothing if we didn't trust each other.

"You and I should be out there with them at all times!" Sam argued.

"You?" I butted in. "What the hell do you have to do with anything? Jacob is Alpha and I am Beta. You have no right."

"That is another thing I wanted to speak to you about," Sam said turning away from me to Jacob. "I know you and Leah have somewhat of a bond since she was the first one to join your runaway pack all those years ago. But now don't you think you should appoint Beta someone more….qualified? " Jacob growled at this.

"What the fuck do you mean more qualified you dickhead?" I shouted at him.

"Leah you are-" Sam started.

"Completely qualified. Listen Sam you have no right coming in here telling me how to run MY pack. It was your idea for the packs to join again and your idea for me to take over as Alpha. So don't you dare come in here and insult my decisions and my Beta."

I felt a surge of pride that Jacob had such faith in me.

"If you would just think about-"

"I will consider scheduling more patrols. In the mean time go home to your wife," Jacob commanded. Sam was the only person Jake had no problem using the Alpha command on.

"Fine," Sam said turning around. He walked towards the door before turning back around, as if he had a second thought.

"Why are you always here Jacob?" he asked. Oh the nerve of this jackass!

"You have no right asking that," I said to him.

"I heard about what happened with Renesmee, and Jacob you can't break and imprint. As much as you would like to believe it is broken it is impossible to do," Sam stated. I felt myself getting angry.

"What happens with Jacob and-and _her _is none of your business Sam!" I screamed at him.

"Why are you reacting like this Leah?" he asked surprised by my outburst. Understanding washed into his eyes, it then turned to disgust. "Surely you don't believe Jacob is here for you."

"HOW DARE YOU-" I started.

"Leah stop," Jacob snarled. "Sam you need to leave. And don't you EVER come into _my girlfriend's _house and insult her again."

Both Sam and I looked at Jacob with pure shock on our faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Jacob's POV

I was so sick of Sam acting like he owned everything. It was one fucking thing to talk to me about the pack like he was still in charge but when he talked to Leah, MY Leah, like that I couldn't take it. I figured she would be pissed I brought our relationship out into the open like this, judging by the look on her face I was right, but I didn't give a shit. I was done pretending. I was in love with Leah. Real love, not that stupid infatuation I had with Bella or that pussy imprint love I had felt for Renesmee. No this was real, actual love. And for the first time in my life I felt loved back. Leah had not yet told me she loved me, but I could tell just by the way she looked at me. And I wasn't going to sit here and let Sam talk to her like this. I knew perfectly well that Leah could handle herself, but it still didn't stop me from intervening. Sam's eyes were black, and he began shaking uncontrollably.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" he demanded. I actually found his reaction a bit amusing, apparently so did Leah.

"He said I was his girlfriend, dipshit. Which, since your peanut brain can't comprehend it, means he is my boyfriend. He has been for over two months now," she bit back. I felt a surge of happiness rush over me. She was finally admitting we were together.

"Sam, do not phase in this house," I commanded. Leah would kill me and him if we got into a huge fight in her house. Sam's shaking eased a little bit. But his eyes remained black.

"How can you do this to her Jacob? You have a imprint. I am not going to stand here while you hurt her again," he shouted. God, I wish everyone would quit bringing up Nessie. Yeah so she was my imprint. I fought against it, it hurt like hell, I literally wanted to die. But now I know I belong with Leah. She has always been there for me. When Bella chose Edward over me, Leah was there. When Nessie screwed Nahuel, Leah was there. Imprint or not, I am not leaving Leah.

"I love Leah, not Renesmee." I told him.

"NO," he screamed. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER." He grabbed Leah by her arm and yanked her to him. Leah was strong, but Sam was bigger and stronger. I could see her struggling against his grasp, he must have had a tight hold on her because I could see the pain in her eyes. I began shaking violently.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." I commanded. If he didn't let her go in two second I was going to phase. He reluctantly released the grasp on her arm. I could tell her arm would bruise later. I was having a hard time keeping my calm. I was about to phase when I saw Leah's fist make contact with Sam's nose, breaking it. His hands came up to his nose and I saw the blood seeping through his fingers. That's my girl.

"You bastard! Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on me again," she screamed at him before coming to my side. I reflexively stepped in front of her.

"Get out no-" I was cut off by the sound of Collin's howl. Oh shit. "Leah, go find Collin. Sam go with her." I didn't want to leave him alone with her, but I had to alert the rest of the pack. "I will get the rest of the pack and meet you there."

Leah was already out the door stripping her clothes, Sam trailing behind her. I guess his nose had healed. I turned around to find Seth running out of his room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Collin must have picked up on a leech scent. Listen get the rest of the pack and hurry," I commanded before I was out the door, yanking off my shorts, and phasing.

Leah's POV

Shit, shit, shit!

'_Collin what happened?' _I asked.

"_Leeches, three of them. Near the south border," _he said.

'_Brady where are you?' _I asked.

'_About half way there. Where are you?'_

'_Almost there. Jacob is getting the rest of the pack. Collin try and hold their trail as long as you can. We are on our way.'_

Sam and I ran as fast as we could towards Collin who was busy trailing the bloodsuckers.

We were almost halfway there.

'_Do you realize how reckless you are being Leah?'_

'_Shut the fuck up Sam, this is not the time or place to talk about it'_

'_Fine but we will have this discussion later.'_

I felt Jacob phase and I instantly relaxed.

'_What is going on?' _he asked.

'_Collin is trailing three leeches near the south border. Brady should be with him now.'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_About ¾ there. Where is everyone else?'_

'_Here,' _Quil announced.

'_Reporting for duty,' _said Embry

'_What is going on?' _Jared phased in.

'_I'm here' _Seth exclaimed.

'_What is going on? I was sleeping.' _complained Paul.

'_Great the whole pack is here! Just like old times,' _I thought.

'_Still a bitch I see Leah,' _Paul thought back.

'_No just when you are around,' _I shot back. I cannot stand Paul.

'_Feeling is mutual Lee,' _he thought.

'_This is not the time for this,' _Jacob commanded. _'Jared, Paul and Seth head north of the South border in case the leeches make a run for it. Embry, Sam and Leah go south of it. Quil you and me will head straight for Collin and Brady. Everyone stay near one another'_

'_Jacob I think it is better if we-'_

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP SAM!' _Jacob and I thought together. We followed Jacobs instructions and immediately caved in on the leeches. Collin and Brady we already taking down one. The other two headed off in different directions. I immediately picked up the scent of one and busted into a full on sprint.

'_Fucken leech where are you' _I thought. I was running fast when I felt a blow to the side of me. I slammed into a tree and came eye to eye with a pair of blood red eyes. I immediately lunged at him. Closing my jaws around his arm. He shook me off just as Embry jumped up on him, Sam came around and ripped off his right leg. I jumped up and locked my jaws around his neck, desperately trying to pull his head off. This leech was strong he swiftly pulled off Sam, Embry and I and lunged for me since I was in front of him. He crashed into me and I began biting and ripping at every piece of him. He grabbed hold of one of my legs and easily snapped it. I let out a howl of pain. I could barely breathe though the pain, but I kept fighting. Embry and Sam were ripping at him as well now. I made my way out of his grasp and limped a few steps away before the pain became too much. I looked over to see that they had already ripped him up and were now lighting him on fire. I could feel Jacob taking down another leech with Collin and Brady, he had just ripped off the head.

I could tell I was covered in cuts. Blood was leaking from my head from when he had slammed me against the tree. I began helping throw his remains into the fire. Finally all the pieces were gone.

'_Lee, is the leech taken care of?' _Jacob asked.

'_Yeah captain,'_

'_Seth, what about you?'_

'_In the process of burning him now' _Seth answered back.

I began making my way towards Jacob when suddenly I felt a major blow to my side. I could feel hands ripping and tearing at my fur. I desperately tried to fight back but this force was too strong. Rock hard hands made contact with my face. And the beating stopped.

"We will be back, dog. We will have our revenge." the red-eyed leech said before she turned and sprinted off into the forest. Sam and Embry immediately followed her. I tried to get up but an immense pain surged through my body. I was forced to lay back down.

'_Leah? Leah? Are you okay? Lee?' _Jacob's panicked voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Leah's POV

I woke up with an immense headache. I opened my eyes and it took a while before my vision adjusted. The first thing I saw was Jacob sprawled out next to me, his hand gently around my waist. I then noticed we were at his house, in his tiny room. I tried to sit up but it felt like every bone in my body was sore. I let out a yelp at the pain. Jacob's eyes instantly opened.

"Lee are you awake?" he asked concerned.

"Ugh yeah. What the fuck happened?" I asked trying hard to ignore the pain in my head.

"You were attacked by a leech. You were cut up pretty badly and your leg was broken. Thank god we got you to phase back before you completely blacked out," he said, sadness in his voice. I looked up at him. He looked like he had gone through hell. I then noticed it was dark outside.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A while. You would come back into conscious every once in a while, mainly screaming that if we took you to doctor leech you will personally cut off our dicks," he laughed.

"Hmm I don't remember that. What happened to the leech that got me?" Jacob's eyes turned black.

"She got away, but don't worry Lee, we will find her."

"Jake she threatened me. She said she will have her revenge," I remembered.

"Yeah we have been discussing it for hours now. I think we have to meet with the Cullen's and see if the fairy leech can see anything, the pack doesn't want to get them involved" he said obviously not pleased about having to ask the Cullen's for help either. I tried sitting up this time actually managing to sit up all the way before the pain pulsed through my body.

"SHIT," I cried out. Jacob gently grabbed me and rested my upper body against his chest. I instantly felt better in his arms.

"Stop pushing yourself Lee. You were beat up pretty badly."

"Psh whatever. You should have seen the other guy," I attempted at a joke.

"It's not funny Leah. You have no idea how scared I was. I never ran so fast in my life," he said a serious tone in his voice.

"Come on Jake I have been beaten loads of times," I said back.

"Never this severe. What were you thinking straying away from Embry and Sam?" he said suddenly angry.

"I don't know. They said there were only three leeches so I figured the coast was clear. Chill out Jake, its not like I died or something." Jacob released me and jumped off the bed, shaking slightly. He began pacing the room, anger in his eyes.

"What if you did Leah?" he demanded. "Do you have any idea what I would have gone through if I lost you? What if that bitch actually decided to kill you? You were already hurt from taking down the other one. It not just about you anymore Leah, you need to think about me too now!" His fists were clenched into tight balls, and his shaking became a little more violent.

"Jacob, calm down okay. I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," I said. I couldn't move my leg to stand up, it was still too sore. I reached out my hand to grasp his and pulled him to me. "Everything is okay Jacob."

"Leah I can't- I won't lose you," he said looking into my eyes. All the anger was gone from them, it was replaced by pure desperation.

"I know," I said cupping his face with my hands. I knew I would have to be more careful about what I do, I did not want another scolding from Jacob.

I kissed him lightly and laid back down. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At Sam's. Thinking about what to do," he said still sitting by me.

"Why aren't you over there?" I wanted to know. Stupid Sam was probably turning the back against Jake as we speak.

"I wasn't going to leave you Lee," he said.

"Its your duty-"

"You are more important. They will fill me in. No worries. I left Seth in charge."

"I want to go over there now," I said. No way in hell was Sam deciding things about Jacob and mine's pack without us there.

"Leah you should really rest. You are healed but you have got to be sore still."

"No I want to go over there," I demanded. I ignored the pain and got myself to my feet. The moment I stood up I felt dizzy. Jacob was right there to steady me.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," he said.

"Shut up and help me over there," I said. Jacob let out a sigh and reluctantly helped me to the front door and into his car.

We were on the way there when Jacob spoke up.

"So everyone knows about us now," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"WHAT?"

"Sam threw a fit once we got you to my house. Everyone was there. He was angry that I told them to leave. He wanted to stay till you woke up, but I figured you would be even more pissed if he was there so I told him to leave and he began screaming that I have no right dating you."

"On a scale from one to ten how mad was he?" I asked amused. Serves stupid Sam right.

"Like an twenty. Jared pulled him outside before he could phase. About that umm Jared and Paul aren't exactly thrilled about us either. Paul because he thinks it will impact the pack and Jared cause of the whole imprinting thing." His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I don't give a shit what they think." I said. "Do you?"

"Hell no," he said flashing me one of his brilliant smiles. "I love you Lee." he said. We hadn't officially declared our love out loud, but I knew I loved him back. Stupid love, getting me into their stupid grasp again. Oh what the hell.

"I love you too, Jake," I said. He looked at me with the biggest grin on his face. We got to Sam's house and he pulled me into a rough kiss I welcomed it but winced a little.

"Oh shit sorry Lee I forgot," he said pulling away.

"Its okay, I liked it," I said. Jacob helped me out of the car and I insisted on walking myself to the house. I wasn't going to be treated like a porcelain doll around the pack. Amazingly the soreness was not as bad anymore. We got to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Well here goes nothing," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Leah's POV

Paul opened the door and narrowed is eyes at Jacob and I. He and Jacob locked eyes and glared at each other for a moment before Paul stepped aside. Just as I guessed the pack was sitting in the couches while Sam stood in the center. Seth was off to the side obviously relieved we showed up. Sam looked angry Jacob had shown up but the anger changed to concern the moment he spotted me.

"Lee Lee what are you doing here? You should be resting." he said. Was he serious 'Lee Lee' he hadn't called me that since he laid eyes on Emily. Speaking of whom where was she.

"Don't worry about me Sam. I am perfectly fine. What have you been discussing?" I asked Seth.

"Nothing really," he said glaring at Sam. "Some people think power is more important than safety." Sam glared back at Seth.

"I was only saying maybe we should reconsider the structure of the pack," Sam said.

"Jacob is doing a great job as Alpha, Sam," Quil spat out.

"Better than you ever were," Embry said.

"What is going on Sam?" Jacob snarled. "Trying to turn my pack against me?"

"Jacob, considering your current.." he looked at me. "…situation, I am not sure you are fit to run the pack. Especially if you cannot honor the roles that come with being a shape shifter."

"Roles? Situation? What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You and Jacob," Paul said in a 'duh' voice. "Jake already has a imprint. He is dishonoring the pack by abandoning her."

"What in the fuck does Jacob's personal life have to do with him running the pack? We have been safe for the last five years under his rule," I snapped back.

"Yes, while Jacob was honoring his duties and was with Renesmee," Sam said.

"Is this really about Renesmee? Or is it about how I suddenly have the life you once wanted? I am Alpha and I have Leah," Jacob smirked at Sam. I was surprised he wasn't more angry.

"You have an imprint! How can you possibly be playing Leah like this. And Leah, how can you be setting yourself to be hurt again," he asked.

"Jacob broke the imprint, Sam. Get over it."

"I don't see how Jacob and my sister's relationship has anything to do with us. So what they are dating. They both still went out there and put their lives at risk to protect our people. Jacob's commands worked and we killed the leeches." Seth said.

"One got away still," Jared input. "Leah was too focused on getting to Jacob she wasn't aware of her surroundings."

"Screw you Jared," Embry bit back. "That leech snuck up on her and you know it. Leah put up one hell of a fight. Don't you dare say she didn't put up a hell of a fight." Embry, Quil, Seth and I were like family since we first joined Jacob's pack. Still I was shocked Embry stuck up for me.

"Yeah and what the hell do you know? You, Paul, and Sam hardly phase anymore. We are the ones patrolling all the time, you have no right to come in here and make claims like that," Quil said.

"Sam it was your idea for me to become Alpha, it is also my birth right. I do not appreciate you trying to turn my pack against me," Jacob growled. "And my relationship with Leah is none of your business."

"If you think I am going to sit here while Leah gets hurt again, you are crazy," Sam growled back.

"Fuck you Sam, Jacob is nothing like you. He doesn't try to control me or anyone else. He lets me think for myself and he is honest about his feelings. And of course he is way better in bed than you ever were," I shouted at him. Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Embry all tried to hid a smile when they saw the look on Sam's face. "Besides why do you even care who I am seeing? You have Emily. Sam just leave me alone so I can be happy."

"Happy until the half leech asks for him back. You don't know how strong the bond of an imprint is Lee. He won't be able to deny her," Jared said.

"Renesmee is no longer my imprint alright. And Jared, I imagine if Kim screwed another guy for six months I would think you wouldn't feel so strongly about her."

"ALL OF YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!! WHO I CHOOSE TO DATE IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!" I screamed.

"Leah, its just-" Sam started.

"THERE WILL BE NO MORE DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS." Jacob commanded. "Now Quil and Embry if you would please go patrol, I will join you in a moment. I understand all of your protest about getting the Cullen's involved and for the moment I will honor those requests. We will keep a sharp eye open and look out for any abnormal activity. If we do find anything else we will be forced to ask the Cullen's what they think. Further more if anyone has a problem with the way I run things I suggest you come to me with those complaints. This is not a time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Jacob I am just concerned-"

"Sam you wanted more patrols, here they are 2 A.M. until dawn every weekday. This meeting is over, I will contact you all if there is any further information." Jacob said before taking my hand and leading me outside. Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady followed close behind us.

"God I can't stand those guys," Quil said.

"Great comeback about how awful you and Sam's sex life was, Lee. His face was priceless," Embry laughed.

"Ugh sorry guys but can we not talk about my sister's sex life? Thanks." Seth said.

"I second that notion," I said. I looked at Jacob who looked worried. "Jake relax, them three can't do anything."

"Yeah man you have nothing to worry about," Brady said. Jake smiled at us.

"Thanks guys, I just hate how Sam always has to be in control. Collin and Brady good work today," he said. They both instantly looked pleased. We began to go our separate ways and soon only Jacob and I were left.

"They are not coming between us," he said pulling me into his arms. "No one will."

"I know," I said before kissing him. "You better go."

"I will come to your place later okay," he said kissing me again. "I have a lot of pent up emotions only you can help me let out." He nipped at my ear. My soreness was almost completely gone now.

"Can't wait," I said. He released me and ran into the forest. That man was going to drive me mad.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight =( unfortunately. **

Leah's POV

Somehow another two months had passed. Everything was going on so quickly. Jacob has us all running double patrols, but we had not picked up on any new vamps scent. Jacob and I were tired all the time now and were forced to cut down our sex sessions to only about four times a day. Jacob was stressed out like crazy. Sam was constantly bugging him about every decision he made and he was starting to lose his patience with him. Apparently Emily had been visiting her mother a lot and wasn't home as often as Sam would have liked. This inability to have children was driving a huge stick through their once perfect marriage. But while Sam and Emily's relationship crumbled, Jacob and mine's grew stronger. We could barely keep our hands off each other, and despite the glares we would get whenever we were out, we hardly noticed them. We found it hard to fall asleep with out the other there and whenever we weren't separated by patrols or Jake's work as a mechanic at the local garage, we were together.

Today while Jake was at work, I decided to do some grocery shopping. My father had put money away for Seth and I so we each had a small amount of money. At Jake's request I put off getting a job. He wanted me to be available when he was not.

I got into my car and drove to the grocery store. I was in the produce section when I heard a cough behind me, I turned around to find Emily and Kim in front of the carrots. Each had their carts filled with food and in Kim's cart was her and Jared's three year old, Bree.

"Oh hello Leah," Kim said, not sounding pleased to see me at all.

"Hello Kim," I said in the same tone. Did she finally get the guts to leave Jared's shadow.

"Shopping for the boys I see," Emily said. "Hmm they don't care for bananas much." she said eying the bananas in my cart. Really? She is commenting on what I am buying. Its fruit. Just fruit. She must be pissed that the guys come to my house looking for a meal now, hey it wasn't my fault she was never around anymore. She can have those bottomless pits back.

"Yeah the bananas are for me," I said.

"So I heard you and Jacob are together now," Emily said.

"Yep," I said eyeing the potatoes. How the hell do you pick potatoes. They all smell like dirt.

"Hmm that's strange the elders are allowing this," Emily continued. She is just like Sam!

"And why is that, cuz?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well he does have an imprint," the stupid imprint thing was everyone's argument. If he really was still bound to Nessie I doubt he could go four months without seeing her and without thinking about her.

"Its not a concern of ours," I replied back. "Bitch," I said under my breath. I picked up a bag of potatoes. Kim eyed the bag I lifted. Well sue me bitch, I don't know how to choose potatoes, I should be thrown in jail!

"Well also," Emily said leaning into me. "We are all aware of your little um you know….problem. And since Sam and I are unable to have children I highly doubt the elders are going to allow Jacob, Ephraim's heir, to have a relationship with a woman who has the same problem."

I looked at her horrified. I couldn't tell if Sam put her up to this or if she was acting on her own. Shit they probably came up with this together in their basement, writing out each part of their evil plan on their chalk board then letting out a crackling laugh when they finished.

"It's not really any of their business. Besides Billy and my mother are on the council and they are _ecstatic _that Jake and I are together," I snapped back. Ha take that bitch!! It was true though. My mom had always loved Jake, and Billy was always like a second father to me. Billy was still going strong, I knew he was holding out for Jake's kids. Rachel and Paul had a son, Danny, who was a miniature Paul and always teased Billy for being in a wheel chair.

"Yes I am sure they are, but you know the elders. If you do manage to tear Jacob away from his _soul mate _I do not believe they will allow this relationship to continue. Jacob has a duty to his people," she smiled sweetly at me. How I wanted to wipe that smile off her scarred face.

"Jake and I have only been together for four months, _Emily_, we haven't thought about that," I said truthfully. I honestly hadn't thought about how this will impact the tribe.

"Yes, well, just so you have a heads up Sam has brought this situation up with the counsel. You know just to be on the safe side. Sam is always thinking about what's best for his people," she sighed. I suddenly felt an awful feeling in my stomach. Pure rage and shock shook my body. I could see the news reports now "Extra, extra read all about it Giant She-Wolf attacks Scarred Woman in Produce Section of Local Grocery Store".

"Um… excuse me," I breathed out, I could feel bile rising in my throat as I abandoned my cart and ran to the restroom. I slammed the stall door shut and threw up. Great now I was throwing up! I finished puking the rest of my breakfast up and cleaned myself up as much as I could. Thankfully I had some mints in my pocket and I shoved all of them into my mouth. I then made my way back out to my cart, which was thankfully right where I left it. Emily and Kim were no where to be seen. Why are people so against me being happy? Well fuck them! Jacob told me he doesn't care about having kids, so I am sure he will tell the counsel to fuck themselves. 'Calm down,' I thought as I felt myself get nauseated again. I quickly finished my shopping and rushed home to brush my teeth and jump in the nice, relaxing shower.

I had begun to relax when I felt someone step in the shower with me.

"Getting started without me?" Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around my midsection.

"You know it," I teased. Jacob began trailing kisses along my neck and his hand ran all over my body.

"Mmm Jake I missed you"

"Missed you too Lee"

I turned around so I could kiss him. Our tongues began their familiar dance and his strong hands made their was up to my breasts. My hands in return made their way to his long, thick shaft. I began stroking it, earning a groan from him. He began kissing down my body, stopping to suck on each of my nipples. He kissed down my stomach and with his hands he pushed my legs apart. I leaned against the tile of the shower, letting out a moan as his tongue made contact with my center. He slowly licked my clit, then using his hands parted my folds. He plunged his tongue into my pussy.

"Oh Jacob," I moaned. I loved the way he would touch me. He continued to tongue fuck me until I felt my release come. He lapped up all my juices and I quickly pulled his face up to my lips. I could taste myself on him.

"Jake, I want you inside of me now," I panted. He complied and pushed me against the tile, wrapping my legs around his soaking body. He positioned himself at my entrance and plunged in. We both let out moans.

"Ahh, Lee, so tight and wet," he groaned. He began pounding into me, I met him with every thrust. He dipped his head down and sucked on one of my nipples while he continued pounding into me.

"Oh Jake, right there, Oh my God, it feels so……good," I moaned. Jacob increased his speed and trusted into me harder. I could feel myself clamping down on his dick.

"Lee, I'm gonna cum," he breathed out. We both came at the same time.

"Jacob!" I cried out.

"Ah fuck LEAH," he groaned. He rode out our orgasms, gradually slowing his pace before pulling out of me and unwrapping my legs from his waist. We stood there until we caught out breaths. We quickly washed each other and made out way out of the shower into my room. After drying us off, Jacob took me to the bed and placed me under the covers before climbing in himself.

"We have patrols in two hours, do you want to rest or get something to eat?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Lets just rest here and then we can grab something," I said closing my eyes while snuggling into his warm chest.

"How was your day baby?" he asked. The conversation with Emily came back to me. Stupid whore. I proceeded to tell Jacob about what had happened at the market.

"Why the fuck would Sam do something like that?" he said angrily.

"Cause he is a pussy." I said. "But Jacob he does have a point. Both you and Sam can't not have kids. And it is more important for you since you are Ephraim's heir."

"I don't give a shit what they think Lee. So I won't have kids, Rachel has the same genes as me and she and Paul have Danny."

"Honestly Jake, do you think Danny or any of his descendants can be trusted with Alpha of a pack?" I said laughing. I imagined the menace Danny attempting to take down a vampire. He would probably run away screaming.

"It may be a different sort of pack," Jacob laughed. "Lee don't worry about it ok. They can try all they want to come between us but they are going to keep failing."

"I just wish-" I stopped myself. I could feel tears in my eyes. Geez when did I become such a fucking girl?

"Wish what?" he asked.

"I wish we could have kids," I said quietly. Jacob would make a great dad. I, although, probably wouldn't make the best mother. When we were growing up Emily was always the one who made sure her dolls were strapped into their strollers right and that they were dressed appropriately for the weather. I usually carried my dolls by one of their legs and only kept pants on them. Emily often yelled at me for "not caring for my dolly".

"All I care about is spending my life with you, Lee. Whether there are kids involved or not, I am happy with you." he said. I cuddled next to him. He always knew the right things to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long update, my professors suddenly decided to pile on homework and test. But I only have one final left, hopefully I will be updating a lot more since I am off school. =) I do not own Twilight.**

Leah's POV

I woke up from my nap feeling weird. It must be all the patrolling we had been doing. It had been about three weeks since I ran into Emily at the market. Since then we have picked up on a vampire's scent once, that was two days after the Emily confrontation. Today was Saturday and Jacob scheduled a meeting for this afternoon. I was patrolling early this morning so he had convinced me to take a nap before the meeting. I glanced at the clock it was almost two, the meeting was in an hour. I sat up fast, feeling dizzy. Fuck, all these late nighters are taking a toll on me. My days were so mixed up now. Since I was Beta I had to be out there when Jacob wasn't. We barely had any time together now and when we were together we were too tired all we could do was sleep.

I walked out to the living room Jacob, Seth, and Embry were playing on the Xbox.

"Hey sleepyhead," Jacob said. I had no idea how he had so much energy. I felt like I was going to pass out from tiredness. I made my way over to him and sat on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You feeling ok Lee?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I am just really tired is all," I said closing my eyes against Jacob's neck.

"You are doing too much Leah," Jacob said. "You are patrolling more than me."

"I don't want to give Sam anything to bitch about," I said. The thought of Sam made my stomach uneasy. I rested there on Jake's lap until the doorbell rang. I had been falling asleep and was startled by the sudden sound that I jumped up way too fast, dizziness took me over.

"Fucking shit dick wiper," I cursed rubbing my head.

"Lee sit down, and I will get the door," Jacob said. I took a seat next to Embry.

"You sure your okay Lee? You look weird." he said.

"Wow thanks Embry. Way to make a girl feel good," I snapped back.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said.

"Just shut up," I told him. Damn I was being a bitch to him. I definitely needed to get more rest or else the old bitter Leah will come back. I rested my head against the couch when I heard people come into the living room.

"Wassup dude?" Quil said way too loud. Ah this fucking headache was killing me!

"Geez what's the matter with Leah?" Quil asked.

"Would stop talking so fucking loud?" I screamed burying my head in a pillow.

"Lee you gotta relax alright," Jacob said. His comment made me angry.

"Don't you tell me to fucking relax, okay. I am fucking stressed out and tired and stupid ass Sam Uley and his two miscreants are coming to my house. So fuck off!" I screamed before getting up and going into my room.

I jumped on my bed and laid there for a few minutes before I heard the door open.

"Leah what the hell is going on? You haven't been in this bad of a mood for a long time." Jacob said.

"Well I am so sorry my bitchiness is ruining your little powwow, mighty Alpha," I said back sarcastically.

"Okay I am taking over your patrols for tonight and tomorrow, you need to snap out of it. The rest of the guys are on their way here and we do not need anymore drama than necessary," he said. He then left the room. For some reason I was so pissed off. I laid there and took a few breaths. I heard the rest of the pack arrive. Damn I was needed out there. I forced myself to get up. The sooner I went over there the sooner they would get the fuck out of my house. I walked out to the living room and took a seat between Brady and Seth.

"Okay we should get started," Jacob said, taking a seat next to Quil. Jacob, unlike Sam, never felt the need to stand in the middle of a circle when having a meeting. "We have picked up on another leeches scent a couple weeks ago. I think it is time we inform the Cullen's what is going on."

"Why do you always think of them as a solution?" Paul snapped.

"I don't want to ask them either, but it seems like our only option. Their powers may be useful," Jacob said. The thought of having to work with the Cullen's again made me feel uneasy.

"Do you think they will still help us after….." Embry broke off.

"We helped protect Bella when we didn't need too. And we helped protect Nessie. They owe us. And for all we know these other leeches are running around because of them," Seth said.

"What happened between Renesmee and I shouldn't affect anything," Jacob said, making eye contact with me. I quickly looked away. Sure, it won't make a difference.

"There has to be another option," Sam said. "We could just patrol more."

"Screw you Sam, some people don't want to spend all their time running through the forest," I shot back. Everyone was surprised at my outburst, even Jacob.

"Um yeah I think we are over doing it on the patrols a little," Jacob said looking at me. "Anyways more patrols won't protect us from a newborn war."

"War? You think it has come to this?" Sam asked.

"The leech that threatened Leah mentioned something about revenge, there have been more attacks in Seattle and Port Angeles, there have been a sudden increase of vampires in the area, it is almost exactly as when Victoria was plotting against us. I think it is more than likely someone is planning on attacking La Push or Forks." Jacob had not expressed any of these concerns with me. I was shocked he kept something this big from me.

"Jacob is right, something is going on. Chris Bana has begun running a temperature. More guys may start phasing again," Embry said.

"I was over the Bana's yesterday. I think Chris will be phasing any day," Jacob said. He knew about this? Why was I not informed about anything? More guys phasing? Collin and Brady were the last ones to phase. Jacob noticed the shocked look on my face, he gave me a pleading look that said "I will explain later".

"Fine so we go the Cullen's then what?" Paul said.

"We will have to wait to see what they say first," Jacob said back. They went on to talk about other possible reasons the new vamps were running around. No other reason seemed likely. I felt like I was suffocating, I needed air. I got up and made my way outside. The cold air was soothing to my overly warm body. I was outside for about five minutes before I heard someone come up behind me.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. I didn't turn around.

"Just peachy," I said. I had no desire to talk to him, but I also had no energy to make him leave.

"It's a lot to take in," he said. Coming to stand next to me. I didn't say anything.

"How are you and Jacob doing?" he asked.

"Why so you can go running to the Elders and let them know we are still not making babies?" I growled back.

"Leah, Jacob has a duty. Since I am unable to carry on that duty, it is extremely important for him," he pleaded.

"Fuck you Sam. Fuck you for always trying to make my life hell. I want to get over this shit we have between us but you won't let me will you?" I shouted back at him.

"I am looking out for the pack, and for you. Don't you see how Jacob is pushing to work with the Cullen's? He is obviously not over her. He is using this as an excuse to see her without you getting upset."

"Yeah because Jacob is just that creative! He isn't like you, Sam. He has the decency to not fuck another woman behind my back, that's more than I can say for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!"

"NO CHOICE? NO CHOICE REALLY? YOU HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO FUCK MY COUSIN WHILE YOU WERE STILL DATING ME? IN MY OWN HOUSE OF ALL PLACES!" I screamed at him. Tears now blurred my vision. I had blocked out that moment. The moment when I came out of my room to find my boyfriend and my favorite cousin going at it on my couch. I had never felt so hurt and betrayed in my life. I could no longer keep the tears from escaping me. Tears I have held back for nine years. I hadn't allowed myself to cry in front of Sam. Not when he fucked my cousin in front of me, not when he came to me telling me he no longer loved me, that he was in love with Emily. I hated myself for letting this still affect me. I was in love with Jacob now, but still there were people trying to tear him away from me. No matter now strongly I felt for Jacob I couldn't let go of the feeling that I am going to lose him soon. Something inside of me snapped. The shield I had put up all those years go came crashing down.

"I hate them," I cried. "I hate them all! I hate them for taking EVERYTHING from me. They took away you and Emily, they took away Seth and everyone else's childhood, they took away my dad! They ruined my life, they are still ruining our lives. More kids are phasing now, being robbed of their childhoods why? So Bella Fucking Cullen can have her stupid happy ending. She doesn't even give a shit that she has ruined our lives! I hate her I FUCKING HATE HER!" I screamed. I felt my legs giving out. Sam took at step towards me. "DON'T TOUCH ME. DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

I fell to my knees. I couldn't breathe, I was crying uncontrollably. I hated this. I hated them for being so selfish. I hated Sam and Emily for not allowing me to be happy. I hated Jacob for keeping secrets from me. Tears blurred my vision as I collapsed onto the ground.

"What the hell is goin-LEAH?" I heard Jacob say. In a instant he was by my side, wrapping his arms around me. "What the hell happened Sam?" he demanded.

"I-I don't- I came out here-she just-I don't know- she just broke down," he stuttered.

Jacob pulled me too him. Gently rocking us back and forth. Soft sobs were coming from me now. I felt numb. I didn't feel Jacob pick me up. I didn't hear him tell the pack to go home. I was unaware when he ran a bath for us and washed my body gently. I was unaware when he coaxed me into brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas. I didn't feel it when he laid us down on my bed, pulling me against his chest. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. Because if I did allow myself to feel anything, I would feel the impending pain that would come when the last solid thing in my life was ripped away from me.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight.**

Jacob's POV

It has been two weeks since Leah's break down. We haven't talked about it since then. She has gone back to normal somewhat, but I can tell something is bugging her. I have tried to cut back on her patrols, all the stress is making her go crazy. She is completely happy one second, then the next second someone will breath wrong or say something and she will freak out. Despite my attempts at making her relax, they don't seem to be working too well. I woke up this morning to her staring at me.

"Hello beautiful," I said.

"Hey," she said softly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I might be." she said. She reached a hand up and stroked the side of my face. "Jake I want to go see the Cullen's today. I need to see that you no longer have feeling for Renesmee. I can't allow myself to give myself to you completely until I can see that she no longer has an effect on you." I was shocked. I thought Leah knew how much I loved her.

"Lee-" I started.

"Just get the fuck up and lets head over there," she snapped. She got up and went to get dressed. I got up and pulled on some basketball shorts.

When we were finally done getting ready, we met in her living room. I pulled her into my arms.

"Leah, I am telling you now you have nothing to worry about," I said, kissing her softly she responded to my kiss. She then pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I know, I just want to make sure," she smiled. We made our way out to my car and were soon on our way to the Cullen's. I held her hand the entire way to try and calm her down. I could hear her heart beating fast. I don't know who was more nervous. What if I saw Renesmee and I did feel something? I would fight it, just like I did last time. But it would kill Leah. I promised myself I would never hurt her. Fucking imprinting! Why can't we just fall in love like normal people. I wanted to be with Leah, I just hoped my body cooperated with that decision. We pulled up to the Cullen's house and I turned off the engine.

"Should we pick another song?" Leah asked. I reached over and kissed her.

"Nope, I got nothing to hide anymore," I said.

We got to the front door and rang the door bell. Since I was the luckiest guy in the world Nessie answered.

"OMG JAKE!" she cried. I cringed at her voice. I don't remember it being so…….unpleasant. She jumped up and hugged me. I felt Leah stiffen next to me. I quickly hugged Nessie back and pulled away.

"Hey Ness, is your family here? We need to talk to them," I said. Nessie noticed Leah standing behind me.

"Oh," she said in a mean voice, "I didn't see you there Leah. Yeah Jake, they are here. MOM, DAD, JACOB IS HERE!" she screamed. Geez this girl screamed a lot. Bella and Edward came into the room along with the rest of the Cullens.

"Jake, man, where have you been?" Emmett asked. Leave it to Emmett to make things more awkward than they already were.

"Busy," I said. I noticed Edward eyeing me. God damn mother fucker can't wait a fucken two minutes before you go dissecting my mind. He quickly looked away.

"There have been a lot of lee- vampires running around. We took down three a while back, but one got away. She said she would have her revenge," Leah said dully. I guess she hated how Nessie was clutching on to my arm. I tried to pull my arm away but her grasp only tightened. I looked at Nessie and she looked up at me. For the first time since I got here we made eye contact. I looked into her big chocolate eyes, she was beautiful still, but my stomach did not do flips like it used to.

"We wanted to know if you guys have seen or noticed anything," I said tearing my eyes away from Nessie. Leah of coursed looked pissed. Edward had a confused look on his face. I can only wonder what Leah was thinking. It probably involved every cuss word in the English language and then some.

"No we haven't noticed anything strange," Jasper said. "But Alice has been having strange visions."

"Yeah I have been seeing glimpses of a war, but then they will just disappear. I haven't thought too much about it because they are constantly changing and I haven't seen anything really bad happening," she said.

"We were going to inform you of this, but we didn't want to worry you," Edward said. Sure, its like your fucking hobby to keep really important things from me, moron. He glared at me.

"This has nothing to do with that! Alice has not seen anything very alarming so we didn't want to make a big deal about nothing," he hissed back.

"Yeah well either way something is going on," Leah hissed back. "Whether you think it is a big deal or not you should inform us about it. We fucking risked our lives to protect you, I would appreciate if you would do the same. Picking up the phone is hardly the same as fighting against newborn leeches." I looked at Leah in awe. I guess since Nessie and I were over she was back being rude to them. I didn't mind at all, she was right.

"Fine, if we find out anything we will inform you in the future," Bella said, glaring at Leah. I really don't understand why everyone doesn't like Leah. I think she is awesome, not to mention completely hot. Edward's glare shot to my direction. Yeah you heard me, I am screwing my Beta!

"I would appreciate if you kept those vile thoughts to yourself," he spat at me. Douche I am keeping them to myself, its not my fault you are fucked up and can read people's minds.

"Anyways, the pack is anticipating a attack, we were hoping Alice could tell us if and when there is going to be one," I said.

"I won't be able to see much since you guys will be involved, but I will definitely try," she said. "I will call if I see anything, I promise." I can see why Bella always liked Alice. While Ness was screwing Nahuel, she was the only one who tried to keep it from me. I would come over and she would say Nessie is "preoccupied". She knew I knew, and though I would have appreciated her actually letting me know at least she attempted to keep me from witnessing it.

"Alright, well I guess that is it then, " I said turning to leave. I felt Nessie's hand on my arm tighten and suddenly I could see us, the first time we kissed. She was playing a slide show for me of all the good times we had together. Hanging out, playing a video game, laughing with the rest of the pack, and just cuddling on the couch. I felt my heart leap once. I really didn't need a replay of this. Her thoughts then turned into something else. She was picturing me and her having _sex_! What the fuck her mind reading father is standing right there! I quickly pulled out of her grasp.

"Jacob will you stay a few minutes? I think we should talk." She said. "Leah you can run home right?" she said looking at Leah. I knew I should push away Ness and go with Leah, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I needed to tell Nessie to stop calling and texting me. I needed to let her know we were done and I had moved on, that she should do the same.

"Lee go ahead and take me car, I will meet up with you later," I said. I took her hand and placed my keys in it, then kissed her on the forehead. "Please? I will come over right after." I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to talk to Nessie. Even though she cheated on me, she deserved an explanation. Leah's eyes turned black.

"Fuck you, Black," she spat and threw my keys back at me.

"Leah I just nee-" I couldn't finish because she had already ran out the front door and into the forest. I was about to go after her when I felt someone pull me back.

"What the hell was that?!" Bella demanded. I have to admit vampire Bella was pretty scary, but hey I was dating Leah Clearwater. The Leah Clearwater who would break someone's nose without thinking twice about it. I could handle Bella Cullen. "Are you and that-that MUTT having a relationship? My baby is here waiting for you to call or visit and you are fooling around with Sam's sloppy seconds!"

"Yeah I am sure Ness was fucking devastated!" I yelled back. "Especially without Nahuel to fuck behind my back. AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT LEAH LIKE THAT, SHE IS MORE OF A WOMAN THAN YOU OR YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Jacob, Nahuel meant NOTHING to me! Why can't you just get over it? I know I love you now Jake. Let's just forget about Nahuel and _ her _and have the relationship we both wanted," Renesmee pleaded. Do people really think I am that pathetic I would just go running back to her after she cheated on me? Okay yeah I was pretty pathetic when I was pining over Bella, but that was years ago.

"Renesmee, I do not love you anymore," I said calmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THAT BITTER BITCH?" Renesmee screamed.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT LEAH LIKE THAT! AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T TREAT ME LIKE HER PET DOG AND FUCK OTHER PEOPLE!" I shouted at her. I was shaking now, Jasper must be using his powers to keep me from phasing.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Bella screamed. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY BABY'S HEART LIKE THIS? SHE IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU JACOB. YOU SHOULD BE HONORED SHE EVEN GIVES YOU THE TIME OF DAY!"

I let out a frustrated growl. "Does it even matter what she did to me?" I spat.

"WHAT JUST BECAUSE YOU-YOU CLAIMED ME RIGHT WHEN I WAS BORN I WAS NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE OTHER GUYS?" Nessie yelled.

I could see Jasper was having a hard time keeping everyone calm, Alice right by his side. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, shocked looks on their faces. Esme was standing to the side, a hand over her mouth. Carlisle was coming to stand next to Renesmee. Edward was holding Bella back from attacking me. Renesmee was standing right in front of me glaring daggers.

"Jacob, this situation has spiraled out of control. Renesmee is ready to devote herself to you. She is your soul mate and she does love you. I plead you, can we forget about this mess and allow both you and her to be happy with each other?" Edward said.

"Jacob," Nessie busted out in tears. "I am so so sorry. Please forgive me. I want to be with you forever. I made a horrible mistake." I was only half listening, I was too worried about Leah. I needed to get of here and find her. I needed to explain to her that I only wanted to tell Nessie we were over forever.

"Are you listening you bastard?" Bella screamed. "You can't have a happy life with that bitter bitch!" I don't know if it was Jasper's doing or if I just suddenly knew how I wanted this meeting to turn out, but I was done arguing with them. I was no longer angry. I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Renesmee, but I love Leah. I'm sure if you think about it you do not truly love me. I hope we can work past this and remain friends," I glanced around the room. "That we all can remain friends."

Edward and Bella looked like they were about to kill me. Rosalie and Emmett were glaring at me. Esme looked as if she was about to cry. Alice looked shocked, and a little proud. Jasper looked like he was in pain, as usual. Carlisle looked extremely nervous. And Renesmee looked like someone had just slapped her in the face. And for some strange reason I felt happy. I had a stressed out she-wolf to go home to, who will probably kick my ass the moment I walk through the door, and I couldn't have been happier. I glanced at them all one last time and ran out the door, jumped into my car, and sped home to my one real love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I do not own Twilight, I would not have written a book based around a whiny Mary Sue like Bella. =) Reviews are loved. And on with the show…**

**Leah's POV**

Stupid fucking ass licking Jacob Black. That stupid mother fucker, telling me to leave. Fuck he is probably screwing the little whore as I speak. Stupid me for letting myself fall for that cock sucker!

I was walking through the forest now, almost to La Push. I didn't want to phase because Seth was patrolling and I didn't want him to know what had just happened yet. I guess apart of me believed Jacob was telling off the little bitch. 'Keep dreaming' I told myself. I was feeling nauseated. Why had I suggested to go there in the first place, why couldn't I have just been happy with Jake. ARGH!! Stupid love! I freaking hated this whole shape shifter thing. It fucking ruined my damn life. I was on a familiar trail that would eventually lead to my house. I was silently still cursing myself when I saw Sam and Jared walking towards me. Mother fucking cunt licker!! Why does the universe hate me so much?

"Hey Leah," Sam said. I was in no mood for politeness.

"Hello douchebag," I said back. Sam looked annoyed at my comment but didn't say anything. Jared just looked mad he had to talk to me.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked. AHHH why does he have to know everything I am doing.

"Jake. Death Manor. Slut was there. I left," I said. Jared looked confused but Sam knew me well enough to know what I was talking about.

"Do they know anything?" he asked.

"Nope. Pixie leech had some stupid visions nothing serious, said she would look for more," I said.

"Hmm I hope they learn something to help us figure out what's going on," Sam said.

"Are you okay Leah?" Jared finally spoke up. Why the fuck are people always asking me if I'm okay?!

"Fine, why?" I snapped.

"I don't know you look……..plump," he said slowly. Fucking ass wipe!

"Are you telling me I look fat, dick sucker?" I glanced down at my body, okay sure I was eating a lot more than I usually did. But I was stressed out and I couldn't sleep so I would munch out in the kitchen, but geez I would hardly think I was fat! I may have gained a few pounds but sheesh its not that noticeable. And Jacob and Seth eat WAY more than me, I don't see anyone calling them fat.

"Well-no-um-I just-" Jared stumbled.

"Screw you Jared. You are getting that father beer belly too, moron," I said. Actually Jared wasn't getting any beer belly. As werewolves we barely gained fat, only muscle. But the nerve of this asshole.

"Jared, Leah does not look plump, and Leah, Jared does not have a beer belly," Sam said.

"Screw you too Sam, it isn't your job to settle fights between us anymore," I said. When Sam and I were still dating, Jared and I were friends. He had always been Sam's best friend and me and him developed a friendship. Its hard to imagine we were ever civil to each other.

"What do you think you are all great now cause you are Jacob's bitch?" Jared growled.

"What did you say?" I growled back.

"Jacob's bitch," he said slowly.

"You two stop now," Sam warned. But it was too late I was already going towards Jared. I was about to phase when I felt a horrible pain in my stomach, I quickly stopped and grasped my abdomen. Jared had already ripped out of his clothes and was phased.

"Leah are you okay?" Sam asked coming to my side. Why did I always lose it when he was here? I took a few deep breaths and the pain went away.

"What the fucking hell was that!?" I cried out. I slowly stood up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know. I was about to phase and I…." I trailed off. What had happened. It hadn't hurt that much to phase since I first started phasing. I put a hand over my abdomen again. That was fucking weird!

"Lee maybe you should-"

"No leave me the fuck alone," I said then began running to my house. When I got there I slammed open the door and ran to my room. I was disappointed when I saw that Jacob wasn't there. Whatever, I told myself, I am better off. I wasn't going to let the pain come in until I heard from him that he was back with her. Then I will allow myself to wallow in self pity.

I stripped off my dirty clothes and changed into a tank top and some shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror. Huh that's weird, my boobs didn't look this big in this tank top before. Jesus, Jared was right, I did look kind of plump. I finished getting dressed and walked out to my room to find Jacob sitting on my bed.

"So come here to tell me you are back with her?" I spat at him, raising my fist to punch him.

"Lee, do you seriously think I would get back with her when I am obviously in love with you?" he asked, putting his hands up and slowly walking towards me. "I wanted you to leave because I figured we didn't need to add anymore fuel to the fire by having you there. As it is Bella already wanted to kill me, she would definitely have attacked you if you were still there." I snorted.

"I could take that stupid bitch," I said, blocking out the fact I couldn't even take Jared a little while ago.

"I know, which is why I figured it would be best if you left and didn't kill Bella."

"It's not killing if they are already dead. So you really told her it was over for good?"

"Yep. I am all yours now. You are stuck with me."

"How did they take it?"

"Not so well. Bella and Edward wanted to kill me and Nessie was a mess. But it doesn't bother me, I am just concerned about you," he said before kissing me. I melted into the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything, I am not that lucky =(**

Jacob POV

Leah was kissing me roughly. I quickly responded and wrapped my arms around her waist. She rid me of my shirt and I did the same. Leaving her in a simple red bra. I quickly flipped us so I was on top.

"Lee you are so beautiful," I said kissing down her body. I reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She slipped it off and grabbed my face to kiss me. I pulled away and kissed the valley between her breast and then every other spot except her nipples.

"Stop teasing, asshole," she moaned. I chuckled but gave in. I took the dark pink nipple into the my mouth and flicked it with my tongue. I did the same to the other one, then continued kissing down her body. I slipped her pants and underwear off, then plunged my finger into her hot wet center.

"Lee, so wet for me," I groaned. I pulled away my finger and replaced it with my tongue. I began tongue fucking her, I felt her finger in my hair. When I felt her walls begin to tighten I pulled away.

"Jake, would you take your fucking pants off and fuck me already!" she commanded. She was never the patient one. I stripped off my pant and positioned myself at her entrance and plunged in. I began rocking at a slow pace, teasing her. She was biting her lip, eyes half closed. She began rocking against me, asking for more. I obliged and thrusted into her harder and faster.

"Oh….Jacob….ooh," she moaned.

"That's right baby, say my name," I groaned out. I loved the sound of my name on her lips. I sped up my thrusts.

"Oh..god..right there," she moaned loudly. Good thing Seth left. The bed was banging against the wall loudly. I felt her walls tightening around me, I knew she was close.

"Cum for me, Lee," I breathed out. Right as she hit her orgasm, I hit mine as well.

"Oh Jacob, Jacob, JACOB!" she screamed.

"Fuck Leah, FUCK," I said as I spilled my seed deep inside of her. I began slowing my thrusts as we came down from our high. I collapsed next to her, still buried inside her. I laid there for a while, just holding her. I relaxed and began dosing off.

"Jake, " she said nudging me.

"Hmm," I said, eyes still closed.

"You need to go patrol," she said sitting up, searching for her clothes. She pulled on my shirt. I instantly grimaced the moment she covered herself up. Leah had an amazing body, she shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes. On second thought I didn't want anyone else seeing it, she better cover up. I sat up too, reaching for my pants and pulling them on.

"I really don't want to patrol with Sam," I cursed.

"Why do you have to patrol with him in the first place?" she asked standing up to walk me to the door.

"Ummm, Quil had plans tonight," I said avoiding the subject. I looked away from her and walked to the living room. She didn't let it go that easy.

"What plans?" she asked smirking. Damnit Quil is going to kill me.

"I told him I wouldn't tell you," I said, trying to change the subject. "I need to go." I attempted to walk out the door but she grabbed me.

"What is Quil doing?" she asked again, looking straight into my eyes. Shit, I can't deny those dark brown eyes anything.

"Um well he is kinda of.. Hosting a birthday party," I said quickly.

"Birthday party? Whose birthday is-" she stopped, a huge grin sneaking onto her face. "You mean Claire's Hannah Montana Sleepover birthday party?" She started laughing. Quil is so going to kill me.

"Lee come on, don't say anything to him okay. He made me swear I wouldn't tell you," I pleaded. She was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes. "Lee come on. Leave him alone!" I said, I smile creeping on to my face as well. It was pretty fucking hilarious. I went with him to pick up the Hannah Montana birthday cake and everything. He even double checked that it was 'Hannah Purple' just as Claire had asked.

"Do….you….thi…think…he….is..is wearing…the WIG?" she laughed out. I couldn't help myself from laughing as well.

"Lee," I laughed. "Its not funny, I am leaving." I gave her a kiss, she responded for a second until she broke into another fit of giggles.

"Oh god I hope they take pictures," she giggled.

"Bye, Lee. Love you," I said heading out the door.

"_Quil's got the beeeestttt of both worrrldddsss," _I heard her laugh/sing out. I shook my head and ran into the forest to phase.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nope, don't own anything. Thanks so much for the reviews, they make my day =)**

Jacob's POV

I was still laughing as I phased and began my patrols. She is going to torment Quil next time she sees him. He is never going to tell me anything again.

'_Who isn't?' _Sam asked.

'_Quil. I let it slip to Leah about him hosting Claire's birthday party' _I felt Sam tense. He still wasn't over the idea of Leah and me.

'_Everything look okay?' _I asked.

'_Yep quiet as usual'_

'_These bloodsuckers must be planning something big'_ I thought.

'_Have you talked to the Cullens?' _He asked. I saw a picture of what had happened between Leah and Jared. I saw Leah unable to phase.

'_What the hell was that?'_ I demanded.

'_I don't know. Something isn't right with her. You are pushing her too hard'_

'_You know as well as I do, I am not the one forcing her to come out here so much. She is stubborn as fuck' _I answered back. I had repeatedly tried to keep her from patrolling, but I wasn't going to force her to stop. She was a big girl. I used to hate how Edward always controlled Bella, I wasn't going to do that with Leah.

'_Yes well Edward actually loved Bella, not this silly infatuation you have with Leah' _Sam bit back. I had gotten used to Sam's comments about Leah and my relationship. Being Alpha now I wasn't allowed to lose my temper. I left that up to my Beta.

'_I love Leah enough not to try and control her'_

'_No I love Leah' _he snapped back.

'_What?'_ I growled.

'_I meant loved' _he corrected. I could see his lie.

'_Sam, you and Em are already having problems. I don't think obsessing about Leah and me is helping any_' I shot.

'_I don't like how you are doing this to her. You have an imprint'_

'_Yeah Ness was my imprint. She needed me to save her life from you, not to be her lover' _I told him. We were supposed to be whatever our imprints needed us to be. Ness needed me to be her savior, nothing else.

'_It doesn't work like that, Jake' _I heard the sadness in his voice. Even though Sam was an asshole I knew it killed him to leave Leah for Emily. I don't think he ever fully got over her. How could he, she was amazing.

'_She is better than you'_ he said.

'_I know that Sam' _I said back, no sarcasm. I didn't deserve her. She was always there helping and caring for me and the rest of the pack. Sure she was a bitch to most of them but she would give her life for them in a second. That scared the shit out of me.

'_She doesn't deserved to be hurt again'_

'_I am nothing like you' _I said, starting to get angry. Why did he always have to bring this up.

'_If I had a choice I wouldn't have left her! I couldn't fight the imprint and neither can you, no matter what you believe'_

'_If that's true, why was I able to tell Renesmee I chose Leah and not think anything about it?' _I replayed the scene at the Cullen's for him.

'_That's impossible' _he said stunned. _'You…can't break a…..' _His thoughts were all jumbled up.

'_I told you, I love Leah. Now can you stop being a dick about things and be happy for us? The pack is already on rocky grounds and your little tantrums aren't helping'_

'_Emily won't even look at me anymore' _he thought. _'She won't touch me. She hates being in the same room as me. Its not because of the baby thing, its been like this since the wedding. It has just been getting worse. We thought a baby would help fix things, maybe it's a sign it can't be fixed.'_

'_Hey I know you love Emily. I have been inside your head long enough to know that' _I said.

'_I don't doubt I love her. Emily is my everything, but I can't get Leah out of the back of my mind. Everything Emily does I find myself comparing it to how Leah would do it'_

I knew he was struggling so I tried so hard to keep my jealousy in check, but listening to some guy confess they think about your girlfriend all the time isn't exactly easy.

'_They are completely different, Sam. Emily is the caring, loving, motherly one and Lee, she is-'_

'_The headstrong, don't take shit from anyone, loving one'_ Sam finished for me.

'_Yeah'_ I thought. I couldn't help but be happy whenever I thought about Leah. She put off this mean exterior, but once you got through that you couldn't find anyone more loving and caring. She didn't just give out her trust, you had to earn it.

'_I will never forgive myself for what I did to her' _Sam thought.

'_She knows you didn't have a choice'_

'_You did. If I only knew then maybe I could have-'_

'_Sam, that is still my girlfriend you are talking about. Things happen for a reason. She is happy now, for whatever reason, I make her happy'_

'_Did she ever tell you about when she found Emily and I together?'_ he asked. Leah never talked about her and Sam's relationship. I figured she had blocked out that entire part of her life.

'_She doesn't talk about it.'_

'_Emily was visiting her. It was a few days after I had imprinted on Emily. I planned on going over to Leah's house to end things. When I got there Emily told me she was in the shower. She told me I could wait and we started watching t.v. Before I knew it, Emily was on top of me. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. Something inside of me wouldn't stop. Things got out of control and then I heard Leah's gasp. She just stared at me, I could see the betrayal in her eyes. But instead of screaming at us or crying she walked back into her room and shut the door. She didn't say a word. I listened and I couldn't hear her crying either. I knew then that I had lost her.'_

I knew it was hard for him to tell this story, but I couldn't help the rage building up inside of me. I hated that he had hurt her. I wanted to rip him apart for being so inconsiderate. I knew he didn't have a lot of control in the matter, but fucking her cousin in Leah's house while she was home was taking it a step too far. I knew the impacts of a imprint, but I never felt the urge to screw Ness when Edward and Bella were in the room. Then again, I didn't really love Nessie. I probably couldn't say the same thing about screwing Leah. But still Sam took it a step too far. Apparently me thinking about having sex with Leah lit Sam off and he was cussing me out.

'_YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TOUCH HER! HOW DARE YOU? I SHOULD RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF FOR TOUCHING HER.'_

'_WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE SAM? YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT HER TO NOT FUCK HER COUSIN IN FRONT OF HER'_

'_YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WISH I COULD REDO THAT MOMENT. I LOVED LEAH MORE THAN ANYTHING AND I HATE THE FACT THAT I HAD HURT HER! YOU KNOW IF I COULD CHANGE THINGS SHE WOULD COME BACK TO ME! ITS ME JACOB, NOT YOU, IT HAS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE ME!'_

'_SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, SAM. GET THE FUCK OVER IT. SHE LOVES ME. SHE MOANS MY NAME NOW. ITS ME SHE IS WAITING FOR RIGHT NOW. SHE IS NOT YOURS ANYMORE SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER'_

'_SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS, NOT AS LONG-'_

'_DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE. PHASE BACK NOW, YOUR PATROL IS DONE!' _I commanded. He instantly phased back. I was so angry. I let out a frustrated growl. That fucking prick. How dare he pretend he still cares for Leah while he has been flaunting her bitch cousin around for years. All of a sudden when Leah moves on, he is suddenly back in love with her. Fuck him! Leah was mine now. There was no way I was going to let Sam fucking Uley have her back. Still, a part of me worried, what if she still loved him back.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am not rich, therefore I own nothing…..**

Leah's POV

I was due out to patrol in a couple of minutes. I had to relieve Jacob and Sam. Secretly I was freaking the fuck out. I couldn't phase earlier. Damn it why do things always have to complicate my life.

I walked out to the forest and stripped my dress off. Okay here it goes. I took a few breaths and phased easily. I guess I had nothing to worry about, it was probably all in my mind.

'…_The nerve of that cock sucking bastard!' _Jacob cursed.

'_Something wrong mighty Alpha?'_

'_Sam, as usual. That prick spent our patrol complaining as usual, I made him leave early'_

'_Did you guys get into a fight?'_

'_No I made him leave before we could, but I swear next fucking time he says he still loves you I am going to kill him'_

'_He said he still loves me?'_ I thought shocked. Why would Sam think that? He had wonderful, perfect Emily.

'_Why? Are you happy about it or something?' _Jacob thought. He was furious.

'_Fucking no. I was just surprised is all'_

'_Yeah really? Because you seem to love the fact Sam hates us together'_

'_Jake, what the hell are you talking about?' _I was surprised by his attitude.

'_Do you still love him Leah?'_ Why would he ask that. His attitude was getting me angry, I didn't do anything wrong.

'_Do you still love the Loch Ness' _I shot back. If he was going to ask stupid questions I will too.

'_Fuck, Leah, answer the goddamn question!'_

'_No, why are you acting like this?'_

'_Because I am fucking tired of being afraid someone will steal you away any second. Our whole fucking relationship you have wanted to keep it secret, if I didn't let it slip to Sam we were together chances are it would still be a secret. Who the fuck are you protecting Leah? Is it really yourself or are you afraid of hurting Sam?'_

'_Maybe its because you were pining over your fucking IMPRINT! Did you ever think of that?' _I was furious now.

'_Would you stop bringing that shit up? This is about you and Sam, not me and Nessie'_

'_Really? I thought it was about your stupid insecurities!' _I shot back. I instantly regretted thinking that. I felt the hurt my words had caused him. _'Jake I didn't mean that'_

'_Sure you didn't.'_

'_Stop acting like a child Jake! You know I have no feelings for Sam'_

'_Then why do you still think about him all the time' _he thought back. I couldn't help myself. Sam had been a huge part of my life. I knew he would be hurt when I moved on.

'_So it is about Sam' _he snapped.

'_No!'_

'_Don't fucking lie to me! I can see your thoughts. If you care about Sam that much maybe you should be fucking him!'_ This wasn't Jacob, this was a crazed man that had been hurt too many times. Jacob was blinded by the thoughts of when both Bella and Renesmee hurt him. I could see this but I was still angry.

'_I NEVER asked for this Jacob. It was you who made the first move. I was fine on my own!'_

'_Yeah you were great. Still hoping Sam would come back to you even though he was MARRIED to your cousin. Emily is probably right about you wishing for them to be unhappy' _

'_Fuck you Jacob!' _I knew if I wasn't phased I would be crying. I hid my thoughts. He was making me so angry. I began thinking about how better my life would be if he went back to the demon spawn.

'_Is that what you want? Why so you can be with Sam? He and Emily are probably getting a divorce. Its your fucking dream come true!'_

'_Yeah you are right Jacob! Maybe I will make it a three for three with you and go fuck Sam behind your back as soon as patrols are over!' _Jacob was shocked at my words.

'_Phase back, now!'_

'_You can't tell me what to do!'_

'_Fucking phase back now, Leah! Why fucking wait until you are done, go find Sam now'_

'_Maybe I fucking will. You know what, I am done with you! Go back to your little whore. You two deserve each other!' _I snapped, right before phasing back.As soon as I was human again, I broke down in tears. I was so angry, I wanted to rip Jacob to shreds! How dare he say I still loved Sam. I felt a pain in my stomach. I had to calm down. I took deep breaths. After a few moments the reality of our conversation set in. I had just dumped Jacob. This cannot be fucking happening to me! I struggled to put my dress on and began stumbling through the woods. I couldn't think straight. I felt like my heart was ripped out and my lungs collapsed. I leaned against the tree and let the sobs escape me. After a few minutes, I balled my fists and the rage washed back into me. How fucking dare Jacob act like this to me? He was the pussy that was crying over fucking Nessie for six months. I was so stupid to let myself think he loved me. He was probably using Sam as an excuse to go back to her. I ran back to my house. I slammed the door shut and locked the door. Then fell on my bed beginning a night of crying and restlessness.

Somehow I had fallen asleep during the night. I was mildly disappointed when I realized I was alone. I pushed those thoughts away. I didn't need him. I am perfectly fine on my own. I didn't need pussy Jacob Black for anything. I will make it through this, just like the last time. I turned over to Jacob's side of the bed. I was stupid to let myself love him. We weren't right for each other, he had an imprint. He was meant to be with her. So what if she was a little whore, she was still better for him than me. He would be happier with her than he would be with me.

I got up took a shower and was making myself breakfast when Seth walked in. He looked like he had been up all night.

"What happened to you?" I asked as he sat down at the table and rested his head on the wood. I glanced behind him, checking if Jacob was here too. He wasn't.

"Jake picked up on a leech trail last night. He called us all out there and we followed it for miles before we lost her."

"Why wasn't I called?" I wanted to know. Fucking dick letting our relationship interfere with the pack.

"You were supposed to be out there. He was near Forks when he howled, I called everyone else. I didn't know you left him out there alone," Seth said annoyed.

"He told me to leave," I argued back. "We had a fight last night."

"More than a fight. You dumped him. He is a mess, Lee."

"He was thinking about it? Fuck!" Damn Jacob.

"Damn it Lee, he regrets everything he said."

"You have no idea what he told me-"

"Yeah I do. He regrets it. He feels horrible Leah." Seth said, he was tired and annoyed.

"It's over," I said quietly. Mostly admitting to myself the truth. I wouldn't make Jacob happy. He deserved to be happy.

"How can you say that?" Seth said sitting up. Seth was one of Jacob's closest friends, even though I was his sister, he knew how I could be. I wasn't going to be a home wrecker. Sure Nessie deserved to lose Jacob. But no matter what she did, she was still his soul mate. Jacob spent half of our relationship defending it. People weren't going to accept us ever. I was too tired to keep fighting everyone.

"I can't be with him anymore," I said, tears falling as the truth of my words.


	18. Chapter 18

**Characters all belong to SM.**

**Leah's POV**

It has been two weeks since mine and Jacob's break up. He had called a few times but I refused to answer. I packed up all of his things and sent Seth to give it to him. Seth said he wasn't taking things to well, but he was too preoccupied by the recent leech scent to dwell too much on me. I had managed to avoid seeing him by switching patrol times with Brady. Now I patrolled with Collin, which was meant I got to listen to how hot Beyonce was for four hours. Jacob showed up at my house a few times, but when I didn't answer he respected my wishes and stayed away. Today there was going to be a pack meeting at his house. I needed to get out of La Push for the day so I decided to go to Port Angeles and go shopping for clothes. I never bought myself nice things, but I needed an excuse to get out of the house. Since my break up with Jacob I hadn't had very much of an appetite. I barely slept and I spent a lot of time in the shower, the only place I would allow myself to cry.

When I got to Port Angeles, I went to the mall there and began looking for jeans and simple shirts. I never bought anything too expensive or nice because there was always the chance it would be ripped to shreds when I phased. After choosing a few jeans and shirts I went to the dressing room to try them on. Since I began phasing I could never be sure what my sizes were, but they had remained the same for the last few years.

I first tried on a pair of pants. I tried hard but I couldn't button them. What the fuck?! I was gaining weight!! After making sure the shirts fit I made my way back to the jeans section to exchange the ones I had for a bigger size. I was looking through the jeans when a woman approached me.

"Oh Dear, the maternity section is upstairs. You should begin buying maternity jeans now since these won't fit you in a month. It's a waste of money," she said to me. What the fuck?! Did I look pregnant or something? Sure I had put on a few pounds but I was stressing out and couldn't sleep so I killed time in the kitchen. But I was running around like crazy. I glared at the woman. I was about to tell her off when she started talking again.

"You look almost two and a half months along. Exciting isn't it?" she smiled at me. I felt the need to scream at this bitch for calling me fat, but it was my fault I was eating like entire tubs of ice cream on my own.

"No, I'm not _pregnant_," I snapped. She glanced at my stomach again.

"Oh I-I am so sorry. I just thought, well you have the pregnant mother glow and you have the bum-. I am really very sorry. I am usually right, I work as a nurse in the maternity section of the hospital. I can always spot a pregnancy a mile away," she stumbled.

"Yeah well not this time," I growled as I yanked a pair of jeans off the shelf and walked away. The nerve of some people! The pregnant woman glow? Really. Too bad I was a genetic dead end. I paid for my clothes and began strolling through the rest of the mall. I suddenly had a urge for pickles. What the fuck I hated pickles! I began thinking about things. I did have signs of pregnancy. I was having weird cravings, I was an emotional wreck lately, I was throwing up, I was constantly tired, and all of a sudden I was gaining weight. But me pregnant? That was impossible. I haven't had a period in like nine years. No, no that was impossible. I tried desperately to push the absurd thoughts away, but I kept thinking about it. It was true, I hadn't felt this strange since I started phasing. I never ate more than Seth did, and I was usually great on running on little sleep.

As if on autopilot I went to my car and drove to the nearest gas station. Nothing more original than taking a pregnancy test at the gas station. I went inside and picked up a pregnancy test. I honestly knew I wasn't pregnant. I was only taking it to silence that stupid little voice in my head. I paid for the test and went into the bathroom. I can't believe I was actually doing this. I was about to throw the test away and drive home but something stopped me. What if I was? I silenced the voice in my head and proceeded to take the test. It said to wait five minutes. I glued my eyes to my phone for the five minutes. This had to be the longest five minutes of my life. I suddenly left sick. As much I would love to believe I was pregnant I knew I wasn't. The universe had it in for me, and there was no way I could be happy. If not even perfect Emily could have kids why did I believe I could. I felt like crying. On top of that I had just ended my relationship with Jacob. There was no way I could be having his kid.

Finally the five minutes were up. I slowly took the test in my hands, still looking straight ahead.

"Okay Clearwater, its just to prove you aren't pregnant," I told myself. I took in a deep breath and glanced down, reading the test. Reality set in and I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks……


	19. Chapter 19

**Characters all belong to SM.**

**Jacob's POV**

I had to talk to Leah. I felt like shit for acting like an ass to her. I was such a moron for letting Sam come in between us. I knew Leah didn't love him anymore, but I still had to go run my big mouth. I was so fucking stupid. I deserved to be alone. I felt like a zombie, I was never interested in anything I was doing. My mind always wandered back to Leah and what she was doing. She refused to see me. As much as I wanted to stalk her until she would see me, I had to give her space. Things were going great for us, then I had to fuck it all up. I felt like I had when Nessie was sleeping with Nahuel, only this time there was no light anywhere. Without Leah, it was complete darkness. I had plenty of pack issues to deal with. I had met with the elders to discuss the recent vamp sightings and I was patrolling every chance I got. Alice had called saying she saw a battle happening between us and some newborns. She said it wasn't a large group of leeches we were going against, but we still had to be prepared. The pack would have to train with the Cullens again. I had to tell them tonight at the meeting. I should be thinking of an effective way to break the news to them, but instead I was busy thinking about Leah. How will she react when she sees me? Does she still love me? I had to find out a way to make her forgive me. I felt like shit without her. She was my everything now. Nothing else mattered if she wasn't by my side. I needed Leah like I needed air or food. I just had to convince her of this. I hated myself for hurting her. She didn't mean anything she said to me, I had drove her to say it.

I was laying on my couch, watching television but not really paying attention to the game. I heard my dad come out of his room.

"Jake, I need to speak to you," he said. I sat up and turned off the t.v.

"Hmm?" I asked, not interested in what he was going to say.

"The elders are going to come over tonight, right after the meeting. I am just giving you a heads up."

"Okay so I will leave after, no problem," I said dully.

"No, son, they want to speak to you and Leah concerning your relationship," he said.

"We don't have a relationship anymore," I growled.

"They know that but it is not going to stop them. They are going to forbid you from carrying on a relationship with her."

"What the hell does me and Leah have to do with this stupid pack?" I stood up furious.

"They don't think it is healthy for the tribe. Since Sam and Emily cannot bear children, it is extremely important for you to carry on the line."

"Are you in on this shit? Its fucking ridiculous. I can date whoever I want!" I shouted.

"I agree son. But I was out voted. You are the true Alpha, you need to have heirs."

"Rachel and Paul have Danny. Rachel has the same genes as me!"

"You know it runs stronger on the father's side. And do you honestly believe Danny can run a pack? That boy cannot be trusted with such a responsibility, he is way to much like his father."

"There was a chance Nessie and I wouldn't have kids." I growled.

"Yes, but she was your imprint, Leah is……" he trailed off.

"I love Leah. I have giving up enough for this fucking tribe. If I want to be with Leah I will!" I shouted before running out the door. I stripped my pants off and phased. Quil and Embry were phased but I ignored them. Instead I ran as fast as I could in no particular direction. How did things get fucked up again. How had I let Leah slip away?


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own nothing……..**

Leah's POV

An hour and three more pregnancy tests later, I was finally on my way home. Positive, they all read. How the fuck can they be positive? Maybe it was just because of me being a werewolf. Maybe it had an effect on my body that made pregnancy test come out positive. And maybe ducks will fly out my ass. Fuck!! I was fucking pregnant! I was fucking pregnant with a baby whose father was my ex boyfriend/Alpha! How could I let myself be so stupid. I should have made the moron wear a condom. So fucking what if I didn't think I could have kids. Did it really matter that I hadn't had a period in nine years? I guess not cause here I am, knocked up! How did this shit happen to me? Okay so yeah I was kind of happy. I wanted to have a baby with Jake. But not right now. Not after we had just broken up and I had told him to go back to Nessie. Not now when there was a huge chance at a war with some stupid bloodsuckers. Not now right after Emily found out she was infertile and blamed it all on me. The timing was ALL wrong. Jake couldn't stop phasing, I couldn't stop phasing. He was Alpha, I was Beta. And there was that huge possibility that he wasn't even interested in being with me anymore. For all I know he and the demon spawn had rekindled their relationship. What if he was happy with her? I wouldn't drag him away from her because of this. I wouldn't use this as an excuse to get back together. I still loved Jacob, but what if he didn't feel the same. Damn fucking monkey shit balls sucking cock lickers!

And another thing. How was I able to not fucking know I was pregnant for TWO AND A HALF MONTHS!!!!???? Was I really that fucking unobservant? Even stupid prick Jared noticed and I didn't. How did Jacob, who saw me naked all the time, not notice. I already had a bump. An obvious bump considering that bitch called me out about it. How did I miss something this huge. Would I have been like one of those weirdos on that TLC show "I didn't know I was pregnant" and one day be walking through the forest and pop a baby out. Or better yet, maybe I would have been in the middle of a pack meeting and have the kid in my pants like that one lady. Sure pregnancy was the last thing on my mind, but shouldn't I know what is going on with my body.

What was I going to do?

When I finally got home I got my bags from my trunk and made my way to the door. I stepped inside and saw a bouquet of flowers on my coffee table. Under then was a card, I took it out of the envelope and read it:

_Lee,_

_I am so sorry for everything._

_Please forgive me._

_I love you so much and_

_I can't stand to lose you._

_Jake _

I re-read the card five times and then set it down. Jake was probably the only person who knew I liked flowers. When Sam and I were dating he never once brought my flowers, he assumed I didn't like them since I wasn't into the girly things. I looked at the bouquet again, they were daisies, my favorite.

I walked into the kitchen. I was dying of thirst. At least my craving for pickles went away. Seth was seated at the table, typing away on the computer.

"Hey Lee, did you see the flowers Jake brought you? You just missed him," he said not looking up.

"Yeah," I said. I was extremely relieved. Jacob still loved me. I knew I still loved him. He had hurt me but I could understand why he did it. Still part of me wouldn't forgive him that easily. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sis, what's up?" he said shutting the laptop and looking at me. I leaned against the counter, searching for words.

"Let's say someone found out something really important and it kind of had to do with someone else. But that person already had a lot to deal with, should the other person just wait to tell or what?" I asked. That didn't even make sense in my head.

"Lee, you didn't imprint did you? Oh shit this is going to kill Jacob, I mean literally he is going-"

"Seth no, calm down." I told him.

"Lee, you scared me!" he said putting a hand over his heart. "So what is it that you don't want to tell Jacob?"

"I never said it was about Jacob, geez never mind!" I said, and stomped out of the room. I will wait to tell Jacob. He needed to convince me he wanted to come back to me and that he got rid of his insecurities. I was not going to use my being pregnant as an excuse to get him back. I needed to get my mind off things so I laid down and turned on the television. Oh yay, I thought, the Notebook is on.

* * *

"Leah, get up we are supposed to be a Jake's in five minutes! Are you ready?" Seth yelled. I had fallen asleep while watching the movie.

"Hmm oh shit, yeah Seth, um go ahead I will meet you there," I shouted as I scrambled up. I searched for something to wear that would hide my bump, but all my baggy clothes were dirty since that is all I had been wearing since the break up. I settled on a pair of grey sweats, a blue tank top, and the looses fitting clean hoodie I had. I looked in the mirror. The hoodie hid my bump pretty well. I swear I had blown up over night or something! I pulled on my Vans, ran a comb through my hair and was out the door. I was almost to Jake's when someone called my name.

"Leah," Sam said, running to catch up to me.

"Hey," I said. Walking in with Sam will not go over well with Jake.

"Excited for the meeting?" he asked. Was there really nothing else to talk about?

"Highlight of my day," I said sarcastically.

"Are you doing okay? I know you and Jake broke up."

"I have a feeling its more of a break," I said, thinking about the baby inside me. I still can't believe this happened. I ignored Sam the rest of the way and walked into Jake's house. I saw him sitting on a couch talking to Quil. His eyes instantly locked with mine, I felt all the familiar butterflies fly around in my stomach the moment I looked into his eyes. His expression suddenly turned angry and he looked away, I turned around to see Sam standing right behind me. I walked away and took a seat in between Jared and Embry. I noticed the new guy Chris was here. I felt a tinge of sadness at how young he was.

"Hey Lee," Embry said.

"Hey Embry," I said looking down at me hands. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. I kept my eyes on my hands when I felt Jared's huge body knock into mine. I was thrown into Embry, my hand instinctively went to my stomach.

"What the fuck Jared?" I shouted. He and Paul were pushing each other.

"Relax Lee," he said crashing into me again. Okay it was a fucking miracle I got pregnant and I was not just going to sit here while stupid pricks Jared and Paul took away that miracle.

"STOP YOU PRICKS!" I shouted at them. They looked at me shocked.

"What's up your ass today?" Paul said before taking a seat next to Sam.

"Guys, calm down now," Jacob said. "So Alice called me yesterday. She had a vision of us fighting some newborns. She said there doesn't seem to be very many of them, but she says we should train with Jasper again, just to make sure. She thinks the attack will take place within the next three months." Three months, shit I will be huge by then. Could I fight a war when I was five months pregnant? Something tells me that isn't the smartest thing to do. Fuck! Like I said horrible timing.

"Alright Leah?" I snapped out of my train of thought to find Jake and everyone else looking at me.

"Huh?" I said. Jake looked at me, half a smile.

"You will patrol with Embry and Quil," he said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. Was I even able to keep patrolling. Usually I would be like, hell no nothing is stopping me, but this was huge! Jake and everyone else kept talking about the war and patrol and blah blah blah. I should be listening, but honestly I couldn't care less about this werewolf crap right now. Hmm I wonder if anyone will notice if I just disappear, like no one really likes me. They will all be sitting around all happy and in , lets say, three years someone will be like "Hey wasn't there a girl wolf once?" "No I don't think so" "Yeah remember her name was Lana right" "Oh yeah, when did she leave". That plan would work if Jake and Seth didn't exist. Maybe Sam too, he would notice there wasn't anyone's life to complicate anymore. Maybe I could just hide it for a while. Like show up with a kid one day that looked like Jake. These guys are not that observant, right. Stupid me, had to pull an Edward Cullen and actually be able to have kids.

Are they still talking about patrols, geez. I wanted to get out of here, I had a sudden craving for pickles again. Ugh I have always hated pickles, they remind me of Freddy Kruger for some weird reason.

"Lee why are you zoning out so much?" Embry asked me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "What are you talking about. I was listening!"

"So you agree that you should patrol with Sam and Seth instead?" he whispered.

"FUCK NO!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Do you have something to say Leah?" Jake asked, looking into my eyes.

Well no way out of this one. I had no idea what we were talking about. "I wasn't listening who am I patrolling with?" I asked sweetly.

"Seth and I," Sam said. I looked at him.

"Pass." I said smiling, then pulling my phone out of my pocket to play Bejeweled.

"What do you mean 'pass' we asked you and you said nothing," Sam stated.

"I mean pass, as in no," I said not looking up.

"There is something going on with you, I figured you would rather be with me than Jacob," he said getting angry. Huh we were discussing me this entire time.

"Nothing is going on with me," I growled. "I don't need a fucking babysitter."

"Leah-" Sam said.

"She is right, Sam. Leah is a big girl," Jake said. I continued playing on my phone. Ha take that Sam. I glanced to look at him, I could tell by the stupid look on his face he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"She couldn't phase a few days ago. She can't be out there without supervision while leeches are running around."

"Piss off Sam. Why can't you leave me the fuck alone? Why don't you go home to your precious Emily. Oh that's right she is at her moms isn't she." Sam glared daggers at me, but he didn't say anything else. I looked at Jake. "I patrol with Quil and Embry." He studied me for a second before nodding his head. The pack talked a little bit more before the meeting was over. I got up to leave when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Hey we need to talk to the Elders. They are in the back," he said. I looked at his hand on my arm then into his deep brown eyes. I could see the tiredness and sadness in them.

"What the fuck do the Elders want? We are over." I stated. I saw the horrid effect my words had on him. He dropped his hand immediately.

"They just do," he growled before heading out back. I sighed but followed. Yay a bunch of old douche bags are going to forbid me and Jacob's relationship because I am a genetic dead end. Well morons, guess what! Jake and I are broken up and it just so happens I am pregnant. Fuck, I hope I can keep my big mouth shut.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the supportive reviews =)**

Jacob's POV

Leah looked like she was somewhere else during the entire meeting. What if Sam is right and something is going on with her. I hated how she didn't even want to be around me. And now these damn Elders were going to make sure she didn't come near me again. Why the fuck is the universe against me being with her?

I walked into my backyard to find all the Elders sitting on lawn chairs talking. Leah and I walked up to them and I cleared my throat.

"Jacob, Leah, please have a seat," Old Quil said.

"Can we hurry this up? Some of us don't have all the time in the world," Leah said, crossing her arms nervously. She then looked around the old men surrounding us. "Actually I don't think any of us do." she mumbled. At least her sense of humor was still intact. She was probably much better off than I was.

"Leah sit down and hush," Sue told her daughter. Leah and I sat next to each other on a log.

"We understand you two have been carrying on a relationship," one of the Elders said. "We find this most disturbing considering, one you have an imprint Jacob, and two considering the Uley's cannot produce offspring it will be impossible for you not to have children Jacob. You are the leader of the pack and it is most important for you to carry on your legacy." What if I don't want kids, idiot. I never asked for any of this shit. If it weren't for Leah accepting her fucking duty to you, then she would be able to have kids.

I looked at Leah. She didn't say anything, for once.

"I can be with whomever I wish," I growled. "Leah's ……problem… is caused by her 'duty' as you like to call it."

"I agree with my son," my dad said, he raised an eyebrow at Leah. I knew that look, he knew something I didn't . "Leah fulfilled her duty to us, she made sacrifices. Who are we to criticize her for something that was out of her control. If these two wish to be together, we have no right to stop them."

"And then not have an Alpha for the next pack? That is completely out of the question. If Sam and Emily were able to have children then yes we would be out of line, but as it stands they cannot, so it is Jacob's duty. He has already turned his back on his imprint, he cannot turn his back on our tribe." Old Quil said.

"Yeah a imprint that fucked another guy. Jake didn't turn his back on anything. That slut betrayed him and he did what he had to," Leah snapped. Thank God, she still cared!

"My daughter has sacrificed enough for this tribe. We have no right to say who she can and cannot date," Sue said.

"So we allow them to have their little relationship. Our generations from now on will be weak and our people endangered," a Elder argued.

"Do you people really have nothing else to do but interfere in other people's relationships? If I want to be with Jacob, I will fucking be with Jacob. If you think I give a shit what any of you say, you are wrong," Leah shouted. I filled with happiness.

"I agree. I will be with Leah regardless of what you say," I said.

"As I understand you two have recently ended your relationship," Old Quil said.

"If you knew that, old man, why the hell did you call us here in the first place?" Leah asked.

"We wanted to make sure you know it cannot restart."

"SCREW THIS!" I shouted. I was on the verge of phasing. I was so angry these people were telling me what to do. I was sick of people trying to control me. "I AM THE FUCKING ALPHA! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ASKED ME TO. I AM DRAWING THE LINE HERE. YOU CANNOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH LEAH AND I PLAN ON BEING WITH HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I QUIT! I WILL STOP PHASING!" They think they can control me? Leah means more to me than anything. I will stop phasing if that is the only way I can be with her. I was trembling hard now, I couldn't control myself much longer. I felt Leah's hand on my arm. I looked at her.

"Jacob..," she said quietly. My shaking stopped. I grabbed her and crashed my lips onto her. She responded immediately. I missed kissing her so much, I didn't give a shit the Elders were watching us, I never wanted to stop kissing her. She pulled away looking at me intensely, but I kept my arms around her possessively.

"NO WE FORBID THIS FROM CONTINUEING. JACOB HAS A DUTY-"

"FUCK YOU AND THE DAMN DUTY YOU MORON!" Leah screamed back. "HE HAS FUFILLED ALL HIS FUCKING DUTIES SO YOU CAN GO HOME AND FUCK YOURSELF!" What the hell was she talking about?

"W-What?" Old Quil asked confused.

"I'm pregnant you morons!" she stated, turning to me, concern on her face. I stood frozen with shock.

What did she just say?


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the supportive reviews =)**

Leah's POV

Fucking shit! I knew I wouldn't be able to keep by big mouth shut. Well at least I killed two birds with one stone. Sure it would have been nice to let Jacob know I was knocked up with his kid without the whole reservation knowing, but hey you can't always get what you want.

"Leah, this is serious," my mother said. I glanced at Jacob who looked like someone had just slapped him across the face.

"I'm not lying. I just found out today, even though I am already showing and some bitch at the mall went all 'you're either fat or pregnant' on me. Apparently I am really unobservant because I thought it was just all the fucking stress we've been under, but nooooo every other mother fucking person on the reservation knows more about me than I do so -"

"You're pregnant?" Jacob cut me off.

"Yea," I said avoiding his eyes.

"With my kid?" he asked. Who else's kid would it be moron.

"Well duh, dumbass." Jacob took in a deep breathe. Okay so I never expected him to jump up and down or faint or cry or anything like that, but I didn't think he would just stand there like I asked him what he had for lunch yesterday.

"Uh-okay-" he stuttered.

"Miss Clearwater, if what you are saying is true, then I believe our concerns are no longer valid. Um I think it would be best if you kept us updated on your um…..status. After you and Mr. Black have….well….talked this through, we will meet again," one Elder stumbled to let out.

"So I'm free to go?" I asked.

"I guess so," Billy said, looking at his lost son with a huge smile on his face. "Perhaps you and Jacob should…talk."

"Yeah perhaps." I said. Then turned on my heel and started walking away. I half hoped Jacob wouldn't follow me. He acted so weird when I told him. Maybe he wasn't even happy. He did say he loved me, but what if that was just for the sake of arguing.

"Lee, wait up," Jacob called behind me. I was almost halfway to my house.

"What do you want, Jake?" I growled.

"Do not be mad at me okay, you fucking spring something this huge on me and expect me not to be shocked at all?" he said coming to stand in front of me. "I am shocked, but Leah, I am also so happy. We-we can be together now, no barriers. I just need some time to wrap my head around it."

"Did you not hear me say I just found out today? I need to get used to it too. And we have some major shit to work out," I told him.

"I've missed you Leah. I am so sorry for everything. When Sam said you would always want him I lost it. I just kept thinking about Bella and Ness and how they all chose other people, I figured you would do the same."

"You have to have more faith in me than that Jake. I mean every ass wiping mother fucker in this place told me not to date you but I didn't listen. I think I have earned your trust," I looked into his eyes, I saw the regret in them.

"I know, I promise I wont fuck up like that again," he put his hands on my arms. "Please, Lee, I need you."

"I need you too, asshole, as much as I hate to admit it." His gaze dropped to my stomach and a smile spread across his face. "And how did you not notice my sudden weight gain? Fucking random ass ladies and moron Jared notice but not you?"

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to your stomach when you were naked, babe," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him. His face turned serious again.

"A baby?" he said in disbelief. He took one of his hands and placed it over my small bump.

"Yeah, pretty crazy huh. I guess normal things can't happen to us at convenient times," I said placing my hand over his.

"Convenient times?" he asked.

"Yeah, some vampire/ werewolf war is going to happen and I got knocked up, not the best timing."

"The timing doesn't matter, Leah," he said. "All that matters is that we are happy about it."

"How are we going to tell the pack?" I asked.

"Chances are they already know, but if not we will tell them when you are ready," he said, taking my hand and leading us back to my house. I knew people would react one of three ways to the news 1. They will be happy, 2. They will be pissed, or 3. They will think we are lying.

We got to the front of my house, and I placed a hand over my belly. I still can't believe I am pregnant. "Jake, we can start telling people whenever the timing seems right. Since the Elders know it wont be secret for very long and I don't want anymore secrets." Jacob had a huge smile on his face and he bent down to give me a long kiss.

"My thoughts exactly, Lee. Now lets get you inside, you look like you need some rest."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope everyone is having a good holiday season. **

**I own nothing =(**

**Jacob's POV**

I looked down at the sleeping woman next to me. Leah was snuggled into my chest, snoring lightly. She looked so beautiful. I thought back to the events of today, I couldn't believe how luck I was. Leah took me back and I found out we were having a baby. I looked down at Leah's tiny bump peeking from her tank top. I placed my hand over it. I had never been happier. I knew Leah wanted to talk about what we were going to do, but before we could she had fallen asleep. I gently pulled her off my chest without waking her up and put my ear up to her stomach, it took a little but I was able to hear the faint beat of our baby's heart. Joy whelmed up in me and I placed a kiss on her bump, then placed one on her lips. She smiled in her slumber and rolled onto her back, her shirt riding up revealing her stomach more. I smiled, thinking about a very pregnant Leah. She is going to be yelling at me nonstop for messing up her beautiful body, but it will always be perfect to me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and was shocked at the caller ID. I walked out of the bedroom and shut the door before answering it.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Jake can we talk?" _Bella said on the other line. _"Just you and me?"_

I let out a groan. I really didn't want to leave Leah, but I needed to patch things up with the Cullens. "Yeah meet me at the clearing in ten minutes." I said then hung up the phone. I walked back into the bedroom and placed a kiss on Leah's forehead.

"Lee?" I said softly.

"Hmmm," she mumbled.

"I gotta step out for a little, okay?" her eyes flickered open.

"Yeah, just hurry back," she mumbled before pulling a blanket over her and falling back asleep. I kissed her again and headed towards the clearing. I could smell Bella as I got closer, I phased back to my human form and pulled on my shorts before entering the clearing.

Bella was standing there, dressed in all black. She was no longer the Bella I once loved, that Bella was dead. This new Bella was self absorbed and disloyal.

"So what do you want?" I asked, I no longer needed to hide my dislike for her. Especially after she spoke of Leah the way she did.

She turned to me, her golden eyes blazing. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, the pack has agreed to practice with you guys, just to be sure and-"

"No Jacob, I don't care about that. We need to talk about you and Renesmee!" she hissed.

"There is no me and Renesmee, Bella. I thought you would be happy about this, you were furious when I first imprinted on her. You tried to kill me," I said, kicking at the dirt.

"She isn't happy. Do you have any idea how much she is hurting?" Bella glared at me. "She made a mistake, but she is a child. Children are allowed to make mistakes."

"She cheated on me, for months. It was a mistake, I have forgiven her for it. But I am not going to get back with her. Bella, it wasn't meant to be," I tried to explain. I wanted to scream at her that I loved Leah and her and her daughter could go to hell, but I needed them until this leech war was over.

"She wants you back. She promises to treat you right this time. We all promise you treat you right," Bella pleaded. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Bella, its not that simple. Remember when you had to choose between Edward and me? You knew I was always the right choice, but you said no matter what it would always be Edward. That even though you loved me, you would always love him more. That's how it is with Leah and me. Ness will always be a part of me and I will always love her, but in the end it will always be Leah," I said. I hoped she would figure out what I was trying to say.

"Renesmee is better than Leah," Bella sneered.

"That's my point. You don't want your daughter to be with someone who thinks it's the other way around."

"Stop playing around, Jacob. Renesmee had her fun and you have obviously had yours. Now we have been talking and we have decided it would be best if we left Forks soon. You will need to come with us," she stated.

"I won't," I said back. I could tell she was getting more and more angry.

"What do you mean you won't? You have too. Renesmee doesn't want to be away from you."

"Damn it Bella, did she say all this or are you just upset I don't want to be apart of your leech family anymore. Leave Bella go, I don't care anymore. We both knew we would part ways once you changed into one of them. Nessie bought us some time, but I can never nor do I ever want to leave here." I bit back.

"How can you do this to us? After we accepted you and your pack of mongrels. After Edward and I accepted you imprinting on our newborn baby?" she screamed at me.

"How I can do this to you?! Do you have any idea how much we all have sacrificed just so you and your leech could be together? I risked the safety of my people, I drove a huge wedge in between the pack, I betrayed my Alpha why so I could protect you. We fought newborn vampires to protect you, we put our lives on the line so we could protect Renesmee. We stay up at all hours of the night to keep you safe. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe we want to stop phasing? That maybe we wanted to just live normal lives now. Look at Leah, she has every right to hate you. Because of those leeches, Sam had to phase and imprint on Emily. Because of them, Victoria was running around here and caused Harry to die. So you could have everything you have ever wanted, she had to lose everything," I yelled back at her. She was in shock that I had spoken to her the way I did.

"I never thought about it," she whispered. "But Jake, once you come with us and we leave, they can go back to normal. Please you can't leave Renesmee. You can't leave me." Even though she knew I hated her touching me now, she put her hand on my arm. I looked at it there. Pale white against my russet skin. I brushed her hand off, taking a few steps back and turned away from her. I breathed deeply for a few moments, listening to the quietness of the forest.

"I have responsibilities here," I said, turning back towards her I looked into her golden eyes. "And even if I didn't, Leah is here so I will stay here. I love her, Bella. I won't leave her," I said.

"But-but Jacob, Renesmee…" she trailed off.

"Leah is pregnant," I whispered, Bella's head snapped up to look at me. Pure shock written all over her face.

"What?" she asked. "No she-she can't have kids."

"Apparently she can. After this war is over, I want you all to leave. People are starting to talk and we really need to get on with our lives. It will be the best for everyone," I said.

"Why would you ask me to leave?" Bella hissed.

"Because I don't want this life for my kid," I said. It still felt weird saying I was going to have a kid. "The pack deserves to be free to move on, to be able to be with their families without any interruptions. I want to be able to raise my kid with Leah without us having to worry about leeches running around. I don't want my kid or Danny or any of the other kids to have to deal with changing. So I need you and your family to leave."

"So that's it?" she whispered, a hint of anger in her voice. "You are just going to forget about Renesmee and me."

"Just because I am not with you doesn't mean I am going to forget you," I reasoned.

"You promised me you would never leave me," she yelled. "You-you promised. You can't go back on your promise."

"Bells," I said calmly. "You left me first." I looked at her, seeing anger, shock, and sadness written all over her pale face.

"What am I supposed to do without you?" she asked. "You're my best friend. How can you choose Leah over me? You hated her, you-you couldn't even stand to be around her and now you love her? Now you want to spend the rest of your life with her? She is horrible to be around, she is bossy and sarcastic and rude and-and bitter!"

"Say whatever the fuck you want about me," I growled, shaking slightly. "But don't you _dare_ talk about Leah, you don't even know her."

"I can't leave without you," she said sternly. "You can't leave me."

"Bella, you got your happily ever after," I said. "It's time to let us have ours."


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing =(**

**Jacob's POV**

When I got back to Leah's I walked into her room to find her awake, reading a book.

"Hey babe," I said sitting next to her. "You okay?"

"What are we going to do?" she said looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"There are vampires running around here, there might be a war, the Cullen's probably don't want anything to do with us, the pack is already upset about our relationship, and now to top it all off I am pregnant," she said.

"Lee, do you always have to look on the bad side of things?"

"Someone has too. Especially with you Mr. Glass-Half-Full." I leaned her against me. I recognized her face, she was still tired but too stressed out to sleep.

"Babe, you have to relax okay. I just talked to Bella, the Cullens are still going to help us and she agreed that they will leave Forks once the war is over," I pleaded.

"You talked to Bella?," she asked.

"Yeah. She is who I went to meet. I told her about us and we made the deal to work together one last time then they will leave," I told her. She relaxed slightly.

"Are you going to be okay with out the demon spawn around?"

"Of course, Lee," I smiled at her. "Besides we are going to have our hands full we won't even notice they are gone."

"Remember how you once said you didn't want kids cause they were sticky and messy. What happened to that?" she asked poking me in my chest.

"Well seeing as how you are a clean freak, maybe our kid won't be so bad," I smiled.

"The pack is going to flip," she said.

"Nah they will be happy."

"Not the three stooges. I can already hear Sam now 'This is an abomination. Words cannot describe how careless and thoughtless you two have acted. Blah blah imprinting blah blah blah'" she said imitating Sam's voice perfectly.

"Lee do you really care what Sam and them think?" I laughed.

"Fuck no. And I plan to train this kid into making fun of Sam whenever he is near," she said.

"Already corrupting my kid huh," I said hugging her.

"Ha its going to be fun. Sam can't do anything to a child. And Paul, I am going to teach her or him to tell him off good. It will be his _favorite _niece or nephew. Hello Thanksgiving and Christmas." she laughed.

"Can you imagine the look on Paul's face when he realizes his wife's brother is having a kid with you," I laughed. Leah and Paul didn't hate each other, but it was very close to it.

"Ugh our poor kid is going to have Danny as a cousin," she said.

"This is your kid we are talking about. Its going to be worst than Danny I think."

"Then we will have your genes to blame. I hope it doesn't inherit too much from you," she teased. "Jake, I never thought we would be talking about this."

"Me neither, Lee. I do have super sperm."

"You know I could have lied about you being the father," she smiled. I laughed at her.

"Geez then maybe I should leave the room so you can call Nahuel to tell him the good news," I smirked back. The smile was wiped off her face and she hit me playfully.

"That is sooo not funny Jake," she said trying to suppress a laugh. "God imagine if he and Nessie had a kid." I laughed at the thought.

"Growing up in that household it would be screwed up just like Ness," I said laying back bringing Leah with me. "How far do you think you are?"

"I don't know, the lady at the mall said I looked about two and half months. The first time I remember getting sick was at the market when I saw Emily, that was about that long ago. That's when the signs started showing."

"Lee I am sorry for asking you to do so much."

"Jake, I plan to keep doing what I was doing. Maybe not as much but I still plan to be involved." I sighed. I really didn't want Leah still phasing but I knew arguing with her would get us no where.

"Fine. For now but we will talk about it later," I said. She gave me a wicked smile and climbed onto my lap.

"Now how about that make-up sex, mighty Alpha," she asked. I laughed before kissing her roughly and making love to her until early hours of the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope everyone had a great New Years!!**

**As usual, I still do not own anything.**

**Leah's POV**

So thanks to my skillful planning and Jake's and mine ability to keep really important things from people who probably have a right to know, we have been able to keep my pregnancy a secret for almost two weeks. We planned to tell everyone, but the right time never came. Okay so Seth knows, but that is only because he is a little eavesdropper and demanded to know why Jacob, who was displaying his feminine side by looking at ads for Babies R Us, was telling me all the great things a certain car seat did. But besides Seth, I have gotten Jacob to keep quiet. Of course there were rumors going around, all of a sudden Leah Clearwater who usually dressed in a tank top some shorts and shoeless is now dressing in hoodies and jeans. I am positive one of the ancient Elders were gossiping about it right now, probably huddled around the coffee table drinking tea and discussing how they heard the kid was going to be born phased into a wolf cub and how Jacob was searching for the next train out of here.

I was now only phasing once every two days, not because I don't want to but because I felt like shit 24/7. Now that this kid had made its presence known it was constantly reminding me through nausea and throwing my meals back at me. Quil and Embry were probably noticing things too, I was a hormonal bitch all the time and Jacob just stood there smiling at my outbursts like I was complimenting him on his haircut. His constant good mood put me in an even worse mood. I was pissed off I had to suffer all this crap while he stood there being excited. I once went at him, hell bent on cutting off his dick for putting me through this, instead I was interrupted by the reappearance of my lunch.

Another thing I got to constantly worry about was getting prenatal care. It wasn't like I could waltz into the nearest clinic and seek care. I'm pretty sure the doctor would notice I am 108 degrees. Jacob suggested I ask Carlisle, which ultimately led to my attempt to turn his dick into a charm on my charm bracelet. There was no fucking way in hell I was letting Dr. Fang anywhere near my miracle baby. I didn't give a shit that the Cullens were our mortal-enemies-turned-allies-turned-host-family-turned-lying-bastards-turned-temporary-partners, I would not add extended family to that list. So I researched some crap online and figured, by the size of my stomach, I was about three months assuming it was one kid in there. Which if it was two, I would be okay with it after I murdered Jacob. Then I found the brand of some prenatal vitamins and bought them, though they do no like staying in my stomach very much. My argument to Jacob was "Hey I am a freak werewolf with super healing powers and the healthiest body there could be." Back when half those leeches were still breathing, people had kids without any "medical care" so I was fine. As for the delivery, I hadn't thought that far ahead.

I was sitting in my living room, enjoying the quietness of my empty house. Jacob was off doing Alpha things, Seth was with him of course, Quil was probably with Claire, Embry was probably following Jacob, and my nausea was on vacation. For the first time in ages I felt relaxed. I turned on the TV and took some time getting myself comfortable. Once I got all the pillows in the exactly right place and my body positioned in the perfect relaxing position, being me, the door flew opened and Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry filed into the room. Normally I would have been pissed off, but I was too happy about the 1 minute and 18 seconds I had of relaxation. Fucking hormones.

"Hey, Lee," Jacob said, planting a kiss on my head. "How you feeling?" I sighed and sat up reluctantly.

"Okay," I said. "Where have you guys been?" Quil who was busy raiding the kitchen answered.

"Practicing with the Cullens. Where the hell were you?" he said, his mouth filled with a cookie. Jacob had located a spot on the counter that was forbidden for any of the guys to eat from. Jacob kept that corner constantly filled with craving foods such as Cooler Ranch Doritos, Double Stuff Oreos, a bag of mini Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, a bag of Tootsie Roll Pops, and located in the refrigerator was the biggest jar of pickles ever.

"What the fuck do you mean practicing with the Cullens?" I shot up. "How come no one told me?" Embry was closest to me so I shot him a mean look. He paled instantly and pointed at Jacob.

"Alpha's orders," he said shaking. "Talk to him." Embry exited the living room and joined Quil in the kitchen. My glare turned to Jacob, who had a stupid grin on his face.

"We didn't need you," he said still smiling.

"Was Sam there?" I snarled at him.

"Leah, calm down," he said coming to stand in front of me, placing a hand on my stomach. "You know it isn't safe for you to be out there." He whispered, low enough for Quil and Embry not to hear.

"That is my decision," I growled. "I have a right to know."

"I know," he said. "But when you were taking a nap, Bella called and scheduled the meeting and I freaked. I was afraid you would want to come, so I didn't mention it to you. Its not lying." I shot him a glare. Stupid Jacob, I knew I would begin rubbing off on him. I was mad he didn't tell me, but I was a bit relieved that I didn't have to come up with a stupid excuse for not going to meet with the Cullens. In all honesty I didn't think I should be phasing at all anymore. I always hated phasing, I never wanted to turn into a huge dog. Since the first time I changed, I have been looking for a good enough reason to stop. But then Jacob left the pack and made me his Beta in his rogue pack and phasing wasn't as bad anymore. Now things have once again shifted, we were having a baby. We won't be able to sufficiently run the pack if we were busy changing diapers. It made sense for me to stop phasing. Jacob was Alpha and as much as I hated to admit it, he could find another Beta who was not constantly tired and moody. Battling vampires was dangerous and now we had someone else to think of. We both can't constantly risk our lives, while our kid sits at home. I had no say when I began phasing, and now no matter how much I want to fight it, I know I have to stop.

Not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing he was right, I growled at him and said, "I want to be given a choice next time." Jacob let out a laugh and pulled me into a hug. "So how was the meeting?"

"Alright," Jacob said. "I don't think we will have to practice too much. We just need to refresh our memory of how to handle a newborn. Most of us were around for the first time. Chris Bana is getting the hang of phasing though."

"Yeah, he is pretty cool," Embry said, walking in the room eating a sandwich.

"If you get crumbs anywhere, I will beat you," I warned. I took in a deep breath. Quil and Embry were like family to us. They stuck up for Jake and I when the rest of the pack didn't accept us. I didn't say anything until Seth and Quil walked into the living room. The four guys took a seat on the couch and began watching some football game. I sat next to Jacob and sighed. "So, uh, Jake and I are having a kid. Is there anymore lunch meat to make a sandwich?" I asked standing up. Embry was frozen, mid-bite of his sandwich looking at me. Quil was looking between Jacob and I with his mouth hanging open. Jacob and Seth had matching smirks on their faces.

Finally Quil broke the silence, "Wh…..What was that first thing?" he said in a unsure voice.

"Leah is pregnant," Jacob answered. Pulling me to sit in him lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Is this a joke?" Embry broke out of his daze. "I mean…Leah? I thought…." He struggled to find the right words, knowing my supposed infertility was a sore subject for me. I rolled my eyes and lifted my T-shirt to display my stomach. Their eyes bulged out of their head when they noticed my now obvious bump. I yanked my shirt back down.

"Do you believe us now?" I asked them.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Quil said in disbelief. "Dude, you are having a kid and you don't tell us?"

"Yeah man, what the hell," Embry said, smiling now. "Congrats guys."

"Told you they would be excited," Jacob said to me, as he slapped hands with Quil and Embry.

"So Leah, what you like five months along?" Quil said. I reacted by hitting him in the back of his head. It is going to suck when my body goes back to normal and I can't punch them anymore.

"No you asshole, three months," I said, feeling self conscious. I didn't look five months did I?

"When you telling the rest of the pack?" Embry asked. "They are going to flip."

"Whenever, Lee is ready," Jake said. "I didn't even know we were telling you guys right now."

"What are you going to name it?" Embry asked.

"You should name it Quil," Quil said.

"Why the hell would I name my baby after you," I asked, not impressed with the stupid grin on Quil's face.

"Or take a page out of the leeches book and combine some names," Embry said.

"Yeah like Jaclee or Lecob," Seth laughed.

"No it should be Embuil after Quil and me," Embry said. "Or Quilbry whichever."

"What about me?" Seth whined.

"Sembuil," Quil managed to spit out. "Middle name Jaceah."

"Stop insulting my child with those horrible names," I growled, not amused by their game of combining names. Renesmee was enough of a horrible name no one needs to add to the list of extremely bad names.

"Sembuil Jaceah," Jacob said, smirking at me. "It think it could fit for either a boy or girl." I hit him on the shoulder but joined in on the laughter with the rest of the guys.

"Leah, are you still going to phase," Seth asked, serious once more. He was 100% against me phasing anymore, he didn't want to put his niece or nephew at risk. "You should consider stopping."

"There is a war coming up and you want me to stop phasing?" I asked.

"Its not like we really need you," Quil joked, earning himself a glare. "But can you even fight a vampire when you are pregnant?"

"What do you think, moron?" I snapped back. Did people think I was dumb. Of course I knew I couldn't fight a battle when I was pregnant. But what did they want me to do? Just abandon my pack and sit at home watching TV while they all went out there and risked their lives.

"I agree with Seth," Embry said. "You should stop."

"I am sorry, but when was what I do with my life any of your business?" I said. Now Quil and Embry were putting in their opinions with what I do with my life.

"Since you were pregnant with our Alpha/ best friend's kid," Quil said. Jacob smiled at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Why don't we just put it to a vote then?" I said sarcastically. Seth, apparently immune to my sarcasm, raised his hand and called out,

"All in favor of Leah stopping phasing in order to protect mini Jacob, raise your hand," he said. I scoffed at his nickname for my baby, who said it was a boy. Quil and Embry's hands shot up. Jacob looked at me then slowly raised his hand too.

I looked around at the four large men sitting on my couch. One being my brother, one my boyfriend, and the other two guys I have know practically my whole life. I was annoyed they thought they could decide something this huge for me, but then I realized something. Each one of these guys bugged the shit out of me, but they always put up with me even when I was a bitter bitch, crying over Sam. They were the family I was stuck with, and they were the family my baby was stuck with. Slowly, and reluctantly, I also put my hand up.

I sighed, avoiding looking at their smiling faces. "I guess the vote is unanimous." I mumbled. The things I do for Jacob and his kid.


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't own anything**

**Leah's POV**

After my little confession to Quil and Embry, news of my pregnancy spread like wildfire. Fuel was added to that fire when Alice announced the leeches were still deciding when they wanted to attack. The whole pack was on edge about the entire thing. While visiting Billy one night, Paul busted into the house and demanded to know if it was true. The idiot was shaking like crazy and Jacob eventually had to Alpha command him outside before he ripped up Billy's small house. Once we followed him outside, he began ranting about how he cannot believe he is married to someone whose brother is reproducing with Leah Clearwater. Then he went on to talk about how unnatural it is that Jacob is even having sex, not to mention having a baby, with Sam Uley's ex girlfriend. He went on to say that there was no way Jacob could be the father because he had an imprint and something about the imprint fairies wouldn't allow something like this to happen. Finally, he shocked the hell out us when he said he was happy for us and will try not be a complete asshole anymore.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

"I am happy for you guys," he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be okay with Jacob and my relationship.

"Okay has Rachel been holding out sex until you are nice to us?" I asked.

"Lee, god, that's my sister!" Jacob whined.

"Get over it," I told him. "They have been married for like six years."

"Doesn't mean I like to hear, or think about it," he added looking at Paul.

"So you are done being a dick about us?" I asked him. Paul smiled and actually pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah, Paul, pregnant," I blew out, before I pushed him off me, roughly It has been one week, two days since I last phased. Not too long, but it's the longest I have gone since I first started. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing," he insisted. "Okay I still can't stand you and I think Jacob is a arrogant leech lover, but I guess I am stuck with you guys now huh?" He pointed to my stomach. "That kid is going to need a cool uncle to come to when his mom is being a bitch, aka always. Besides Jake, you accepted me and Rachel, given she is my imprint, but I would rather you be with bitch Leah instead of a vampire spawn." Jacob, not taking any offense to Paul's name calling of Nessie (or me), high-fived Paul. I wasn't won over that quickly.

"Where is the real Paul," I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come one Lee, remember when we were friends?" Paul asked.

"No," I said quickly.

"I do," Jacob smiled at me. "You two were inseparable if I remember correctly."

"I do not recall any of this," I said stubbornly. Paul was like my best friend once upon a time, he was the one who introduced me to Sam in the first place.

"Okay keep pretending, Lee," Paul said. "I am sorry for being an ass. Its just weird seeing you with someone other than Sam, and I guess Jared and I never really saw things from your point of view." When Sam had dumped me, Paul soon followed. I thought he just took Sam's side but that was before I knew about the whole werewolf thing. By the time I found out about that I hated everything and everyone associated with Sam, Paul and mine friendship was completely dissolved.

"I don't completely believe you," I said. "But okay I guess."

"So I am guessing you not phasing for a while hasn't been a coincidence?" Paul asked, just as Danny ran up into Jacob's arms.

"Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake!" he bounced with excitement. "I got in trouble for trying to light a kitty on fire!" Yep, that was Rachel and Paul's kid. I prayed he got most of his genes from Paul. Instead of scolding Danny, Paul let out a laugh and told Danny to go say hello to Billy. I could hear Billy groan from inside the house. "Grandpa Billy, are you sitting down still?!" Danny yelled as he ran into the house.

"So you not phasing?" Paul said turning to me. I guess now was the time to break it to him.

"I stopped phasing," I said as Rachel walked up.

"What? Why?" she asked concerned. Guess she hasn't heard.

"Cause your brother knocked me up," I said dully as Jake slid his arm around my waist.

"No way!" Rachel squealed before giving Jacob and me hugs. "So are you two like getting married?" And there it was, no one mentioned marriage yet. I prayed that thought would stay out of Jacob's head.

"No," Jacob said. "Leah is afraid of commitment." Rachel looked confused.

"What's more of a commitment than having a baby?" she asked.

"Marriage," I answered. "and I am not sure I want to spend my entire life with your brother." I joked smiling up at Jacob.

"I think it is the other way around," he joked back.

We heard a crash from inside the house followed by, "Damn it Danny, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from-get back here- that is not a toy. Danny put that down now-Danny I am warning you. Danny!" Billy shouted. "Paul, Rachel, get in here and get your son before he pokes his eye out with a screwdriver!" Rachel hurried into the house, Paul winked at us before gliding in after her.

Jacob came to stand in front of me and rested his hands on my stomach, "My dad is going to love our kid," he laughed. "No matter what I don't think it can be that bad."

"Paul is okay with us," I said, somewhat in a daze. Things are going way to smoothly for my life. Jacob broke his imprint and choose me, I miraculously got pregnant, I found a good excuse to stop phasing, and suddenly asshole Paul was done fighting against Jake and I. We began walking back towards my house. "I guess its all real now, huh?" I said. Jacob pulled me into a kiss. I immediately kissed him back, allowing his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away and began trailing kissed over my neck.

"Yep, it is. Now how about we go finish this at home?" he said, nibbling on my ear lobe. I let out a moan.

"Why? I'm already pregnant," I teased. I went to pull his lips back up to mine, but was cut off by the sound of an agonizing howl. Jacob and I turned around to see a black wolf running into the woods. "I'm guessing he heard that."

"I will go talk to him," Jacob said. I pulled him back.

"No I will," I said. I caught Jacob's alarmed look. "Don't worry I won't phase, and I know where he will be."

"I don't know," he said, looking towards the woods where the wolf exited. "I don't trust him."

"I will be fine," I said. "He won't hurt me." Jacob looked into my eyes, then nodded slowly.

"I will be nearby, just in case," he said. I knew better than to protest, Jacob had become almost as stubborn as me. I let out a long sigh, before I headed toward the beach.


	27. Chapter 27

**Leah's POV**

As I made my way along the beach, I paused to look out onto the sea. I could feel the salt water splashing onto the rocks and spraying droplets onto my face. I inhaled the salty scent and closed my eyes, remembering the last time I came to this exact part of the beach.

"_Leah," he said. "Please let me explain." I turned to him, my face hard and my heart filling with hatred towards him. I never knew I could hate something I thought I loved this much._

"_No need to explain," I said bitterly. "I saw everything I needed to." I looked at the moon's reflection on the water. I could see his breath in the cold night's air. _

"_I wish I could tell you," he said. "Everything is complicated now." Tears now glistened in his eyes. He tried to touch me but I turned away, I couldn't handle his touch on my skin. Not after…_

"_You can stop with the excuses," I snapped. "I don't want to hear them." I couldn't look into those eyes. Those brown eyes where I have found all the comfort I needed for the last three years. I couldn't do it. _

"_I love you, Leah," he pleaded. "Please know that." The tear stains on his dark skin shone in the moonlight. I looked into his eyes and felt my heart shatter. I bit my lip in a desperate attempt to keep my eyes from watering over. I bit hard until I tasted copper. _

"_You can't tell me that," I whispered. "I deserve enough from you to stop lying to me." I was shaking now, trying to keep my breaths steady so the sobs wouldn't escape me. I clutched my fists into tight balls. _

"_If it were up to me," he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes. "It would always be you. I would choose you." Anger boiled up in me and I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. I turned my back to him in an attempt to shield him from seeing my tears. _

"_Did this evil force cause you to have sex with her on my couch?" I bit back. I crossed my arms across my chest, hoping it would help stop the shaking. _

"_You have no idea how strong this force is," he said. "but I still had no right to do what I did. I am so very sorry. I wish I could take it back."_

"_But you can't," I whispered, my shaking stopped while the tears roamed down my cheeks. "And I will never forgive you for it." _

"_Leah, please don't hate me," he said, cupping my face to make me look at him. There we were staring at each other, tears roaming down our cheeks, mourning over our broken relationship. "I can't live knowing you hate me."_

_I stepped away from his hands and looked at the open sea, wishing I could escape into its open embrace. "You can live because you have Emily now."_

"_Leah," he breathed out. "Please, try to understand."_

"_No," I screamed. "I hate you. You have no idea how much you hurt me."_

"_Lee Lee," he cried. "I never meant…. It wasn't my choice." He reached to grab me but I stepped away. _

"_Stay the fuck away from me Sam," I hissed. "I will NEVER forgive you." I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the man who hurt me in the worst way possible. _

I opened my eyes when I felt another presence approach. "I knew you would come here," I said. Turning to look at him, he looked someone who has been to hell and back.

"You always knew me better than anyone else," Sam said, sadly.

"Back then, at least," I said, looking back at the ocean. "I would like it a lot better if you were okay with this."

"How can I be okay with it?" he snarled. "He doesn't deserve you."

"He makes me happy," I said, trying to not let his words get to me. "I am finally getting what I always wanted, and you are being a douche about it." Sam came to stand in front of me, his eyes fell to my stomach which was noticeable through my long sleeve shirt. He slowly moved his hand and rested it on my belly, I cringed a little at someone besides Jacob touching it.

"You are pregnant?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded and his gaze dropped back down to where his hand rested. "You are pregnant with Jacob's baby." He dropped his hand but kept staring at my stomach. "It was supposed to be me. That's supposed to be my baby growing inside of you."

I shook my head, "No it's not," I told him. "It was always meant to be Jacob. Just like you were always supposed to be with Emily."

"Jacob imprinted," he mumbled.

"And it broke, both him and Renesmee fell in love with other people despite the imprint. Jacob wasn't meant for her in that way. Sam, it has always been Emily for you," I told him. "Go home to her and make things right. She may be a bitch sometimes but she is your soul mate. You were always meant to be hers."

"If I had a choice," he said. "It would have been you."

I swallowed hard. I remember a time when all I wished for was to have Sam here, willing to fight the imprint to be with me. Now it is happening and all I can think about is how happy I am that he didn't, because through a bunch of completely screwed up events it brought Jacob and I together.

"I know that," I stated, looking back at the ocean.

"If Jacob ever hurts you-"

"You will kill him, I know," I said, offering him a small smile. "I will need you to, since I have stopped phasing."

"What?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

"Yeah," I let out a laugh. "Like Billy said, my duty to the pack now is making sure the future Alpha arrives here safely."

"It's a boy?" he asked.

"We don't know," I said, placing a hand over my belly. "But even if its not. It is my kid."

He nodded, "You are going to be a good mother."

"Yeah, well see," I sighed. "Go home to Emily."

"Goodbye Leah," he said, turning to walk away.

"Sam?" I called after him. He turned around. "I forgive you."

He gave me a sad smile before retreating into the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you all for the reviews!!!!**

**Jacob's POV**

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SPRING SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON ME?!" she screamed at me. I had just gotten home from patrolling, it was around midnight and of course instead of sleeping she was watching some bad movie on TV and stuffing her face with chips and pickles.

"Because it's the truth," I replied, not at all intimidated by her outrage. I needed to thank the baby when it got here for keeping her from kicking my ass on multiple occasions.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, BLACK?!" she continued shouting, she was in front of me poking me and getting in my face. "THERE IS SOME WAR ABOUT TO HAPPEN AND YOU THINK THIS IS THE TIME FOR THIS?"

I was a little surprised she hadn't phased by now. "Leah, you need to calm down. Think about the baby."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, you bastard. You did this to me, and now you are making it worse!" she said stepping back and crossing her arm over her chest. She was now almost four months pregnant and her belly was quite noticeable. I was so tired of waiting for those leeches to attack, Alice was getting frustrated because they kept changing their minds. It should have happened over a month ago. We are all afraid we are underestimating them. I wanted to get this battle over with.

"This is hardly making it worse," I argued back. I expected this sort of reaction from her, she wouldn't be pleased with what I wanted. I felt a little guilty, but she needed to know how I felt.

"No!" she demanded. "No! You are so selfish, Jacob!"

"I am not being selfish," I told her. "We can't raise the baby like this."

"Why not?" she demanded. "You have been fine with me for the four months. What changed suddenly?"

I let out a frustrated growl. Why couldn't she see how important this was. "Because it won't work," I said.

"Only because you don't want it to," she hissed. "Its always about you, isn't it. How does this affect you at all? I am the one who has to walk around with our escapades on my stomach!"

"Leah, you are blowing way out of proportion," I reasoned with her.

"No I am not!" she screamed. "You are ruining everything. You are changing the plan!"

"Well I never agreed to that plan, damn it!" I felt like punching the wall, but that would only make her more angry. "Look at things from my point of view."

"I don't give a shit about things from your point of view!" she retorted. "I hate you, Jacob Black. I fucking hate you!"

"I am not doing this to hurt you!" I yelled back.

"Sure you aren't," she said quietly. Oh shit, pregnancy hormones kicking in. Tears welled in her eyes. I hated how being pregnant caused Leah to cry at the smallest things now. Okay well this wasn't a small thing. "You don't care about what I want!"

"Lee," I said, coming up and wrapping my arms around her holding her in front of me. "I want to do this for you. Please?"

"I don't want to," she pouted, the tears stopped as quickly as they came.

"Its not so bad," I said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.

"Because I love you," I said while kissing her forehead. "It will be quick. We won't make a big deal about it."

"Why, Jake?" she asked.

"I am somewhat offended by your reaction," I teased her. "Would it be that bad to marry me?"

"Yes," she said, then looked up at me. "Are you doing this because of the baby?"

"No, Lee! I would want to marry you whether you were pregnant or not. But since you are I think we should hurry it up. You know planning a wedding while changing diapers and making bottles doesn't seem like the best combination." I could tell by the look in her eyes she was warming up to the idea.

"I don't want anything big," she said finally. "Can't we just like elope or something?" I hugged her to me.

"No," he smiled. "The pack and our families will want to be there. Your mom will kill me if she found out we eloped without telling anyone."

"God, you are going to make me go through the whole process?" she groaned. "Jake I am so not the girl who dreams about this whole fairytale wedding."

"Just a small ceremony? You in a white dress, me in a tux. Our family gathered around." I pleaded. "It won't be so bad."

"I don't think I am allowed to wear white," she stated, indicating her growing belly. "That is like a written rule."

"Okay you can wear orange for all I care. I just want to marry you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I want to make you mine forever," I said. "We are already living together, we are having a kid, we are running a pack, why not add marriage to that mix?"

She let out a sigh. "And this will make your girly ass happy?"

"The happiest girly man on earth," I smiled at her.

"Ugh! Fine, but no one is dressing me up in one of those puffy hideous dresses. And I don't give a shit about a leech war, I am not walking down the aisle while I am about to explode," she grumbled.

"So that is a yes?"

"Yes moron," she rolled her eyes. "The things I do for you." I pulled her into a hug and then slipped a ring on her finger. She looked at it and her expression lit up instantly. "You bought a ring?"

"It was my mom's," I explained. "I asked Billy for it a few weeks ago. I even asked your mom for permission."

"My mom knows?" she was suddenly horrified.

"Uh yeah about that," I cleared my throat. "She kind of has already started planning it."

"You let my mother plan my wedding that I didn't even know about!?"

"She knew you wouldn't want to do anything," I said, backing up as she walked towards me. "I- she promised to keep things simple."

"So what, you guys were so sure I was going to say yes?" she said, backing me into a wall.

"Come on, I am irresistible," I told her. She was not amused.

"I can't stand you!" she said.

"That's not what you were saying this morning," I teased. "In fact, if I remember correctly you were calling me your god."

"If you ever want to touch me again you will shut the fuck up," she said, admiring the ring. It was a simple round diamond with two smaller diamonds one on each side of it. "We are really doing this?"

I nodded my head then kissed her softly. "Yeah we are."

"Ew," she said after a moment.

"What?" I asked, curious to know what brought on her sudden disgust.

"My name is going to be Leah Black!" I pulled her into a hug and laughed at her. That was my fiancée.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all for the reviews!!!!**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up with a strange feeling. Something wasn't right. I sat up, listening to the night hearing nothing but crickets and the waves crashing against the rocks. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. The feeling wouldn't go away. I looked at Jacob next to me, sleeping soundly. I shook him to wake him up.

"Jake, wake up," I said, shaking him hard.

"Mmm," he responded, pulling the sheet over his head.

"Jake," I said louder. "Something's not right." He instantly shot up, looking concerned.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, its fine," I breathed out. "Do you feel that. Something is wrong." Jacob stared off into space, listening for anything. I then saw a shiver run down his spine.

"You don't think…..?"

"I will wake up Seth," I said jumping out of bed. It was about 2A.M. "Call the Cullens, something is going on. I can feel it." I rushed to Seth's room, thanking God when I found him tossing around in the sheets.

"Seth, wake up!" I said. He sat up.

"I'm already awake, I can't sleep," he grumbled.

"Seth you need to go out there and check on Quil and Brady," I ordered. "Jacob is calling the Cullens now. I think its time." Seth's eyes widened as he jumped out of bed. Right as he walked towards the door, we heard Quil's warning howl.

"Shit!" he said while sprinting out. Jacob met him at the door.

"The Cullens are on their way, the leeches are coming. Go see Quil and howl once you get outside," he ordered Seth. Seth went out the door and in a second we heard his howl just outside the woods. Jacob looked at me, pulling me into a hug and resting his forehead against mine.

"I should be out there," I said. "I can't just stay here whil-"

"No, you are staying here!," he ordered. "You will not go near those woods alright? I have to go. Call everyone to double check they are out there. If you don't want to be alone, go to my Dad's. That where most of the imprints are going to be, but be careful if you leave." I didn't want to let him go, but he needed to go out there.

"Jake," I said, biting back a sob. I was so scared I would lose him. I should be going out there with him.

"Leah," he said forcing me to look at him. "I am going to be fine. We will all be fine. Don't worry, okay? I need to go, but I promise I will be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. "Please, jus-just be careful." He gave me a short, but passionate kiss. Then kneeled down to kiss my stomach.

"I _will _be back Leah," he said as he walked out the door. "Keep yourself safe." I watched as he ran into the forest. I took many deeps breaths, trying to calm myself and failing miserably. I shut the door and locked it. Then slid down to the floor, and wrapped my arms around my knees as much as my stomach would allow me. I reached up and grabbed the phone and dialed Embry's cell first. No one answered, which probably meant he was already out there. I did the same for Collin, Sam, Paul, and Jared's cells. No one answered there either. I sat alone, until I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up the phone again and dialed Billy's number.

"_Hello?" _Rachel answered as if she had been crying. I could hear talking in the background.

"Rachel? Its Leah, is everyone there?" I asked, not sure what to say.

"_Yeah. The guys all heard the howl and jumped up. We are all here at my Dad's. Are you coming?" _she asked.

"I don't know," I said, standing to look out the window, hoping it would give me some sign that Jacob was alright.

"_You know Jacob wouldn't want you alone," _she said. "_Come over, but be careful. If you aren't here in 15 minutes then we are going out to look for you." _

"Okay," I finally agreed. I hated being alone right now. I rushed to my room and pulled on some boots and a sweater. Then grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I looked outside before stepping out, sniffing the air to make sure the coast was clear. I didn't smell any bloodsuckers so I quickly locked the door and hurried to my car. Once I was inside I locked the doors (as if I didn't know that would do no good) and sped to Billy's house. When I pulled up I saw Emily, Kim, and Rachel's car outside. Great, Emily and Kim were here. I rushed to the house, when I got to the door Rachel was standing there to let me in. I got inside and she locked the door again.

"Okay, good we are all here," she said, obviously trying to keep calm. She walked to the kitchen, busying herself with dishes. I followed her ignoring the looks I got from Emily and Kim who were in the living room with Kim's daughter and Danny.

"I feel like shit," I said, sitting down at the table next to Billy. "Not being out there with them." Billy gave me a warning look.

"Don't even think about that, Leah," he said. "That's my grandchild you got in there, and you are not doing anything reckless. You are right where you are supposed to be."

"I could be helping them," I argued. That was my pack out there, risking their lives. They need me.

"You know that's not true," Billy said back. "They would all be way to preoccupied worrying about you if you were with them, Jacob especially."

"Everything is going to be fine," Rachel said, mostly to herself. "They are all going to be fine."

"Rach, calm down would you?" Billy said patting her hand. "Leah is the pregnant one."

Rachel took a few breaths then grabbed my left hand, smiling. "I knew you would say yes!" she exclaimed. "My mom would be so happy Jacob ended up with you." She let go of my hand.

"Yeah, the ring is really beautiful," I said, happy for a distraction even if it was another thing I had to stress about.

"Your mom has already called me with the plans. I didn't even know you had already said yes," she said, sitting down across from me with some coffee. She kept looking towards the door, hoping they would come back.

"Uh he didn't ask me until this evening," I said, fiddling with the ring on my finger. "He didn't really ask me. It was more of a demand."

"A demand?" Rachel repeated. "He didn't take you out or get down on his knee?" I smiled at the fact she thought her brother was that type of romantic and that she thought I was into that sort of thing.

"No," I said. "He came home from patrols and pretty much said 'lets get married'. It erupted into this fight which he won in the end."

"That is so Jacob," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Well I am happy for you two," Billy said. I looked out the window into the darkness. Jacob could be hurt right now and I was just sitting here talking about the unromantic way he proposed to me.

We suddenly heard a agonizing scream in the far distance. Rachel and I jumped up, looking out the window hoping to be given some answers. Emily and Kim rushed to the window with us.

"Oh my God," Kim cried. "Was that one of the guys?"

"No," I said, in a daze. "That was a leech." I squinted my eyes, searching the forest. I saw a tiny yellow speck in the distance. "There, do you see that glowing? It's a smoke from a fire. They are lighting them on fire."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, that is around where they would be battling," I said, confident it was a sign we were winning. We listened and I heard a few more screams, they were getting farther and farther away. I knew it meant the pack was chasing them off.

We stood there for what felt like hours, just staring out the window. Searching for more signs and silently praying for our loved ones to return. I was quietly keeping count of the amount of screams I heard. I strained my ears to distinguish each leech from the other. Ten, I had heard ten screams. Alice had said it would be a small group.

Our eyes widened when we heard the terrorizing howl of a injured wolf. I suddenly couldn't breath and I slide to the ground, clutching my stomach. "J-Jacob," I breathed out. "Th-that was…. Jacob." I felt a pang of pain in my stomach and tears blurring my vision. Jacob was hurt, it was like I could feel his pain. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, I thought over and over. I barely registered the hands on me. _Jacob was hurt…can't be happening……Jacob……_


	30. Chapter 30

**Who owns Twilight? I don't =/**

**Jacob's POV**

The battle had begun. Everywhere I looked at saw wolves battling vampires. There were a few more newborns than we had anticipated, but with the Cullen's help we still had the upper hand.

I was helping Seth take down a blond leech now. He was strong and kept ripping us off him before we could snap at his head. Seth took the front of him while I crept up behind him and pounced closing my jaws around his head and ripping it off. I flung it towards the fire.

The battle went on, with us working with the Cullen's just like last time. Soon we had taken down ten. I looked around me and saw almost everyone in the pack was slightly injured. Embry was limping, Seth had a cut on his ear, Jared's side was cut, Collin had a gash on the side of his neck. I quickly assessed all their wounds, thankfully none were too deep.

'_Is that it?' _I mentally asked Edward. He had forced Bella and Renesmee to stay home. I understood why he did it. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate if I knew Leah was out here in this danger.

"I-I can't tell," he said, looking around. I smelled the air but with the sudden increase of vampires around, scent was not one of my defenses. I told everyone to scope the area, we didn't want to risk any getting away this time.

I began running through the woods, looking for any abnormal activity. Then I saw it, a flash of white just out of the corner of my eye. I picked up its scent and took off sprinting after it. It was headed towards La Push. I ran as fast as I could, alerting the pack I had saw another one. It was like this leech was headed straight for my father's house. I pushed my legs farther and faster, telling the rest of the pack where it was headed. I felt their panic but they were too far behind me. Finally I got on it's tail. I recognized it as the same leech that threatened Leah. Anger built up in me and I aggressively snapped at its legs. With all my momentum I pounced on it, trapping it under my massive body and desperately trying to get a hold on it. The leeched gripped her hands around my neck and threw me into a tree. I jumped back up and lunged at it again.

She gave me a evil smirk then my vision was clouded. All I could see was my Leah, kneeling on the ground crying over something. The angle changed and I saw it was me bloody and dead. The vision changed to a scene at the cemetery, everyone I knew was there dressed in black, crying. I then saw members of the pack carrying two coffins. The scene changed once more and I was sent a vision of two headstones, _Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. _Suddenly the scenes were gone.

"There is a glimpse of what is to come once I kill you, mongrel," she hissed. "I shall kill the Alpha of this disgusting pack, his girlfriend and child. Victoria will have her revenge." I was growling at her furiously, lunging at her but she was fast.

"I know what you are thinking," she crackled as she dodged me. "Why not go after the mind reader and his unnatural family. I will in good time, but first I must eliminate the guard dogs."

I charged at her, but she used her powers again to send me a scene of Leah cradling the lifeless body of our baby. I felt pain gush through my shoulder as she sent me crashing into the ground. I jumped up again, overcome by pain from my shoulder. I went at her again, determined to kill her before she got anywhere near Leah, the pack was on their way but still had quite a distance between us. I gave everything I had and went at her, snapping and tearing at anything I could. I felt surges of pain rip throughout my body but I never let go. I closed my jaws around one of her arms and with all my force ripped it out of its socket. I heard her scream, but I didn't falter. I did the same with the other arm, then her leg. I began seeing black dots, clouding my vision as the pain all over my body was becoming too much but I didn't stop. I sank my teeth into her leg, I held on as long as I could but soon my body couldn't take it anymore and I lifted my hold just as I felt Sam and Quil ripped through the woods and throw themselves on top of her. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My entire body was numb now and my consciousness was fading. I laid my head down on the forest floor. I vaguely remember the scent of a fire burning before I slipped out of consciousness.


	31. Chapter 31

**Who owns Twilight? I don't =/**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up, seeing I was in Billy's room. I checked the clock it was 10am. I shot out of bed, ignoring the nausea I felt and stumbled out to the living room. I hear the pack in there. I got to the living and saw everyone crammed into the small house, getting bandaged up. I scanned the room, one face was missing. The only face I wanted to see.

"Jacob," I coughed. They all looked at me, sadness in their eyes.

"Leah," Seth came towards me. Dried blood coated is ear and neck. "Relax okay. Jacob is alright. He was messed up pretty badly."

"Where is he?" I yelled. Seth sighed and glanced to the door of Jacob's room. I wasted no time and went there. I opened the door to see Jacob laying on the bed, the scene was so much like the last battle when he threw himself in front of me. His eyes were closed while his left shoulder was banged up to his elbow. He had a patch on his forehead, scars all over his beautiful face. There was another bandage on the left side of his stomach, blood seeping through it. His right leg was in a cast, as was his right hand.

I let out a sound of shock and covered my mouth, immediately feeling pain in my stomach. Jacob's eyes shot open, full of concern and relief.

"Leah," he breathed out, his voice dry. "Honey calm down, I'm alright."

"Alright? You bastard!," I scowled, angry at him. "What did you take on all the leeches by yourself?"

"Lee," he said. "Calm down. I am fine, Dr. Fang says I'll be all healed in like three days."

"Three days?" I shouted. "What the fuck Jacob? What happened?" I put my hands around my stomach, trying to ease the pain without showing it on my face.

"Leah," he said, serious now. He tried to sit up but one movement and his face scrunched in pain. "Calm down, its not good for the baby." Tears were now rolling down my cheeks. I could tell by his wounds, Jacob was one inch from death. "Lee come here." he said while slowly raising his right arm, indicating for me to come lay next to him.

I shook my head. "You're hurt and I'm fat," I pouted.

"You are not fat and I will feel tons better with you next to me," he said. I walked cautiously to him, sitting down on the edge of his tiny bed. There wasn't enough room for me and my huge stomach to lay down so I just sat there, looking at his battle wounds. He rested his arm in my lap.

"What happened?" I asked, too afraid to touch him.

"We got all of them but one got away. I went after it and it took some but I finally ripped it apart. It was the same one who threatened you. She had this power, she could send images of my worse nightmare. That's what slowed me down," he said, looking at me.

"What did she show you?" I whispered.

"You and the baby dying," he said, moving his eyes to the ceiling. "I thought I wouldn't be able to kill her and it would come true."

"Jake," I breathed, bring my hand to his chin where I saw no injuries. "You did. Everything is okay now."

"Yeah," he said, giving me a small smile. "So I heard you passed out."

"Um, yeah. I heard you howl when you got hurt and I lost it," I mumbled, none to pleased with how I freaked out and actually passed out.

"Seth said when we finally got me home, Rachel was freaking out over you on the floor. Carlisle checked you out and said you need to take it easy now, all this stress isn't good for the baby," Jacob told me. "He even suggested bed rest."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," I scoffed. "You let him check me?" I asked.

"Babe, I was passed out too. If you want to yell at someone yell at Seth, but he did say everything looks good with the baby," he said, smiling at me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"Naw, I am hopped up on pain killers right now. Before it was like someone was stabbing my over and over in the same place," he said.

"Get some rest now," I told him, giving him a light kiss. "I am going to check on the other guys."

"I love you, Lee," he said, closing his eyes.

"Love you too," I said but he was already asleep again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been busy with school. I will try to update more often. I am wrapping up this story pretty soon. There are a couple more chapters left. Thanks for all your support! Oh and I still do not own anything..**

**Leah's POV**

We were gathered at my house for a celebratory barbeque. It has been almost two weeks since the battle and everything was slowly going back to normal. Jacob was finally all healed and was back to being his annoying yet adorable self. The guys were back being cocky and arrogant. And I was getting bigger everyday.

Jacob invited everyone over and with the help of my mom, turned it into the victory barbeque/ engagement party. My mother has been constantly calling and dropping by with plans for the wedding. It was scheduled in a month and was going to take place at the community center, where pretty much every wedding and event goes on in La Push. It was all happening fast, but I wasn't complaining. This kid in here was growing fast and I didn't want to be a blown up bride.

Since the battle Jacob has made sure I was never stressed out. He would do all the house work, go to the market, and he organized this entire barbeque. It was kind of annoying, all I had left to do was plan the baby's nursery or plan for the wedding. I would have liked to do the nursery thing, but I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. And the wedding planning was not my cup of tea.

So here I was sitting at my kitchen table with my mom, Rachel, and (unfortunately) Emily and Kim. I guess my mom had pulled the whole 'she is your cousin' thing with Emily like she had with me and forced Emily to be apart of it. Against my will I was forced to choose a wedding party, or rather it was chosen for me. Rachel was my maid of honor, Emily, Rebecca, and Kim were my bridesmaids. My mother had insisted I had Emily and Kim in the wedding. Jacob's best men were both Quil, Embry (because he "couldn't pick just one"), and his groomsmen were Sam (because Billy had insisted on it) and Paul, because Paul bitched about how you have to chose your brother in law. Ten year old Claire was going to be the flower girl and Danny the ring bearer. Jacob and I decided to put fake rings on the pillow he would be carrying. Seth was walking me down the aisle, in replacement for my father.

So here it all was, the invitations had gone out, I had decided on daisies, the wedding color was light purple, and I bought my dress. Everything else like the food, the location, the music, and the types of plates we ate on was all my mom.

"Leah, how about this for the cake topper?" my mom asked, shoving a bridal magazine in front of me while showing me various brides and grooms to put on top of the cake.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

"Aren't you a little excited? You have said that for the last four," Rachel said.

"They all look the same," I argued. And they did, I really didn't care whether the cake toppers were white or black or Asian or even purple.

"I think that one is the best, Sue," Emily chimed in. "Its simple." She shot me a look. She wasn't evil to my face but she still never talked to me directly. She was probably pissed off I had miraculously got pregnant.

"I like that one too," my mom said. "Leah?"

"Yeah its great," I said. "I am going to check on the status of the food. Being _pregnant_ I get hungry a lot" I said, throwing a smile at Emily before excusing myself. I walked into the living room and plopped down next to Quil. He, Embry, and Paul were playing on Jacob's Xbox.

"Sup Lee, Mini Jacob," Quil said, glancing at my stomach.

"Would you stop calling my kid that?" I said, annoyed that everyone called my baby that. "I think it's a girl."

"Jacob says it's a boy," Paul said, stuffing chips into his mouth like he would never eat again.

"Jacob doesn't know anything," I said back. "And stop eating like a pig, those chips aren't going anywhere."

"I hope it's a boy," Embry said. "Boys are more fun."

"No they are not," Quil said.

"Just because you are a pedophile doesn't mean we all are," Paul joked.

"I am not a pedophile," Quil demanded. I helped myself to chip, laughing at Quil's expense.

"Yeah that's why you hosted a birthday party with a bunch of ten year olds? I saw the pictures of you dressed up like Hannah Montana," I laughed.

"Claire wanted to give me a make over," he said. "It was her birthday, I couldn't say no."

"If you had balls you could have," Paul laughed. "So you guys aren't going to find out what it is?"

"Jacob wants to, but I can't go to a regular doctor and I am so not going to the leech doctor," I said. Seth walked into the room.

"I know what it is," he smiled. My mouth dropped open.

"W-what? How?" I demanded.

"Asked Alice. She saw mom and Charlie with it. She has gotten really good about finding loop holes," he said proudly.

"Well what is it?" Paul asked.

"Do you want to know?" Seth asked looking at me.

"Know what?" Jacob asked coming into the room carrying hot dogs and hamburgers.

"The sex of the baby. Seth found out from Alice," Embry said.

"It's a boy," Jacob said, sure of himself.

"No it's a girl," I said. Everyone thought it was a boy, so naturally it was a girl.

"Wanna bet, Clearwater," Jacob teased.

"You're on, Black," I said back. At least now I can start decorating the nursery.

"Okay Seth, what is it?" Jacob asked. We all turned to Seth, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well….," he said slowly. "I am going to have………"

"Hurry the fuck up," Paul said impatiently.

"A nephew!" Seth said.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yes!" Jacob exclaimed.

"You are lying, that leech doesn't know anything," I argued. Secretly I was overjoyed. I didn't care what it was but I was also happy it was a boy. Jacob will do great with a son. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Jacob came up and gave me a long kiss.

"Hey you two, save some for the wedding night," Quil laughed.

"Ha, you should have told them that four months ago," Paul laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Leah's POV**

I was literally freaking the fuck out. It was the night before the wedding and I was considering jumping in the car, stealing Jacob and driving to Vegas. I had everything under control….until I stepped into my Mom's house and saw the center pieces, the programs, the huge bouquets, the collages of pictures she had found of Jacob and I throughout our lives, a huge stack of bubbles for the guests to blow once we walk back down the aisle, and way more other wedding things. Her house was unrecognizable. I was being forced to stay here tonight while Jacob stayed at the house with the guys, probably attempting to get drunk but their werewolf metabolism making it impossible. Sadly I was being forced to stay in Bella's old room which was also filled with wedding assortments. My simple dress was hung on the wall, freshly pressed and my veil was right next to it. I had picked a long pearl white dress which had a ribbon matching the bridesmaid dresses which tied just above my belly, then it flowed to the floor. Picking it out was the only fun I had planning this wedding. I just wanted to be married to Jacob and enjoy getting fat for the next four months before the baby came.

I was watching television in the living room when Charlie walked in. Even though Charlie and my mom had been married for four years, I was still getting used to the idea. He was my dad's best friend and now he was sleeping with his wife. It was all too weird for me. And Charlie was also the father of the bitch Bella. There were many things keeping Charlie and I from having a good stepfather/ stepdaughter relationship.

"How you feeling, Leah?" he asked nervously, sitting down in the sofa.

"Good," I said. "This boy is running a marathon in there though." I tried to make Charlie see I didn't hate him, just his daughter, his son in law, and his grandchild.

"You're dad would be proud of you," he said, looking sad. Charlie and my dad had been best of friends, I recall many mornings when my dad would wake me up while getting ready to go fishing with Charlie.

"Yeah, I think he always hoped I would get pregnant then have a shotgun wedding," I said. "Uh sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No I get it," he said. "I know you, Bella, Edward, and Jacob have been having a rough time lately. Bella is happy you invited them to the wedding." Actually Jacob had said we should invite them. I argued about it for days until I gave in. He was going to allow them on our land for one day. Of course Sam freaked but he kept his mouth shut for once.

"Jacob wanted them there," this was probably the most awkward conversation ever, I included when I was put on the spot at Sam and Emily's wedding and was forced to make a speech.

"Bella is sorry for everything," he explained. Since marrying my mother, Charlie found out about everything the vampires, werewolves, and even Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. I wondered if he knew the reason they broke up. Bella and Mindfreak probably made up some stupid lie or blamed the entire thing on Jacob. "You know, what happened between Jacob and Ness. She told me it wasn't working out between them and it was partially her fault." he said.

Well her and her husband did let the slut fuck some other guy in their house just before Jacob came over, then proceeded to lie about it. I wondered if Charlie knew how much of a horrible person his daughter was. I met sticks smarter than Bella Cullen. Hell I would bet Brady has more intelligent thoughts than Bella. I always wondered if maybe Mindfreak couldn't read Bella's thoughts because she actually didn't have any. It would explain a lot.

"Its all in the past now," I finally responded, praying something would get knocked down and I would have an excuse to leave the room and this awful conversation.

"She said they are leaving," he said. "After the wedding. They have packed up the house and everything."

"She will stay in touch," I lied. She was to self centered to realize what she was doing to her own father. I knew that she would leave and never call or see Charlie again, judging by the look on Charlie's face he knew it too.

"I hope so," he smiled sadly. "But fathers know when their kids are leaving them and never coming back." I was struck by sympathy when I saw the look on Charlie's face.

"Well, hey," I said in hopes of making him feel better. "Jacob and I don't know what to do with a kid, we are going to need you and Mom's help a lot."

My words brightened Charlie up and a smile instantly took over his face. I guess since Renesmee grew up so fast, he wanted to go through the regular phase of raising a grandchild. He was my mom's husband, so that made him my son's grandpa.

"I really appreciate that Leah," he said. "You and Jacob have been like my kids when growing up. So you excited for tomorrow?"

"I am excited for it to be over," I said. "My mom went way overboard."

"Well, I stopped her from hiring a band," he said smiling. "But she has been waiting for the day you get married."

"I think she is the only one," I responded, looking into a box with a bunch of wedding favors. "I feel like I am going to need a getaway car."

"I have you covered there," Charlie smiled, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Just give me a signal."

I genuinely smiled at him, maybe Charlie wasn't as bad as I thought.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They keep me going! Once again: I own nothing**

**Leah's POV**

"Oh my God, I can't do this!" I panicked, backing up. Seth immediately grabbed me.

"Would you stop trying to run away? This is like the fifth time," he said, keeping a hold on my arm. "Do you really not want to marry Jacob or something?"

Here I was, waiting to walk down the aisle at my wedding, to marry the man I loved Jacob Black. It was everything I ever wanted and all I wanted to do was go running in the opposite direction.

"I do but I cannot go out there," I whispered to him. "There are…. people out there."

"Well duh, sis," Seth said. "Those said people are your guests."

"Most of those people hate me," I argued.

"True, but they love Jacob, so its okay."

"Not helping Seth," I groaned. "And they are all going to be staring at my stomach." I was trying to hide my belly with the huge bouquet my mom got me.

"Its no secret you are pregnant, and no they are not. Besides your dress hides it really well," he reasoned with me. "Leah come on, Jacob is waiting for you."

"Jacob," I breathed. "Okay, I can do this. I have killed vampires, I can marry Jacob Black, whom I love. I can do it."

The music started and I saw the bridesmaids and groomsmen proceed down the aisle. As soon as I saw Claire and Danny disappeared from sight, I started panicking again.

"I can't do this," I whispered. "Mashed potatoes!"

"Lee. Lee this is so not the time to be craving mashed potatoes," Seth scolded.

"No its me and Charlie's getaway code," I said trying to pry Seth's grip off me.

"Leah Clearwater, get your pregnant ass in there and become Leah Black!" Seth ordered.

"God, Seth," I whined. "That just made it worst."

"Jacob will be upset if you ditch him at the alter," Seth whispered.

I took a moment to assess the situation. Jacob would be extremely pissed. "Fine," I hissed, just as the wedding march came on. I gripped Seth's arm squeezing hard.

"Relax, sis, its just Jacob," Seth whispered. We slowly walked down the aisle. Once I laid eyes on Jacob, standing there in a tuxedo, I forgot everything else. I just wanted to get this over with so I could start my life with him. My eagerness was shown when Seth had to whisper to me to slow down. Once we got to Jacob, he shook Seth's hand and led me up to the alter.

"You tried to bolt, didn't you?" Jacob whispered, smiling.

"No," I lied.

The pastor began the ceremony, all I could think about was how the hell I got here. I never thought I would actually marry Jacob, but here it was happening. Jacob and I just smiled at each other, barely listening to the pastor.

"I, Leah Clearwater, take you, Jacob Black, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Jacob Black, take you, Leah Clearwater, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

The pastor pronounced us husband and wife and we shared our first kiss. We walked back down the aisle, hit with bubbles and smiling faces.

"I can't believe I just married you," I laughed kissing him again.

"You?" he laughed back. "Half the girls in La Push are heart broken right now."

Everyone filed out of the chapel and gave us hugs and wished us happiness. Once we were done getting congratulated we got into my car to head to the reception.

"Thank God that part is over," I said, checking myself in the mirror. Rachel had attacked me with her make up kit. I attempted to wipe some of the eye shadow and blush off my face. Rebecca had done my hair, she curled it then put it in a low bun while some strands were left loose.

"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Black," Jacob said, resting his hand on my thigh.

"You mean I don't look like a pregnant Indian Barbie?" I asked, wiping some eyeliner off.

"Nope," he said. "I love you."

"Well I hope so," I teased. "It would be pretty embarrassing if you suddenly changed your mind."

Once we reached the reception, Jacob helped me out of the car and we proceeded inside.

"So you ready?" he asked, opening the door.

"You not going to leave me?" I asked, dreading going inside.

He kissed me then said "Never, you're stuck with me now."

"Whether I like it or not?" I asked.

"Whether you like it or not," he answered.

"Good," I said, taking his hand and walking inside.


	35. Chapter 35

**Leah's POV**

The reception was going smoothly. My mother had set aside a table just for Jacob and I, while everyone around us chatted with one another. Once we ate, it was time for our first dance.

"Shit," I whispered to Jacob, as he dragged me to the dance floor.

"What now?" he asked, I had been complaining about almost everything.

"I don't know how to dance," I whispered back, "And don't give me that attitude, mister, I am five months pregnant incase you forgot."

"Relax, I picked a good song," he smiled.

"What song?" I asked, my mom never asked me what my first dance song would be. Shit I hope Jacob didn't pick anything corny.

"A song that holds dear meaning to us," he answered. I began bracing myself for some sappy love song when the music started.

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Downnnnn, downnnnn  
Ooohhh (ohhh)  
You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,  
_

"Are you serious?" I asked as Jacob began swaying us back and forth.

"It's our song, babe," he smiled, kissing me. "It's the song we sang the day we got together." I looked and saw the pack trying to control their laugher and Edward looking upset.

_So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
_

"Mindfreak looks pissed," I laughed.

"I don't care," he said looking at me. "See you are a great dancer."

"Only cause it's our song." I said rolling my eyes.

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why don't we run away)  
_

We kept dancing to the song, laughing as we did. I should have known Jacob wouldn't pick just any song. He knew me better than anyone and I was lucky to have him.

"Yeah, my part is coming up," he whispered in my ear.

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
And honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

I laughed as Jacob sang along to the song in my ear.

"Okay Lil Wayne," I whispered to him.

"Are you happy Leah?" he asked me.

"The truth?" I asked. He nodded. "I've never been happier."

_So baby don't' worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

When the song was over, people crowded on the dance floor, asking each of us for a dance. I danced with Quil, Embry, Brady, Eric, Collin, Seth, Charlie, even Paul. I was getting tired and was about to go sit down when Sam approached me.

"May I have a dance?" he asked. I glanced behind him to see Jacob dancing with none other than Bella Cullen.

"It seems fitting," I said, taking his hand and proceeded to dance with him. I felt like I was in middle school again. I didn't know where to put my hands so I just put them on his shoulders. He obviously had the same thought process and put his hands on my sides.

"You got bigger," he said nervously.

"Yeah that happens during pregnancy," I responded. He laughed at my sarcasm.

"You look beautiful Leah," he said. "Jacob is a very lucky man."

"Thanks Sam," I whispered. "Um, Emily is lucky too."

"I am sorry for how she has been acting," he said. "Its hard for her I guess." And there it was, my worries were put to rest. Sam still loved Emily and he wasn't going to let her go. I smiled at him.

"You two doing okay?" I asked.

"A lot better actually," he said. "We are looking into fertility treatments, we have found some that seem promising and aren't too expensive."

"That's great, Sam, really great," I told him. We danced silently until the song ended and we broke apart.

"Well usually I would tell you to have a fun night, but obviously…" he smiled pointing to my stomach.

I cocked my head to the side. "Did Mr. Serious Sam Uley just make a joke?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said scratching his head. "I guess I did. Was it horrible?"

"No actually," I said. "Bit more practice I think you could do stand up."

Sam walked away and I went back to my table to sit down. Once I sat down I instantly felt better.

"Unusual for the bride to be sitting here all alone," Edward said to me, taking a seat next to me. His stench wasn't so horrible now that I had stopped phasing.

"Yeah, well this bride happens to be five months pregnant," I said back. I noticed now Jacob was dancing with Renesmee. I bit my lip, getting a little panicked.

"Don't worry," Edward said, looking over at his daughter. "He has no feelings for her." I could hear the sadness in his voice. "I know it kind of sounds crazy but I was looking forward to having him around. Leah, I have never apologized to you for the situation. It must have been hard to see Jacob be put through that."

"Yeah it was, and I appreciate your apology but its not you who should be apologizing," I said back, taking a sip of water. Someone was dancing along to the music inside of me.

"I agree, she made a huge mistake. I have a feeling she will regret it for the rest of her life," we both turned to look at Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee looked on the verge of tears, while Jacob had sympathy in his eyes but he kept looking over to me.

"What about the other half leech?" I asked.

"Nahuel, he isn't exactly one who wants to settle down. Perhaps in a few years, but he is not interested in Nessie like that. You know, in the way Jacob was once interested in her and how he is now with you," Edward said. "We are leaving tomorrow. I hope you and Jacob have a long happy life and your child arrives healthy and safely. Congratulations Leah Black." I cringed at the name, I can't believe my last name was _Black_! Edward stood up and walked over to Bella. He took her hand and together they followed Renesmee, who had exited moments earlier with tears in her eyes. _Ha stupid bitch, he is mine now. _Whoa where did that come from. I laughed to myself as Jacob came up.

"What's so funny, babe?" he asked, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

**Jacob's POV**

I had just gotten done dancing with Rebecca when Bella came up to me asking for a dance. I stiffened for a second, but then accepted her offer. We danced in silence for a few moments.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Bella said. I looked at her golden eyes, not seeing bitterness in them for once.

"Thanks," I mumbled back. I looked around and saw Leah dancing with Sam, both of them smiling. I was happy they had made up finally.

"I just can't believe how everything is now," Bella said. "You are married and going to be a father. Its crazy."

"Yeah, seven years ago it was you," I replied, remember my emotional state at that time.

"I guess weddings are all kind of bittersweet," she continued. "Its happy for the couple, but there is always some thought to how it could have gone."

"How is Ness?" I asked. Seeing Nessie sitting with Rosalie and Emmett.

"She will be okay," Bella said. "She wanted to come. Closure, she called it. She didn't know what she had until she lost it."

"I never wanted to hurt her," I said truthfully.

"She knows that," Bella said sadly. "I sometimes wish I could say the same for her. I am sorry for how I reacted to you and Leah. I didn't like thinking about losing you. I still think Renesmee is better for you, though. If you ever change your mind-"

"Bells, how can you say that?" I asked shocked. "She is having my kid, I just married her. My life is with Leah."

"I know," Bella said, bitterness now coming to her voice. "But you were never supposed to leave me." The song ended and I pulled away.

"You left me, Bells," I said.

She nodded her head. "Have a good life, Jacob. I hope the best for you and your new family." I was about to walk to Leah when Nessie came up to me.

"Can I have a dance?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess," I said as I put my hands on her sides.

"It was a nice wedding," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"We are leaving tomorrow," Nessie said, sadly. "The house is packed and everything. We have said goodbye to Grandpa and everyone. Though of course, the pack was kind of glad I am leaving. Paul even told me "Don't come back, Ren-whore-me'." I suppressed a laugh, Paul was not that bad of a brother in law.

"I will miss you," I lied. I was happy they were leaving. After all the shit her and her mother put me through, I wanted nothing more than for them to leave.

"Come with me," she whispered. I froze.

"Ness," I said sternly.

"Why not?" she began crying. "You said you wanted to spend your life with me. What changed?"

"Ness, this is my wedding. I just got married and I am going to be a father in four months," I growled back. "How can you even suggest that?"

"Because you are supposed to be married to me," she said back.

"Ness," I pleaded. "Don't do this. I told you, I love Leah. It wasn't right between us, I know you felt it too."

"If I hadn't slept with Nahuel," she asked. "Would we have stayed together?" I had asked myself this question many times. I glanced over at Leah who was now talking to Edward.

"I don't think so," I said. "Deep inside I always knew it was Leah, but you were my imprint. I really can't say, Ness, but I really don't think so."

"I will always love you, Jacob," she cried. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and exited the hall sobbing. I stood there a moment and then headed over to Leah. She was laughing when I got to her.

"What's so funny babe?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Our lives," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, babe. Our honeymoon awaits us," I smirked as I kissed her passionately.


	36. Chapter 36

I own nothing…….

**Leah's POV**

After saying goodbye to a million people and giving them thanks for showing up to our wedding, Jacob and I finally reached Port Angeles where my mother had rented us a room for two nights. I was exhausted, but I wasn't about to let my wedding night go to waste. When we finally got to the room, Jacob picked me up bridal style.

"Jake, put me down," I squirmed. "I'm fucking huge."

"You are not, and besides I'm a werewolf remember?" he smiled at me and laid me on the bed. "I really loved this dress, it was the only thing that actually looked like something you would like that I saw all night." I got comfortable in the bed.

"That's because it was," I mumbled shutting my eyes. "My mom went way to overboard. I thought I was going to die when the slide show came on."

"Where did they find all of those pictures of us taking baths together as little kids?" Jacob asked, laying down next to me. "It was not as bad as I thought though. I enjoyed it."

"Yeah it was pretty nice," I said. "And what makes it even better is its over with. Had to be one of the best shotgun weddings in history."

"Oh definitely making the top ten," he said, laying an arm across my midsection to bring me closer. "Leah Black."

"Stop saying that!" I snapped. He knew I was still getting used to it so he constantly said it to me.

"You don't have to change your last name," he smiled.

"I know but it will make it easier and I so do not have the patience for a hyphen," I said. "Why does your last name have to be a color, though?"

"Stop mocking my name," he fake pouted. "You tired?"

Instead of answering his question, I pulled him into a kiss. He responded quickly and I went to work on unbuttoning his shirt. He in return went for the zipper on the back of my dress. Once I got his shirt off, I unbuckled his jeans and we pulled away so I could strip off the dress and he could rid himself of the jeans. I stared at him, wearing only boxers, loving how it felt now that I knew he was all mine.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking.

"Eh, it's the best I could get I supposed," I joked before crashing my lips onto his. We made out for some time before he pulled off my bra and underwear and pulled the covers over us.

He sucked at my neck, while massaging my breast. I wrapped my hand around his long shaft, being awarded a moan. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled his lips up to mine, using my hand to guide him to my core.

Before entering me, Jacob pulled away and looked into my eyes "Are you nervous?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?"

"Its our first time as husband and wife," he answered before kissing me and plunging inside of me. I let out a loud moan. He began thrusting into me, burying himself inside of me then pulling out until just the very tip of him stayed connected.

"You're mine now," he moaned, picking up speed.

"Oh oh God, Jacob," I panted, lost in the sensations he was causing me. I could feel my orgasm building.

"Say it," he ordered, pausing his movements. I groaned in protest. "Say it!"

"I'm yours," I moaned as he began fucking me like crazy again. "Only yours."

"I'm close," he moaned, thrusting into me harder. His hand found my clit and I instantly felt my release. I moaned out his name as he hit his orgasm, groaning out my name.

Jacob used the last of his energy to collapse besides me, he was always afraid of crushing the baby.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," I panted. Jacob chuckled and we laid there for a few moments, trying to get our breaths back to normal. After we caught our breaths Jacob pulled me into his chest.

"Thank you for tonight, Lee," he said. "I know it wasn't exactly your sort of thing."

"Jacob," I smiled. "I think it is obvious I would do anything for you. It really wasn't so bad, I enjoyed myself."

He kissed me softly. "Time for you to rest, babe," he said, fixing the covers over us and turning off the lights. "Good night Mrs. Black, I love you."

"I love you too," I said, snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes.

"Good night, Minime," Jacob said, placing one of his hands over my stomach. I laughed and hit him playfully before falling into a blissful slumber.


	37. Chapter 37

**Leah's POV**

I couldn't see my feet, anymore. I was almost nine months pregnant and let me tell you, I am fucking huge. I swear if Quil or Paul makes another reference to Free Willy I am going to personally cut off their dicks. Not only was I huge, but I was tired all the fucking time. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without having to stop and catch my breath. I could not wait for this kid to get out of me. I had this spot set up on the couch where I would spend all my time, not because I necessarily wanted to, but because I couldn't get up unless Jacob or someone helped me. I felt like a child, I couldn't even tie my shoes without help or zip up a sweater.

It had been about six months since I last phased and my body had finally returned back to normal. I was able to go into a doctor's office without having to explain why I was running a temperature. Jacob and I first realized I was back to normal when I touched him and he felt extremely hot. Our suspicions were confirmed when I was opening one of the many cards we got from out wedding and I got a paper cut that did not heal in two seconds. Thankfully this allowed me to be able to have the baby in a hospital setting where both he and I would be taken care of.

Jacob walked into the house, getting home from work. Since the Cullen's have left we have been able to slightly cut back on patrols, but not entirely.

"Isn't that where I left you this morning?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss. I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up. Yep I was definitely someone who was not a big fan of pregnancy.

"Gah! My back hurts so fucking bad," I complained as Jacob led me to the bedroom. Our room was all set up, ready for the arrival of the baby, whose name we still haven't decided on. We had turned my old room into a nursery. Jacob had enlisted the help of Quil, Seth, and Embry and together they painted the room blue and put together the crib and all the other stuff.

"Get ready, babe," Jacob said, walking to the dresser and pulling off his shirt. "We have to go to my dad's. Remember his birthday party is tonight." I looked at him horrified. During the last month and a half I have been able to avoid everyone except the usual people who always hung out at my house. Last time I saw Paul was like a month ago and he shouted "Throw Shamu back in the ocean!" I did not want to see anyone else until I was no longer carrying a balloon under my shirt. They all stressed me out with their annoying personalities and rudeness, and the doctor's number one rule for we was not to get stressed.

"No," I argued. "I'm….tired." I hoped Jacob wouldn't catch my lie. Of course he did.

"You are always tired and no one is going to say anything to you," he said, heading into the bathroom. "My dad wants us there. I am going to take a shower, when I get out you better be dressed."

"Hmph," I pouted, and pushed myself off the bed. I avoided looking in the mirror. One thing I always prided myself on was my slim figure. While I was phasing I looked like one of the guys but I was slim. Now I was huge and had stretch marks. It took effort but I finally was able to put on some jeans and a clean shirt. I eyed my shoes which were located next to the door.

"Okay, shoes, you are going down," I sneered. I waddled over to them and holding onto the door for support I picked them up, then waddled back to the bed. I sat for a moment to catch my breath. Once I was done slipping on the shoes, Jacob came out of the bathroom ready to go and looking gorgeous. Jerk, he ruins my body and then gets hotter. He walked over to me and kneeled at my feet.

"Need help?" he smiled, tying my shoe laces.

"Hey I almost had it," I complained.

"You are also completely out of breath," he said, finishing tying my shoes and helping me up. "We will just stay for a little then come home, okay."

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled. We got into the car and I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder, dozing off a little. When we got there Jacob helped me out of the car and we made our way inside. Just like I expected, everyone's eyes widened at the sight of me. Everyone was here even Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam.

"Great to see you made it," Billy said, rolling up to us. I think Billy was the most excited about the baby.

"Happy birthday, Billy," I said. Jacob leaned down and gave Billy a hug. Everyone was out back, where they had the barbeque going. I sat down next to my mom.

"Honey, have you read those books I gave you?" she asked. My mom had bought Jacob and I a bunch of books on babies and pregnancy. I think I read three and Jacob looked at the pictures of two.

"Yep," I lied. "Very interesting." Honestly I wanted to know as little as there is to know about the labor process. All I knew is that it was going to hurt and I would want to die.

"Oh Leah, in just a few days you are going to have a baby," my mom said, wiping away tears. She got like this every time she saw me.

"God, mom, would you stop crying about it?" I told her.

"Its just you and Seth are all grown up," she said. "He is probably going to ask Amanda to marry him soon and you are married with a baby on the way. My job is done."

"Hardly," I scoffed. "My kid needs a grandma." She smiled at my response and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, honey, I will go fix you a plate," she said, jumping up. I looked around and found myself locking eyes with Emily, who gave me a evil glare then spun around and went inside the house. If I wasn't carrying around all this extra weight I would have gone over to her and reminded her that this was _my _father-in-law's party and she could go shove a stick up her ass. Jared was the only person of the pack who still didn't accept Jacob and I. Not that we minded, though.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a harmonica playing, I looked over to my side and saw Danny blowing away on a harmonica. I gave him a questioning look. He stopped and gave me the biggest grin.

"My daddy said if I blew on my harmonica Free Willy would appear," he said with excitement. "He was right!" My mouth fell open in shock but before I could cuss out the five year old, Rachel grabbed him and led him away to scold him. I looked around and found Paul laughing his ass off. I got myself up and waddled over to Paul. I knew punching him would only hurt me, so I poked a finger to his chest.

"You are such a fucking asshole," I screamed at him. "I swear if I wasn't pregnant I would kick your ass right now!" I was so angry that he kept commenting on my weight.

"Lee, it was a joke," he laughed.

"You fucking wait, _Paul_," I snapped. "In case you forgot I am going to have a kid of my own in a few days, then lets see how you like it."

"Ha, sure. That's Jacob's kid, it will have no backbone," he said.

"Laugh now, moron," I sneered. "But you just wait."

"Hey, you sure you should be out of the water this long?" he laughed, not at all scared about my threat. Oh he will be sorry. A wave of anger went through me and I felt pain in my stomach. I instantly grabbed my belly, trying to calm down.

"Hey, asshole," Seth said, walking over obviously angry. "You going to keep picking on my _pregnant_ sister?" Seth was the one person besides Jacob who knew the doctor told me to keep my stress to a minimum. The doctor was a inch away from putting me on bed rest. Seth and Jacob had taken it upon themselves to make sure anything stressful stays away from me.

"It was a joke, man," Paul said, shocked by the angered look on Seth's face. Usually I would be angry at Seth for trying to stick up for me but the look on Paul's face was priceless and I was busy trying to calm myself.

"Did you forget? She is your Alpha's wife, you will show her some fucking respect," he growled, a shiver going down his spine.

"Alright, man," Paul stuttered. "Sorry, Lee." Paul looked at me and Seth, then walked away.

"Seth, that was so unnecessary," I said, taking a seat, thankfully I felt better once I sat down.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy," he said, still upset. I could already tell Seth is going to be the overprotective uncle, thank God it's a boy. "I swear Lee, if you hurt my nephew I will strangle you."

I couldn't help but smile at Seth's protectiveness. "Alright I get it, but you and Jacob have got to stop freaking out every time I get upset at someone."

"Lucky it was me and not Jacob. He probably would have attacked Paul," Seth said. It was true, Quil and I had had a small confrontation, once again a crack about my weight, and Jacob literally attacked him. They made up two seconds later but not before Quil apologized for being a inconsiderate jerk.

My mom came back with my food, and I gladly began to devour it. Half way through eating my hamburger I felt a immense pain run through my abdomen. I clutched my abdomen, waiting for the pain to subside. _Oh shit!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Leah's POV**

So what I should have done was got up and gone to find Jacob and tell him I think I just went into labor. That is what I should have done. But was I did was sit there, at a table, by myself and braced myself for more contractions. For the first time in like nine months, people left me alone. I guess my glamorous luck was back, once I needed people to surround me they were no where to be found. I would have gotten up and went to find Jacob but the pain of the last contraction was fresh in my mind I was mortified to move. I began freaking out, I was going to have the baby soon. I was going to be a mom, I didn't even know how to take care of myself how can I handle another life. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I sat there for another thirty minutes, before another contraction bit its way through me. I couldn't take in anymore, I needed Jacob, but not before making a trip to the bathroom.

Once I got done in the restroom, I knew I was definitely in labor and in need of new pants. I leaned against the wall, scared of what was going to come.

"Leah, you okay, you look really pale," Embry said, walking by. I looked at him, never happier to see him before in my life. Embry was so my favorite person in the world right now.

"Embry!" I screamed. He looked confused.

"Y-yeah?"

"Go call Jacob, go Lassie go, and don't stop until you get him," I said to him. Embry nodded his head, still confused and went to look for Jacob. I felt another contraction coming on as Jacob walked up to me.

"Babe, you okay," he asked. I grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, closing my eyes and biting my lip at the pain. "Leah? What's…. Are you okay?"

"Hos…hospital…baby…..FUCK!" I breathed out. Jacob eyes widened and grabbed me, leading me to the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"What the hell, Jake," Quil said. "Not even going to say goodbye."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP QUIL!" I shouted. "THERE IS A PERSON TRYING TO SHOVE THEIR WAY OUT OF MY VAGINA AND THE LAST FUCKING THING I WANT TO HEAR IS YOUR VOICE!" Quil got as pale as a bloodsucker. Jacob rushed me to the car, trying to stay calm. He fumbled with the keys and I noticed his hands were shaking.

"Fuck, damn keys," he cursed as he finally got the key into the ignition and started the car. I heard someone climb in the back of the car before Jacob sped off.

"Honey, are you alright?" my mom asked from in back of me. I was sweating now and the pain was becoming way to overwhelming.

"IF ANYONE ASKS ME THAT AGAIN, I AM GOING TO MURDER THEM!" I yelled. Please, please Jacob get me to the hospital as fast as possible.


	39. Chapter 39

_Don't own anything_

**Jacob's POV**

Nothing could describe what I have just gone through. In the last four hours I was verbally abused, threatened, had a soda thrown at my head, been dumped then taken back only to be dumped again, had my finger bitten, been spit on, and finally became a father.

I looked at the tiny person in my arms, Leah and I had taken one look at him and decided on Nathan Harry Black. He was perfect, weighing 8 pounds 4 ounces. He had a head of black hair, dark brown eyes, Leah's nose, my face shape, and his skin was an in between of Leah's and mine. Pride filled through me as I counted his ten fingers and ten toes over and over. Nothing could describe the happiness I felt holding my son for the first time.

I stole a glance at Leah, who was now sleeping. Labor had been a rough process for her. She never did good with pain. She refused anything to help with the pain, wanting to go through the process naturally. Just as I suspected she would do, she tried to bolt twice. Once she gave up on that she let out her pain by cussing and screaming as loud as she could. The entire experience was traumatizing for both her and I, but looking at Nathan made it all worth it.

My dad, Sue, Charlie, Seth, and everyone else had already came in to meet Nathan. Each one looking at him with amazement. My dad even cried when he held him, excited that he and Nathan shared the same birthday. Once everyone left, Leah fell asleep within seconds and I cradled my son in my arms and just stared at him, vowing to never let any harm come to him.

"Hey you," Leah said, her voice raspy most likely from all the shouting.

"Hey," I whispered, walking over to her bed and placing Nathan in her arms. I sat next to her and looked down at my wife and son.

"How long has he been asleep?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes," I replied. I kissed her forehead. "You did great, Lee."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "I hope you enjoy this one, cause I am not going through that again. While we are here how about we schedule you a vasectomy." I laughed softly and gazed back down at Nathan.

"I can't believe he is here," I whispered, resting my chin on Leah's shoulder.

"Me neither," she said. "It's so surreal. He is perfect." Nathan woke up and began letting out little cries. Leah adjusted herself and him and proceeded to feed him.

"See you are a natural at this," I told her.

"This hurts," she complained. "To make it fair I think the man should do this part."

I chuckled and kissed her. "I can't wait to get him home," I whispered.

"Do you think we are ready for this whole parenting thing?" she asked.

"I guess we are going to find out," I said. I stroked her cheek. "We will be fine."


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you all for all your support. I have really enjoyed writing for you =) You guys are awesome!!!

**Five years later………**

**Jacob's POV**

"Daddy, Uncle Seth and Aunt Amanda are here!" Nathan called. I walked to the door and greeted Seth and his wife Amanda.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," I said, letting them in. Seth had finally married Amanda two years ago. It was Christmas and everyone was over at our house to celebrate. Life was finally back to normal. We had all been able to quit phasing. After the Cullens left we kept phasing for two years until we decided it was safe enough to stop. Except for the occasional run, Quil was the only one still regularly phasing, in order to stay young until Claire was old enough.

"Uncie Seph!" Alexis yelled as I put her down and she jumped into Seth's arms. Two years after Nathan was born, Leah and I welcomed Alexis Sarah Black, she was like a clone of Leah. Alexis's birth went pretty much the same as Nathan's, only this time Leah attempted to cut off my penis in the delivery room.

"Lexie," Seth said, scooping her up. "Did Santa bring you everything you asked for?"

"Every ting but my priwness tea set," she said.

"Well Santa dropped this off at my house," he said, pulling out a present. She squealed and tore it open.

"My tea set! Daddy look!" she said, smiling radiantly. "Twanks Uncie Seph!" She carried the tea set and ran to her room.

"You spoil her," I said to him.

"She's my niece," he said. "Where's Nate?"

"I'm here," he said, running to Seth and hugging him. Seth pulled out a present for Nathan which turned out to be a baseball glove. "Thanks Uncle Seth and Aunt Amanda!"

We proceeded to the dining room where Leah was refilling the snack bowls.

"Hey Seth, Amanda. Merry Christmas," she greeted with a smile. The entire pack was here with the exception of Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim. They never came to our functions anymore. We missed them, but it was their choice. After two years of fertility treatments Emily and Sam welcomed a baby boy. Leah and I thought that would help settle the fights between us but they didn't. Emily still wanted nothing to do with Leah although Sam would send Alexis and Nathan presents on their birthdays and Christmas.

Charlie walked in carrying Nathan. "Nate, boy, you are getting bigger every time I see you. How old are you again?" Charlie exclaimed. Charlie was an active member in my kids' lives. Neither Bella or Renesmee had ever contacted Charlie since they left. He was pretty torn up about it, but he took comfort in knowing Nathan and Alexis adored him.

"Grandpa Charlie, you know I'm five, and mommy said that's the same number as Uncle Paul's IQ," Nathan said. Leah let out a laugh.

"Oh that's cruel, Leah," Paul said, shaking his head.

"Like you don't deserve it," Leah said back. "You had Danny ask me why my cooking sucked yesterday."

"The kid wanted to know," he argued. Alexis walked in with her new tea set and offered Paul a cup.

"Here Uncie Pwul, I gave you a sipee cup cwuse mommy said you are as smwrt as a baby," she smiled. Paul glared at Leah and took the cup.

"Okay you two need to stop corrupting my kids and nephew," I warned them. Leah rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure, now take these bowls out to the living room," she told me, handing me two bowls of chips. There was something off about her, but I ignored it and took the bowls. I walked out to the living room, seeing Alexis was having a tea party with Quil, Embry, Collin, and my dad.

"Chips for the tea party," I said, setting down the bowls.

"This girl," Quil said, gesturing towards Alexis with his pink teacup. "Is exactly like Leah."

"She turned off the football game," my dad said, as Alexis climbed into his lap.

"Do you wike my tea, Gwanpa?" she asked.

"I love it Lexie," he said, pretending to take a sip out of the plastic cup. My dad tried hard not to show favorites, but Alexis and Nathan were definitely his favorite grandkids.

I made my way back to the kitchen where Leah and Rachel were busy finishing up dinner.

"Does that mean its ready?" Rachel asked, poking the ham.

"I think so," Leah said, cocking her head to the side. "I have never cooked a damn ham before. Maybe we should ask my mom."

"Good idea," Rachel said. "I will go find her." She exited the kitchen in search of Sue.

"Why did you and her volunteer to cook again?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Because we were possessed," she said. "We are ordering dinner next year."

"If we survive the meal you prepared this year, I hope you two don't poison us," I teased. She hit me playfully in the shoulder. Rachel and Sue came into the kitchen and I was thrown out.

Soon we were all eating dinner, which was not as bad as I expected. It was good to have everyone together like this. We still saw each other all the time, but now since we all had our own lives we rarely had get togethers where everyone came. Embry had gotten married shortly after the birth of Alexis and had a daughter, Grace. Both Collin and Brady now had families of their own. Thankfully Rachel and Paul had decided one was enough and stick with only having Danny, who was La Push's new and youngest trouble maker.

My kids were probably the most spoiled kids out of all the kids in the pack, although Leah and I made sure they were well disciplined and had good manners. Seth, Paul, and I had already planned out our course of action when Alexis brings home her first boyfriend. Paul will be polishing his gun, Seth would interrogate the guy, and I would play the overprotective and threatening father. Nathan was already taking an interest in sports, being taught the basics of baseball and football by Quil, Embry, and Paul. Seth would often take him to baseball and football games. Leah and I had our hands full but we were happy. There were days that I would wake up and think it was all a dream, that Nessie was still cheating on me with Nahuel and I was still a mess. But then I would glance over at my sexy wife or one of the kids would come bouncing into the room. I was finally happy.

"See no one is dying," Leah said, taking a seat next to me. "But my feet are killing me. I am never cooking another dinner again."

"I second that," Rachel said. "Its so much easier to go to the market and pick up the food."

"Oh shit!" Leah exclaimed. We all turned to her. She was pale and biting her lip.

"Lee, you okay," I asked.

"NO I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING AGAIN!" she shouted. Oh fuck! Good thing the kids were in their rooms.

"Okay, stop yelling," I pleaded, everyone was giving me sympathetic looks.

"I CAN YELL ALL I WANT TO, BLACK," she screamed.

I helped her up and led her to the door, grabbing my keys. I told Seth to watch the kids and led a cussing Leah to the car. On the drive I looked over to my wife who had just gone into labor with our third child, and prayed to the Heavens I would make it through the birth of our second son.

**THE END**


End file.
